Search for Vanity
by Dunk234
Summary: Daemon returns and joins up with Dragomon, Devimon and the other Demon Lords in order to found Vanity. Kari is Vanity and has to defend herself from the lords. By chapter 42, Kari returns to the good-side, but still decides to stay away.
1. Who is Vanity?

This is my second set of fan-fictions. In this one, Daemon, Dragomon, Devimon and Millenniummon reveal themselves as 4 of the Demon Lords. The other members of the group are digimons I thought of. They are searching for Vanity. Some of the digimons mentioned in this story are my own designed digimons.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 1- Who is Vanity?**

Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi aged 18

Joe and Izzy aged 20

Cody aged 14

Kari and T.K. aged 16

Yolei, Davis and Ken aged 15

* * *

Daemon was sulking about his defeat to the digi-destineds. ``I will get my revenge, and capture Ken" he said as Dragomon appeared before him, ``what do you what, Dragomon?"

``You should know that the Demon Lords are starting to gather again" explained Dragomon. Dragomon is the lord of Wrath and Daemon is the lord of Pride.

``Why are we starting to gather?" asked Daemon.

``Did you forget about Vanity" said Dragomon.

``Yes I did, but why?" asked Daemon.

``Snowballmon has done research and found that she is alive and it is time to bring her back" said Dragomon.

``I was Vanity's number one demon lord" said Daemon, ``she will give us the power to take over the digital world". Both of them then left for the dark ocean castle.

* * *

At a mysterious castle, the other lords were waiting for Daemon and Dragomon. They both arrived. The other members are Devimon, lord of Lust, Millenniummon, lord of greed, Steelixmon, lord of Envy, Snowballmon, lord of Sloth and Beast Warsmon, lord of gluttony.

``So, are we ready to look for Vanity?" asked Steelixmon.

``Yes we are, but from my results shows that Vanity is now in her human form" answered Snowballmon, ``the human is one of the digi-destined".

``So which one?" asked Devimon.

``We don't know that" answered Beast Warsmon, ``the human will not be afraid of our powers".

``Which of us will use our powers?" asked Daemon.

``That will be me" said Millenniummon, ``I will make them all be greedy".

``So lets go and get Vanity" said Dragomon. Dragomon is the leader of the demon lords.

* * *

On earth, Kari was waking from another bad dream. She only knew that Daemon and Devimon are back and are looking for someone. Gatomon was also waking up and saw why Kari was not feeling well. She then told her about her dream.

In her dream, she saw herself running, fighting and seeing digimons die. She then spots a digimon with many different parts. She then spots 7 digimons. She knew 2 of them, Devimon and Daemon. She had a bad feeling about the squid like one, like he was behind the dark ocean thing. She then sees the dark ocean. A chill runs down her body as she sees the ocean. She then spots the digimon emperor and the dark masters attacking.

``We want Vanity" said Daemon. A shadow of one of the kids was shown. Kari does not know who the shadow is.

She finished telling her dream. Gatomon was worried that the digimons may be after one of the kids, but why is Kari the one to have the nightmare.

Later, Kari and Gatomon met up with her friends at Izzy's house. Her friends are Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken. Their digimon partners were there too. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon ran to play with Gatomon as they both came in.

``Kari, are you all right?" asked Ken. This caught everyone's attention.

``No, I have been having bad dreams" said Kari.

``About the Dark ocean" said Yolei.

``A little bit, but it was mostly about Daemon and Devimon they both had 5 other digimons with them" said Kari. Everyone was surprised about the mention of those two digimons.

``What do they want?" asked Tai.

``I may have your answer" said a voice outside the house. Everyone left the house to see Black War Greymon standing there.

* * *

Black War Greymon was with Arunkenimon and Mummymon. Both of them were revived after Malo Myotismon defeat. Black War Greymon was reborned by Azulongmon after Oikawa gave his life to protect the digital world. All three of them are now on the good side.

``So what do you know?" asked Tai.

``That the demon lords are looking for Vanity, and bad news is that Vanity is a human now" said Black War Greymon.

``Kari, you need to stay far away from the 7 demon lords" said Arunkenimon.

``Wait, there is more than 2 of them" said Matt.

``Yes, Daemon, Devimon, Snowballmon, Beast Warsmon, Millenniummon, Steelixmon and their leader, Dragomon" said Mummymon, ``Dragomon, is also the one who rules over the dark ocean".

``So, they still want to take her there" angrily said T.K.

``Not for the same reason as before, they want her because she is the Vanity they are looking for" said Black War Greymon.

``That's impossible because I didn't see who Vanity looked like" said Kari.

``Kari did the shadow look like you?" asked Gatomon.

``Now you say, it did look a whole lot like me" said Kari.

``The legend is that Vanity is able to survive in all four different worlds, light, dark, digital and human worlds" continued Mummymon.

``Don't worry Kari, they don't know that you are Vanity" said Arunkenimon. Just then, Izzy's adopted mum said that the city is under attack. The whole group ran towards the city.

* * *

The group arrived and saw no sign of the digimons. Just then, a digimon launched an attack at Ken.

``Hello digi-destined, remember me" said Daemon, ``Ken you are not my target now".

``Hello digi-destined, we finally meet" said Millenniummon as the other members show up.

``We are the demon lord, and it is nice to meet you" said Steelixmon, ``now we will destroy you".

``Kari, stay behind me" said Ken.

``Kari, I will take you when we are not looking for Vanity" said Dragomon, ``unless you are Vanity". Kari started to back up. Daemon notices this and so does the others.

``Kari run now" said Gatomon. Kari started to run but Dragomon landed in front of her. His tentacles grabbed her.

``Let me go you monster" said Kari. She struggled against her captive. Gatomon and the digimons were surroundered by the other demon lords and couldn't help her.

``You know, that you look more beautiful up close" said Dragomon. Kari looked at him but then Daemon looked at her.

``She will make a good slave" Daemon thought.

``Time for the test" Beast Warsmon said. Millenniummon released his sin and all but Kari falled under its effect.

``So, Kari may be vanity" said Devimon, ``we have to make sure that she is the right one." Dragomon then letted go of Kari and all of the demon lords disappeared. The others broke free and saw Kari shakening. Gatomon knows that her nightmares were caused because they were looking for her.

* * *

Next time, the 7 Demon Lords discover Kari is Vanity and try to capture her. Our heroes return to the digital world to defeat each member quickly.


	2. Kari is being hunted

Search for Vanity

Episode 2- Kari is being hunted

Back in the Dark Ocean, the 7 demon lords were still talking about that Kari is the only digi-destined unaffected by their powers.

``I have found out, that Kari fits the profile of Vanity" said Snowballmon.

``So, now we need to capture her" said Beast Warsmon.

``They are going to return to the digital world soon" said Daemon. He was not so happy that it is Kari not Ken who is Vanity.

``Capture Kari now" said a very happy Dragomon.

* * *

Back on earth, the kids' parents have decided to let them defeat the new threat. They all kissed their kids.

``Kari, you should be more careful, this time" said Gatomon. Kari holded up her digivice and said ``Digiport Open".

* * *

``The kids have arrived at Piximon's town" said Devimon.

``Send the Dark Horsemons to capture Kari" commanded Dragomon.

``I go with them" said Daemon as he disappeared.

``You know that Daemon is not happy with the information" said Millenniummon.

``He is in love with Kari, that's why" said Beast Warsmon.

``So he wants to capture her by himself" said Steelixmon.

``We should keep an eye on Daemon" said Snowballmon.

* * *

Kari was with Ken, as the group moved towards a town. ``We meet again digi-destined" said a very familiar voice.

``Piximon, it has been too long" said Tai.

``What brings you guys here?" asked Piximon.

Kari stepped forward and said, `` We have encountered the seven demon lords, and they are looking for Vanity".

``No way, do they know who Vanity is?" asked Piximon.

Kari answered very quickly, ``I am Vanity". This surprised everyone as Vanity is known to be all powerful.

``Kari run" said Gatomon as Daemon appeared.

``Come here, Kari" said Daemon. Behind him the Dark Horsemon army appeared.

Izzy opened his laptop. Dark Horsemon. A horse type digimon. Champion Level. Watch out for their ``Horse Stampede" attack.

``Everyone digivolve" said Tai.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon.

Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon.

Palmon digivolve to Togemon.

Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon.

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon.

Patamon digivolve to Angemon.

Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon.

* * *

All the champions decided to go against the Dark Horsemon.

Horse Stampede.

The digimons dodged and then attacked.

Meteor Wing.

Electro Shocker.

Spinning Needles.

Harpoon Torpedo.

Striking Spike.

Vee Laser.

Blast Rings.

Tail Hammer.

Hand of Fate.

They destroyed the digimons and decided to join the others.

* * *

``Daemon Tentacle" he said as tentacles came out of his body and wrapped around Kari.

``You know I always liked you, so now I am going to take you back to the others" said Daemon.

Terra Force.

Giga Missile.

Terra Destroyer.

Celestial Arrow.

Snake Bandage.

Spider Thread.

Pixie Bomb.

Meteor Wing.

Electro Shocker.

Spinning Needles.

Harpoon Torpedo.

Striking Spike.

Vee Laser.

Blast Rings.

Tail Hammer.

Hand of Fate.

Daemon dodged the attacks but lost Kari. Ken went to get Kari out of the scene.

* * *

``Give me, Kari or Vanity" said Daemon who was getting very angry.

``No, she staying here" said Ken.

``Daemon return now" said Millenniummon who just appeared out of nowhere.

``No, I will not let her escape" said Daemon. He went to grab her.

``Millennium Wrap" said Millenniummon who captured Daemon and then teleported. The digimons de-digivolved and went to make sure Kari was alright.

Kari was still in Ken's hands when Ken kissed her and showed her an engagement ring.

She said yes to him. Everyone was happy for them.

Behind them, Devimon heard this and knew trouble is beginning; Ken and Kari are getting together.

* * *

Next time, Devimon reveals the truth to the others. Daemon says he will kill Ken and capture Kari. He goes to get them. Kari discovers her powers and scares Daemon away.


	3. The truth is found out

Search for Vanity

Episode 3- The truth is found out

* * *

Kari decided to tell them the truth. ``I have been dating Ken for the last 5 months, the digimons all knew that we will dating" said Kari.

``Kari, you don't have to tell us, we all knew that you two were dating by the way your guys looked at each other" said Davis.

``Thank god, we don't have to worry about, us all falling out" said a very scared Ken. The digimons decided to treat this as a good thing.

Leomon and Ogremon reappeared behind the group to mention that the seven demon lords have discovered their little secret. ``Devimon, heard you guys talking" said Leomon.

* * *

In the dark ocean, the Demon Lords were not happy with the discovery.

``I am going to kill Ken, so I can have Kari" said a very angry Daemon.

``We have to come up with a new plan" said Devimon.

``Dragomon, we have a bad problem arriving" said Millenniummon.

``What is it?" asked Dragomon.

``Her powers are developing, and they are increasing because of her love to Ken" answered Millenniummon. He had only seconds to react, as Daemon grabbed him by the neck.

``We have to get her to our side soon, before anything happens next" said Dragomon.

``We send the Millennium Bugmon army to attack and get the girl" said Snowballmon.

``I will go with them, this time" said Beast Warsmon.

``Yes, I remember to separate the two love birds" said Steelixmon. Daemon lets go of Millenniummon because they did ask him what problem.

* * *

``T.K., I thought that you would say no" Kari said.

``No Kari, you and Ken are connected because the dark forces recently have been after the both of you" said T.K.

``Thanks T.K." Ken said, giving him a big hug.

``Can we move on, before I cry" said Veemon.

``Yes, I am getting sick of these endless questions" said Gabumon. Agumon and the other digimons agreed with him.

The whole group moved on. Piximon, Leomon and Ogremon followed them on the journey. Kari and Ken were leading the group with their partners in their hands. They stopped when Kari vanished. Gatomon was now on the floor.

``Where are you Kari?" asked Ken. Just in front of them is Beast Warsmon, and he was holding Kari in his hands. He moved so fast, that why Kari was grabbed without him beening seen.

Beast Warsmon. A beast warrior like digimon. Mega Level. He loves to command an army of beast like digimons. His ``Half Beast Wars Sword" attack splits his sword into two swords.

* * *

Behind him arrived the army of Millennium Bugmons appeared.

Millennium Bugmon. A bug like digimon. Mega Level. They ``Millennium Bite" attack will cause you pain.

``Digivolve" said Yolei.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon.

Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon.

Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Togemon digivolve to Lillymon.

Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon form change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Aquilamon and Gatomon DNA digivolve to Silphymon.

Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Angemon and Ankylomon DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon.

As they digivolved, Kari kicked Beast Warsmon and landed safety away from him.

* * *

``Everyone attack" said Davis.

Millennium Bite. The digimons all dodged. They then attacked.

Great Tornado.

Ice Wolf Claw.

Wing Blade.

Horn Buster.

Flower Cannon.

Hammer Boomerang.

Positron Laser.

Static Force.

Justice Beam.

Terra Destroyer.

Snake Bandage.

Spider Thread.

Pummel Whack.

Fist of the Beast King.

Pixie Bomb.

The attacks destroy all the Millennium Bugmons, but Beast Warsmon defended himself with his shield.

* * *

Half Beast Wars Sword.

The digimons this time could not dodge the attack. They all became their rookie forms. He looked at the kids and started to head towards Kari.

Kari suddenly produced a claw and wings. Beast Warsmon looked scared.

Future Lion Claw.

She launched herself towards the demon lord and hit him with a strong blast. He screamed in pain and then disappeared.

Daemon is watching from a distance.

* * *

Next time, Millenniummon comes up with a new plan on now to capture Vanity. Will he succeed, or will the heroes defeat his plan?


	4. Vanity's Story

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 4- Vanity's Story**

* * *

In the Dark Ocean, the Demon Lords were still surprised about the claws and the wings appearing on Kari.

``We really need to separate Kari or Vanity from the others soon" said Dragomon.

``Let me go and get her myself" said Daemon.

``No Daemon, we need them all to be greedy" said Devimon.

``I will go and do it myself" said Millenniummon.

``Take three Kimeramons with you" said Snowballmon. Snowballmon was the strategist among the Demon Lords.

``Yes great idea, they are destructive creatures" said Steelixmon.

``I love to see now, they were stand against those digimons," said Beast Warsmon.

By Dragomon's side, there are an army of Scubamons and Divermons.

* * *

Back with the heroes, Kari was beening carried by Leomon. The others were talking about what happened yesterday.

``Ken, she is developing her powers" said Black War Greymon.

``I know, but why?" asked Ken.

``I may have your answer" answered a very familiar voice.

``Wizardmon, is that you" said Gatomon.

``Yes, I have been reborn" said Wizardmon, ``It took some years but my data was gathered enough, for me to be reborned".

``So, what will you going to say?" asked Sora.

``It is because her feelings for Ken have got stronger" said Wizardmon.

``So as long as Kari is with Ken, her powers will develop" said Tai.

``No that just to get them beginning, her powers were develop on their own" said Wizardmon, ``there is a story about Vanity".

* * *

``The story of Vanity, goes back to before you digi-destined arrived. Vanity created the demon lords but kept them under control. She disappeared over 10 years ago and the Demon lords were so mad, that they started to destroy the digital world to look for her. 5 years ago they broke up and went to destroy on their own. They then sensed Vanity was alive and regrouped." Said Wizardmon.

``So because of Kari, they broke up and then regrouped" said Gatomon.

``Yes, now for Vanity's powers. She is stronger than the others. Her power is to learn all attacks for each digimon she encounters, she also can increase her size. So that means that she can be bigger than any digimon before." Said Wizardmon who finished his story.

``Vanity come on, stop fighting us" said a voice. Everyone looked around to see Millenniummon standing in front of Leomon and Kari.

Millenniummon. A time traveller like digimon. Mega Level. He loves to play with his enemies minds. Watch out for his ``Millennium Destruction" attack.

Kari released her wings and claws and aimed for Millenniummon.

Future Lion Claw.

Millennium Punch.

Both attacks hit and both Kari and Millenniummon backed off.

Heat Viper.

Kari dodged the attack and saw three Kimeramons behind Millenniummon.

* * *

Kari said quickly everyone digivolve.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon.

Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon.

Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Togemon digivolve to Lillymon.

Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon form change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Aquilamon and Gatomon DNA digivolve to Silphymon.

Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Angemon and Ankylomon DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon.

Heat Viper.

The digimons dodged and then attacked.

Great Tornado.

Ice Wolf Claw.

Wing Blade.

Horn Buster.

Flower Cannon.

Hammer Boomerang.

Positron Laser.

Static Force.

Justice Beam.

Terra Destroyer.

Snake Bandage.

Spider Thread.

Pummel Whack.

Fist of the Beast King.

Pixie Bomb.

Future Lion Claw.

Magical Game.

They all destroyed the attacking Kimeramons leaving only Millenniummon.

* * *

Millennium Greed.

He said and all the digimons and humans started to fight over the money that was on the ground. Kari was the only one unaffected.

``Now, come with me" Millenniummon said.

``No, I will not go" Kari said.

Jet Gallop.

She jumped over Millenniummon. Everyone saw that she was using Centarumon's attack.

Terra Destroyer.

She was now using Black War Greymon's attack.

Millenniummon retreated from the scene looking surprised.

* * *

Next time, our heroes arrive at a lake and encounter Dragomon and Snowballmon at the same time. Can Kari save her friends before anything else happens?


	5. Trouble at the Sea Side

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 5- Trouble at the Seaside**

* * *

At the dark Ocean, Millenniummon was still recovering from his defeat when the others entered.

``She is now using other digimon's attacks" said Millenniummon.

``I am going to kill those digi-destined" said Daemon.

``We could threat to kill Ken, to make Vanity join us" said Devimon.

``I am going to go and get her, now" said Snowballmon.

``I will go as well" said Dragomon.

``Hopeful, they will not survive two of us" said Steelixmon.

``I will send an army of Monochromon to give you two a hand" said Beast Warsmon.

* * *

Kari was sitting away from the others, thinking about yesterday's events when Gatomon came to take care of her.

``Kari, we should stay close to the others" said Gatomon as Kari got up and went further into the forest. Gatomon followed behind. They both stopped at a beach. ``Why are we here, Kari?" Gatomon asked.

``I am going to train with my powers" answered Kari.

``I am going to get the others" said Gatomon as she ran back the way she came from.

Ten minutes later, the whole group arrived and saw Kari using Angemon's attack.

Hand of Fate.

She aimed at a tree and some fruit dropped out of it.

* * *

They all ate afterwards; Kari was still practicing with her claws. Leomon keeps an eye on her and continued to eat. Kari then stops and walks over to eat as well. Lucky, they all saved her some.

Wizardmon was now talking to Ken, while the other digimons and the kids went to have a relaxing swim. ``Ken, I hope you look after Kari" said Wizardmon.

``Don't worry Wizardmon, I will not let them have Kari" said Ken. Kari screamed as a huge wave was coming towards them.

Lucky, everyone got out of the water. They all looked as Dragomon appeared in front of him.

Dragomon. A sea monster like digimon. Ultimate Level. He can fight a mega digimon and survive the fight. Watch out for his ``Forbidden Trident" attack.

``Look, a cute pussy cat" said Ogremon. As he said this, everyone looked around to see Snowballmon standing there.

``Ogremon, that's a Demon Lord" said Mummymon.

Snowballmon. A snow cat type digimon. Mega Level. She loves to play in the snow. Watch out for his ``Snowball Fury" attack.

* * *

``Everyone digivolve" said Izzy.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon.

Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon.

Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Togemon digivolve to Lillymon.

Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon form change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Aquilamon and Gatomon DNA digivolve to Silphymon.

Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Angemon and Ankylomon DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon.

Volcanic Strike.

The digimons dodged and saw three Monochromons behind them.

Snowball Fury.

Forbidden Trident.

The other digimons saw this coming and moved out of the way. All but Garudamon, she de-digivolved back into Biyomon. Sora ran over and a strange light appeared.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Phoenixmon. A phoenix like digimon. Mega Level. The mega form of Biyomon. Her ``Phoenix Wave" attack will squash her opponents.

* * *

``Everyone attack" said Phoenixmon.

Volcanic Strike.

Snowball Claw.

Tentacle Claw.

All the digimons and Kari dodged the attacks and then attacked.

Phoenix Wave.

Great Tornado.

Ice Wolf Claw.

Horn Buster.

Flower Cannon.

Hammer Boomerang.

Positron Laser.

Static Force.

Justice Beam.

Terra Destroyer.

Snake Bandage.

Spider Thread.

Pummel Whack.

Fist of the Beast King.

Pixie Bomb.

Future Lion Claw.

Magical Game.

The three Monochromons were all destroyed.

Tentacle Storm.

A big storm appeared and all the digimons were hit. All de-digivolved back into their rookie forms. Kari was left standing somehow.

* * *

``All right Vanity, it is just you and us now" said Dragomon as he moved closer to her.

``Leave me be" Kari said.

As Dragomon got closer to Kari, she turned around to see Snowballmon pointing her claws at Ken. Just then, a pair of guns appeared on her body where her legs begin.

Ultimate Future Blast.

The attack hits Dragomon sending him flying. Snowballmon stares at what just happened. Ken and the others stared also at Kari.

Snowballmon moved to pick up Dragomon and then left. Kari then faints, and Wizardmon and Gatomon catches her.

* * *

Next time, Devimon and Steelixmon decide to deal with the kids. Kari is still out cold when they attack. Will they protect her? Find out on the next episode.


	6. The Dreams of Chaos

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 6- The Dreams of Chaos**

* * *

A digimon was destroying forests, digimons and attacking the digi-destined. ``I am Vanity" it said, as it was using other digimon's attacks.

``Kari, stop it" said Ken before beening knocked down. The digimon was getting bigger and in the end, it was about to destroy them when…………………………

Kari woke up, she was covered in blankets. She knew that she just had a bad dream. She was thinking about what happened.

``Kari, are you all right?" asked Gatomon and Wormmon. Both of them had been picked to keep her company.

``No, I had a bad dream, it was me destroying everything" said Kari.

``It may mean, that the demon lords will capture you soon" said Wormmon. Everyone else was sleeping in their tents.

* * *

In the dark ocean, the demon lords were recovering from their battles. Dragomon is sitting on his throne, thinking now Kari injured him with ease. The others enter the room.

``I am worried about you, boss" said Millenniummon.

``I will be better soon" said Dragomon.

``It's my turn now" said Devimon.

``I will go with you" said Steelixmon. Steelixmon and Devimon are the only ones not to attack them, since they arrived into the digital world.

``Boss, Kari is having bad dreams" said Snowballmon.

``She will be weakened, so no threat" said Beast Warsmon.

``Now, it's time to capture her" said Daemon, ``I will go and get her".

``Don't fail us Daemon" said Dragomon. The three teleported out.

* * *

Everyone was awake. T.K. and the others were talking about what happened to Kari yesterday. ``Her powers are increasing very quickly" said Piximon.

``That pussy cat was cute" said Ogremon.

``For the last time Ogremon, that was a demon lord" said Leomon. Just then Gatomon and Wormmon left Kari's tent.

``She is still too weak to defend herself" said Gatomon.

``She is having nightmares" said Wormmon.

``About what?" asked Tai.

``About her attacking and destroying digimons and us" said Gatomon. Everyone looked surprised by this. Tai was about to say something when an attack came towards them.

Steelix Earthquake Sword.

Everyone quickly dodged the attack, to see Steelixmon and Devimon standing nearby.

``This is too easy" Devimon said.

Steelixmon. A steel warrior like digimon. Mega Level. He loves to play with his enemies. Watch out for his ``Steelix Earthquake Sword" attack.

* * *

Daemon was watching from a distance, waiting for the perfect time.

``Everyone digivolve" said Mimi.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon.

Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Togemon digivolve to Lillymon.

Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon form change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Aquilamon and Gatomon DNA digivolve to Silphymon.

Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Angemon and Ankylomon DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon.

Steelix Blade.

Touch of Evil.

They both targeted the kids. War Greymon and Black War Greymon removed their shields to protect the kids.

Daemon spots that they are now busy with the battle. He moved towards the tent and destroyed the back of the tent without making it completely destroyed. He went in and grabbed Kari with ease. Kari opened her eyes and was about to scream but Daemon covers her mouth with his hands. He left the tent through the back way.

* * *

Tentomon lands damaged after beening hit by Steelixmon. Izzy ran to him. ``You be all right, Tentomon" said Izzy.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Hercules Kabuterimon. An insectoid like digimon. Mega Level. A strong beetle, you fights with strength. Watch out for his ``Giga Scissor Claw" attack.

``Everyone attack" said Joe.

Phoenix Wave.

Great Tornado.

Ice Wolf Claw.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Flower Cannon.

Hammer Boomerang.

Positron Laser.

Static Force.

Justice Beam.

Terra Destroyer.

Snake Bandage.

Spider Thread.

Pummel Whack.

Fist of the Beast King.

Pixie Bomb.

Magical Game.

Devimon dodges and Steelixmon used his shield to protect himself. ``Nice try" said Steelixmon.

``We need Kari" said Cody.

``No, she is too weak" said Silphymon.

From the distance, Daemon was still holding Kari. Kari saw him wave to the other two.

Steelixmon and Devimon left the scene and so did Daemon. Daemon took Kari with him.

* * *

The digimons de-digivolved and all went to take a look at Kari. Ken spots that Kari is missing, he dropped on the ground.

``She been captured" said Agumon.

``Daemon was here, we were tricked" said Gatomon as she picked up his scent.

* * *

Next time, Kari is turned into her Vanity form. Our heroes encounter a strong digimon that they can not beat. Who is this digimon?


	7. Ultimate Futuremon

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 7- Ultimate Futuremon**

* * *

At the dark ocean, Kari is strapped to a table. Around her were Scubamons and Divermons, they all were on guard duty. Dragomon then walked in and the other demon lords followed behind. Dragomon dismissed the digimons. He then turned to the prisoner. She looked back at him.

``Now Kari, you will be Vanity" said Dragomon.

``Think again, Dragomon" said Kari.

``Sorry little miss but you will be ours" said Devimon.

``I repeat my self, Devimon, no" said Kari.

``You can not stop us" said Millenniummon. Kari was going to argue but saw Daemon carrying a whip.

``No more comments" said Daemon.

``She will say something soon" said Steelixmon.

``Let me think about it" Kari said. The demon lords nodded and left the room but Dragomon said he will stay to make sure she doesn't escape.

* * *

Our heroes minus Kari went to find her. Gatomon was on Yolei's shoulder and Ken was behind the others with Wormmon and Wizardmon by his side. All the digimons were upset about losing Kari to the demon lords.

``They would have to took her to the Dark Ocean" said Black War Greymon.

``They will try to turn her into Vanity" said Arunkenimon.

``None of us, know what Vanity's digimon is" said Mummymon.

``Kari said, she saw a digimon destroying things and it did look too familiar to her" said Gatomon.

``It could be her true form" said Leomon.

Behind Ken appeared Gennai. He had Andromon, Meramon and Monzaemon with him.

``Where's Kari?" said Andromon. Everybody remembered that Kari was nicknamed the ``Digimon Queen".

``The demon lords have her" said Yolei because everyone else wouldn't speak.

``Trouble's coming" said Gennai. Then Centarumon appeared.

* * *

Back at the Dark Ocean, Kari was still on the table when the other Demon lords re-entered. Daemon stared at her. She decided to look towards Dragomon.

``What is your decision, Kari?" asked Snowballmon.

``Yes I will become Vanity, just leave my friends alone" said Kari. All the demon lords were happy with this decision.

``Now, for the ritual" said Dragomon. The demon lords surrounded her. A minute passes, as dark energy goes into Kari turning her into a strange looking digimon.

All the demon lords bowed. She picked herself up and left the table. Dragomon called in the servants. The Scubamons and Divermons arrived and bowed as well.

``Now, it is time to destroy the children" she said.

``So, who will we send to destroy them?" asked Beast Warsmon.

``The strongest of our digimon servants" said Snowballmon. Vanity walked towards the kitchen to get some food. The others followed behind her.

``Vanity, you are to be our leader" said Dragomon, as he handed the demon crown to her.

``No loyal servant Dragomon, keep it" Vanity said, ``just make sure the kids feel the wrath of the demon lords".

On the beach, a digimon appeared and headed towards our heroes.

* * *

The heroes are still together. Palmon walks towards Mimi. ``What's wrong Mimi?" asked Palmon.

``I was just thinking what Kari may be going through, beening holded by those 7 demon lords" Mimi answered.

Tai was with Gennai when Patamon spots something coming their way. ``Guys, a digimon is coming towards us" said Patamon. Everyone turned around to see the digimon coming closer.

The digimon landed. It had two big wings, guns on its body where it's legs begin, claws on it's arms, a dragon head on it's body and is wearing a helmet. Every digimon and human looked surprised at this creature's looks. It then roared.

Ultimate Futuremon. A future power house digimon. Mega Level. No further data known.

``Bye, bye digi-destined" Ultimate Futuremon said.

``He must be a servant of the demon lords" said Palmon.

* * *

``For Kari" said Mimi, ``everyone digivolve".

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon form change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Angemon and Ankylomon DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon.

Everyone looked surprised as Palmon has become a mega digimon.

Rosemon. A flower type digimon. Mega Level. Watch out for her ``Hidden Petal" attack.

``I am not scared" said Ultimate Futuremon. He looked pleased to be fighting.

``Everyone attack" said Davis.

Phoenix Wave.

Terra Force.

Ice Wolf Claw.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Hammer Boomerang.

Positron Laser.

Blast Rings.

Lightning Claw.

Justice Beam.

Terra Destroyer.

Snake Bandage.

Spider Thread.

Pummel Whack.

Fist of the Beast King.

Pixie Bomb.

Magical Game.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Each attack had hit the target. Everyone started to cheer but then the smoke cleared.

Future Shield.

Ultimate Futuremon had surrounded himself with his shield making the attacks failed. ``No worry, you guys needed Kari's powers" he said, as he laughed at them.

``No one makes fun of my partner" said Gatomon. She was ready to attack.

Future Saphira Blaze.

The attack came from the dragon head on his body. The attack de-digivolved all the kid's digimons and destroyed most of the forest.

``I am the strongest of the Demon Lord's servants" said Ultimate Futuremon, as the dragon head headed back to its original place.

``Digiport open" said Ken making all of them escaping from the strong digimon.

He turned around to see the 7 demon lords standing there. He went towards them while smiling.

* * *

Next time, our heroes recover from their defeat in the real world. Ultimate Futuremon and the demon lords arrive and start to destroy the town. Ultimate Futuremon reveals his true form (or her true form) and surprises our heroes.


	8. Vanity's digimon form

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 8- Vanity's digimon form**

* * *

At the dark ocean, Vanity was sitting on the throne. She watched the replay of the yesterday's battle. She saw the kids struggle against Ultimate Futuremon. Just then, Daemon entered the room. She turned around to meet him.

``Vanity, we are waiting for you" said Daemon.

``I am ready" Vanity said as she got up and walked into the conference room. The other demon lords were sitting around a table. Both Vanity and Daemon took their seats.

``The kids and the digimons are now on earth" said Devimon.

``So what's the plan?" asked Dragomon.

``The plan is for all of us to go to earth" said Millenniummon.

``We are taking them down, today" said Snowballmon.

``The kids are going to be surprised to see Vanity" said Beast Warsmon.

``That's if she will come with us?" asked Steelixmon.

``I am going, so the brats can see their old friend" Vanity said as she laughed.

``So, are we ready?" asked Daemon. The whole group nodded.

On the beach, the seven demon lords and Ultimate Futuremon appeared, but Vanity was not there. They opened a portal and went through.

* * *

On earth, the heroes and the digimons headed towards the town centre, where the parents were waiting. They arrived and the parents spot that Kari was missing.

``Where is Kari?" asked Tai's mother.

``She was kidnapped" said Gatomon who was sitting on Tai's shoulder.

``Who has her?" asked T.K.'s mum.

``The demon lords" said T.K.

``Who are the demon lords ?" asked Izzy's parents.

``Snowballmon, Daemon, Devimon, Dragomon, Millenniummon, Beast Warsmon and Steelixmon" said Gennai. The parents notice the other person and digimons.

``They also have a powerful digimon called Ultimate Futuremon" said Cody.

``Did someone mention my name?" asked a voice. Everyone ran outside to see Ultimate Futuremon standing there.

``Let's try again, with its data" said Izzy.

Ultimate Futuremon. A future power house digimon. Mega Level. She has the power to copy all digimon's attacks that she encounters. Beware her ``Future Saphira Blaze" attack. Also beware her ``Future Shield" attack, it will stop all attacks launched at her.

``Izzy, I think we were better not knowing that" said Ken, which he nodded.

``Now it's time for your destruction" said Ultimate Futuremon.

* * *

``Remember, it is almost unstoppable" said Tai. Agumon was about to digivolve when Ultimate Futuremon attacks.

Cat Eye's Hypnotism.

Agumon looked at her face and then felled asleep. Everyone didn't look surprised by the attack.

Heat Viper.

The attack sent Agumon flying into Tai's hands and Tai was thrown back. Now, everyone knew that it has not met a Kimeramon.

``How did it know that attack?" asked Yolei's sister. Yolei told her about the story of her adventures.

``She is a lot more resourceful than any digimon" said a voice. Everyone looked around to see the demon lords standing there.

``Where's Kari?" asked Tai's dad.

``Sorry but Vanity has other plans to do, so she sent us" said Daemon.

``Dad, that's the demon lord who took her" said Tai. His dad prepared to go towards him when Ultimate Futuremon launched another attack.

Ultimate Future Blast.

Gabumon grabbed Tai's dad and protected him from the attack. The smoke cleared and Gabumon was down on the floor.

``That's the same attack, Kari used once" said Wizardmon. Gatomon and the other digimons looked again at Ultimate Futuremon and saw some very familiar things.

* * *

``Everyone digivolve" said Gatomon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon form change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Angemon and Ankylomon DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon.

The digimons decided to attack.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Hammer Boomerang.

Positron Laser.

Blast Rings.

Lightning Claw.

Justice Beam.

Terra Destroyer.

Snake Bandage.

Spider Thread.

Pummel Whack.

Fist of the Beast King.

Pixie Bomb.

Magical Game.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Future Shield.

The digimons attacks miss the target again.

``I am tried of playing, activate true power" Ultimate Futuremon. She started to get bigger, bigger, and bigger and finally she stood bigger than any buildings.

``Now you face the true form of Vanity" said Dragomon. Everyone looked surprised about this information. Ultimate Futuremon de-activated her helmet. Her face looks too familiar.

``Kari, why are you attacking us?" asked Sora's Mum.

``I am attacking because I am their true leader" Kari said as she reactivated her helmet.

``She must have been turned to the dark side" Ken said.

``Time to end it" Ultimate Futuremon said.

Destiny Destroyer.

The attack destroyed the buildings and de-digivolved all the digimons. The whole group retreated. Ultimate Futuremon and the Demon Lords vanished. Everyone looked to see the destroyed part of the town.

* * *

Next time, our heroes and their parents start their plans to destroy the seven demon lords. Vanity attacks them again. Will they survive?


	9. Beast Battle

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 9- Beast Battle**

* * *

At the Dark Ocean, Ultimate Futuremon was sitting on the throne. She was always thinking about the battle on Earth. She revealed her identity to her former friends. She de-activated her helmet and Kari's head appeared. She had red eyes instead of the usual brown eyes. She reactivated her helmet when Dragomon entered the room. The demon lords treated her like a princess.

``We are ready, Vanity" said Dragomon. Ultimate Futuremon stood up and left the room. She entered the conference room and took her seat at the top of the table.

``The kids and the parents are going to be coming to the digital world very soon" said Ultimate Futuremon.

``So, what do we do?" asked Steelixmon.

``They will be in my area of the digital world" said Beast Warsmon.

``Since, Vanity appeared the digital world changed to fit us" said Daemon.

``I say we should keep an eye on them" said Devimon.

``I say we send Spymon to spy on them" said Millenniummon. Just then Spymon appeared on Ultimate Futuremon's shoulder. Everyone looked as Vanity petted Spymon, he seemed to enjoy it.

``If I remember Vanity, you used Destiny Destroyer on Earth" said Millenniummon, ``If you use it again the digital world will be ours forever".

``I cannot use it again, because it will weaken me to the point of me dieing" Ultimate Futuremon said. The demon lords agreed not to lose her again.

* * *

The kids, the digimons and the parents have arrived at the digital world. The parents looked around to see that the digital world has changed. Just then, three digivices appeared. One to Cody's granddad whose partner is Black War Greymon, one to Tai's dad whose partner is Wizardmon and Yolei's eldest sister whose partner is Arunkenimon.

``Three new digi-destineds and three new partner digimons" said Gennai. Everyone did not know that Spymon was hiding and is now going to tell Beast Warsmon.

Half an hour later, the group spotted an army of digimons beening herded by beast like digimon. Izzy spots a small digimon heading towards one of the beats.

Spymon. Rookie Level. A spy type digimon. He loves to spy on his enemies. His ``Spy Strike" attack will give you goosebumps.

``Guys that digimon, could have seen our new digi-destineds and their partners" said Izzy. Everyone was on guard for what will happen next. In a couple of seconds, Beast Warsmon appeared and Spymon gave him the information.

``Take the digimons to my coliseum, Arkamon destroy the kids who are hiding over there" he said pointing to the hidden kids. He vanished.

* * *

Everyone looked as the beast came towards them. ``This is for Kari" Joe said as Gomamon prepares to digivolve.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon form change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Angemon and Ankylomon DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon.

Plesiomon. A plesiosaur digimon. Mega Level. He loves to wash his enemies with his ``Plesio Eruption" attack.

Arkamon. A scarier skeleton digimon. Champion Level. His armour is almost impossible to break. His ``Arka Blast" attack will send shockwaves.

Future Lion Claw.

The digimons dodged and saw Ultimate Futuremon standing there. ``We meet again" Ultimate Futuremon said, ``don't try to hind Wizardmon, Black War Greymon and Arunkenimon because I know you have partners."

``Remember everyone, she has the attacks of every digimon she has encountered or heard about" said Gennai. He took all the other parents to safety.

* * *

``Digimons attack" said Ken.

Terra Force.

Mega Wolf Claw.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Positron Laser.

Blast Rings.

Lightning Claw.

Justice Beam.

Terra Destroyer.

Snake Bandage.

Spider Thread.

Pummel Whack.

Fist of the Beast King.

Pixie Bomb.

Magical Game.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Arkamon had no time to dodge but Ultimate Futuremon used her ``Future Shield" attack to protect herself. The digimons turned around to face her.

``Now I am mad" Ultimate Futuremon. The dragon head on her body moved.

``Everyone let's escape now" said Tai.

Future Saphira Blaze.

All the digimons were hit and all the digimons re-digivolved and the kids looked around to see a whole lot of destruction. Ultimate Futuremon turned around and her wings pop out. She then flew away from the scene. The whole group saw that Black War Greymon was now a Black Agumon.

* * *

Next time, the heroes head towards an ally camp. They meet many old friends. Ultimate Futuremon learns about the meeting. She sends one of her new designed digimons. Can they stop the demon lords?


	10. Meeting of Allies

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 10- Meeting of Allies**

* * *

The heroes, their parents and the digimons continued on their mission. Tai's dad was walking with Wizardmon. He wondered if he could digivolve now. Black Agumon stayed by Cody's granddad's side. Arunkenimon was talking to Mummymon about her being a partner digimon.

``Tai, what if Kari attacks us again?" asked Agumon.

``We should bring out Omnimon" said Tai.

``Tai, that will be chaos" said T.K. Tai grabbed him by his neck because what he said.

``Tai he is right, Ultimate Futuremon will just us his attacks against us another day" said Matt.

``Guys, Kari has seen Omnimon so she knows his attacks" said Izzy. Everyone just remembered that she saw Omnimon fight Diaboromon and Armageddemon. Tai letted go of T.K.'s neck.

The group continued until they arrived at a camp. Unknown to them, Spymon was watching and is heading to alert the demon lords.

* * *

At the dark ocean, Ultimate Futuremon was in her lab creating a new digimon when Spymon appeared. ``Demon Lords report to the conference room now" she said. The demon lords heard this and headed towards the conference room. Vanity continued to work and was finished within minutes. The digimon appeared by her side and they both left for the conference room.

``Vanity is taking her time today" said Beast Warsmon.

``She must be making something" said Millenniummon.

``I saw her in the lab room" said Devimon.

``I gave her the room, so she could create a digimon to serve her" said Snowballmon. Just then, Ultimate Futuremon and her created digimon came in. Spymon followed behind. Vanity sat in her seat.

``This is Ultimate Bearmon" Ultimate Futuremon said pointing to the digimon, ``all yes, Spymon reported that the enemies have arrived at the ally camp".

``So now they going to gather more allies" said Daemon.

``Remember they still in Beast Warsmon's area so he must be the one to attack them" said Steelixmon.

``Vanity please can you send Ultimate Bearmon to destroy the meeting?" asked Beast Warsmon. She nodded and the created digimon roared.

``Now they must be stopped" said Dragomon.

The bear like digimon appears on the beach and heads to the meeting place.

* * *

At the camp, the group met some old friends like Elecmon, Sukamon, Chuumon, Whamon (who was there because there was a small lake), Digitamamon, Gekomon, Otamamon, Shogun Gekomon, Gotsumon, Tapirmon and Pumpkinmon. The leader of the resistance was Azulongmon.

``Hi digi-destined, we need your help" Azulongmon said, ``wait your parents are here as well".

``Yes Azulongmon" said Gennai.

``Hey Matt, where's Kari?" asked Elecmon.

``She is with them" said Matt. Every digimon including Azulongmon was surprised with this information.

``She is the Vanity they were looking for" said Black Agumon.

``She is also a powerful digimon called Ultimate Futuremon" said Cody's Granddad.

``Did I hear my name again?" said a voice. Everyone ran out to see Ultimate Futuremon standing there. ``Ultimate Bearmon attack" she said. Chuumon screamed as a digimon attacked him. Everyone turned around to see a bear like digimon near them.

``My name is Ultimate Bearmon" said the bear, `` I am the first of my mistress's servants".

Ultimate Bearmon. A bear like digimon. Mega Level. No further data available.

* * *

``Everyone digivolve" said Cody.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon. Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon form change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon.

Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Angemon and Ankylomon DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon.

Wisemon. A demon man like digimon. Ultimate Level. Watch out for his ``Pandora Dialog" attack.

``Everyone attack" said Azulongmon.

Pandora Dialog.

Supreme Cannon.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Positron Laser.

Blast Rings.

Lightning Claw.

Justice Beam.

Terra Destroyer.

Snake Bandage.

Spider Thread.

Pummel Whack.

Fist of the Beast King.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

Tidal Wave.

Future Shield.

The digimons all looked surprised as both enemies were still standing there. ``Now it's our turn to attack" said Ultimate Futuremon.

Future Lion Claw.

Future Bear Claw.

All the digimons but the ones that didn't attack dodged this attack. The digimons that chickened out were all destroyed and the meeting area was completely destroyed. She looked around and there was no sign of the digimons or the humans. Ultimate Futuremon and Ultimate Bearmon left the scene.

The remaining resistance members and the humans had gotten inside Whamon's body to escape.

Spymon saw them escaping by sea and went to alert the demon lords.

* * *

Next time, the heroes arrive on an island that can get them to the coliseum that Beast Warsmon mentioned earlier. Another one of Ultimate Futuremon's created servants attacks them. Will they survive?


	11. Island Trouble

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 11- Island Trouble**

* * *

Inside Whamon, the resistance and the humans are talking about the today's battle. Azulongmon has been following in the sky above. Wizardmon is in his Candlemon form. Arunkenimon was with Mummymon. Everyone then went to sleep. Tai is the only human awake to alert them incense of trouble.

In the morning, Tai awoke everyone when they arrived on an island. ``Don't be afraid guys" said Whamon, ``we are still in Beast Warsmon's area, so he does not have any sea creatures serving him".

``What if, Ultimate Futuremon creates another creature to take us on?" asked Azulongmon.

``Azulongmon, she still has not revealed her other powers against us" said Black Agumon.

``I heard that she is able to use all the attacks of digimons she has met" said Elecmon.

``She must have a weakness" said Andromon.

``We could try to get through to the old Kari" said Gatomon.

``No Gatomon, she treats us like her enemies" said Matt.

``I think that she may have been forced to the dark side" said Ken. Everyone agreed with this because Kari would have said no to attacking them.

``We have arrived" said Tai.

* * *

Inside the dark ocean, Ultimate Futuremon has created another creature, a more sea serpent like digimon. She has also used her powers to revive Piedmon and the Digimon Emperor. She called the whole group together. The group took their seats and the servants stood around waiting for orders.

``I have revived Piedmon and the Digimon Emperor to help us" said Ultimate Futuremon.

``We are both ready to serve the demon lords" Digimon Emperor and Piedmon said.

``So Vanity, who is the sea serpent behind you?" asked Dragomon.

``I am Ultimate Seadramon" the sea serpent said.

``The kids are on the island now" said Daemon.

``They may find the secret passage to my coliseum there" said Beast Warsmon.

``We could send Ultimate Seadramon, the digimon emperor and Piedmon to deal with them" said Steelixmon.

``I agree" said Devimon.

``It is up to our leader remember" said Millenniummon.

``It will be a good idea you know" said Snowballmon.

``Okay, you three destroy the digi-destineds and the digimons" said Ultimate Futuremon.

The three are seen leaving the Dark Ocean to go to the island.

* * *

Back on the island, the kids were fishing for food. Azulongmon and Hawkmon kept a look out for any sign of trouble. Ken was with Izzy. Izzy was trying to find any weakness to Ultimate Futuremon. So far, there is no known weakness to her, Izzy found out.

``Guys, nobody ever fought Ultimate Futuremon before so there is no known weakness to her" said Izzy.

``That means we have to find some weakness" said Tai.

``In your dreams" said a voice.

Trump Sword.

Ultimate River of Destruction.

Emperor Strike.

Hawkmon and Azulongmon got hit. Tai spots that Piedmon and Digimon Emperor have been reborned. The digimons notice a sea creature with them.

Ultimate Seadramon. A Sea serpent type digimon. Mega Level. No further data available.

``He must be a servant of Ultimate Futuremon" said Gennai.

``Lets bring on the pain" said Gabumon.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon. Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon form change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon.

Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Angemon and Ankylomon DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon.

``Now, Ken I have orders to destroy you from Daemon" said the Digimon Emperor. Ken fought him while the others dealt with the enemy digimons.

* * *

Future River of Destruction.

Clown Trick.

The digimons dodged the attack and then attack.

Supreme Cannon.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

Positron Laser.

Blast Rings.

Lightning Claw.

Justice Beam.

Spider Thread.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Fist of the Beast King.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

Tidal Wave.

Piedmon looked and saw no sign of Future Seadramon. Tai started to cheer but stopped when the ground below him was being destroyed. Omnimon catches him as Ultimate Seadramon reappeared. The group prepared to continue when they heard an attack.

River of Power.

Whamon dunked into the water to dodge the attack. Everyone looked and saw Ultimate Futuremon standing nearby. The group ran into a portal and disappeared. The enemies looked around and saw no sign of them. So retreated.

* * *

Next time, our heroes arrive at the coliseum and take on disguises to watch the fights. Can they dodge beening seen?


	12. Coliseum Battles part 1

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 12- Coliseum Battles part 1**

* * *

Our heroes minus Whamon have arrived at a mysterious forest. Hawkmon and Gatomon went to take a look and saw a huge coliseum in the far distance.

``That must be the coliseum we heard Beast Warsmon mention earlier" said Tai.

``That means there is helpless digimons in there" said Agumon.

``We need to safe them" said Ken.

``Yes but we have to dodge the demon lords and their servants" said Gennai.

``Not to forget that Ultimate Futuremon could also appear" said T.K.

``Hey T.K. how did you do that?" asked Hawkmon.

``Do what?" asked T.K.

``You just mentioned Ultimate Futuremon's name and now she is walking towards the coliseum with the others", said Gatomon.

``Bad news" said Matt, ``parents stay here, we go in with these disguises to try to stop the destruction".

``Just be careful," said Tai's mum. The digi-destineds and their digimons in their disguises headed towards the coliseum. They all got in because they all looked like Scubamons. The group sat in the stands waiting for what will happen.

* * *

In the opposite stand the demon lords were waiting for the first victim. In the arena, Ultimate Futuremon was standing waiting for the chosen victim. The chosen digimon was a Mojyamon.

``Who are you?" asked Mojyamon.

``I am Vanity, or Kari or Ultimate Futuremon" said Ultimate Futuremon, ``now battle".

Bone Boomerang.

She dodged and attacked.

Supreme Cannon.

The attack completely destroyed the Mojyamon. The demon lords and the Scubamons are cheer for the destruction of a digimon. She turned around and saw some Scubamons cheering very quietly.

``I wonder who they are?" she thought as she turned to the demon lord stand. Gatomon was thinking that Ultimate Futuremon may know that they are not Scubamons.

``Guys, Ultimate Futuremon saw us not cheering loudly, we have to cheer loudly next time so we don't get found out" Gatomon said. The group nodded to each other.

* * *

Millenniummon walked forward and his victim is another Leomon. A strange light surroundered him.

Millenniummon digivolve to Moon Millenniummon.

The Leomon looked surprised at the new form of a demon lord.

Moon Millenniummon. An evil god type digimon. Mega Level. His favourite attack is ``Dimension Destroyer".

``Now begin" said Ultimate Futuremon.

Fist of the Beast King.

Moon Millenniummon dodged the attack and then attacked.

Dimension Destroyer.

Leomon was completely destroyed. Moon Millenniummon de-digivolved back into Millenniummon and the whole coliseum cheered loudly. Ultimate Futuremon kept her eyes on the Scubamons on the other side. She was surprised that they cheered loudly this time.

Gatomon notices that Vanity is keeping an eye on them. The group spot that she is staring at them. So, they decided not to give away their identity.

Ultimate Futuremon decided to go and get something to eat. Daemon watches her walk away with something on her mind. He decided to tell Dragomon.

``Dragomon, Vanity has something on her mind" said Daemon.

``Maybe, she was thinking the digi-destineds should be somewhere near" said Dragomon.

``We should keep an eye on everyone in the stands" said Snowballmon. He looks as Steelixmon heads towards the arena.

``My turn soon" said Devimon.

* * *

Steelixmon waited for his victim. An Airdramon was forced out by Piedmon. ``Now it is time to be destroyed" said Steelixmon.

``Begin" said Millenniummon.

Spinning Needles.

Steelix Shield.

The attack hit Steelixmon's shield and did no damage. ``Now my turn, to attack" said Steelixmon.

Steelix Earthquake Sword.

Steelix Blade.

Both attacks hit the Airdramon. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the Airdramon. Everyone in the stands cheered and everyone watches as Devimon prepares to move out.

Ultimate Futuremon heads towards the stands again, when something captures her eyes. She entered the holding cells and saw a Digitamamon trying to help let the prisoners escape.

``Stop there" Ultimate Futuremon said.

Nightmare Syndrome.

Future Shield.

The attack missed and Vanity was ready to destroy the intruder.

Future Lion Claw Wrap.

Digitamamon was wrapped up and taken out into the coliseum. The whole crowd looked as Vanity brought in the intruder.

``This is a message to any digimon that tries to get on my bad side" said Vanity.

Future Saphira Blaze.

Digitamamon was completely destroyed. Every digimon in the stands looked at the destroyed digimons data. Ultimate Futuremon then said, ``I am tried, we continue tomorrow".

The seven demon lords agreed and left the stage. Kari looked and the strange Scubamons have left. She still wondered if they were the digi-destineds in disguise.

* * *

Later, T.K and Patamon stepped away from the group as Piximon was taking his guard duty. They both then saw a Gekomon beening chased by Ultimate Bearmon.

``Digivolve" said T.K.

Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon.

``Leave the Gekomon alone" said Magna Angemon.

Excalibur.

``I would not attack if I was you" said a voice. T.K. looked and saw Ultimate Futuremon nearby.

Spider Thread.

T.K. was captured. Magna Angemon then surrendered and was grabbed by Ultimate Bearmon.

``You both be destroyed tomorrow" said Vanity. She took both of them to the holding cells. Hawkmon saw this all happening and went to alert them.

* * *

Next time, Beast Warsmon prepares to destroy T.K and Patamon. The others try to rescue him. Can they defeat Beast Warsmon finally?


	13. Coliseum Battles part 2

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 13- Coliseum Battles part 2**

* * *

Hawkmon arrived to tell the group of T.K.'s capture.

``Why would T.K. leave us?" asked Mimi.

``I sorry but he got captured because of me" said the Gekomon.

``So he was trying to safe you, that's the T.K. I remember" said Matt's Dad.

``His Patamon digivolved into Magna Angemon to deal with Future Bearmon" said the Gekomon.

``That's a good decision, since Ultimate Bearmon is a mega and Magna Angemon can fight megas and survive the encounter" said Cody.

``It would have worked if Ultimate Futuremon didn't turn up" said the Gekomon, ``she said that he was going to fight in the coliseum tomorrow".

``Guys that is the problem now, Ultimate Futuremon may figure out that we were there as well" said Black Agumon.

``We have to safe him, before one of the demon lords finishes him off" said Gatomon.

The digi-destineds prepared their disguises and return to the coliseum. They get through the guards again. They wait for the upcoming battles.

* * *

Ultimate Futuremon was sitting in her room at the coliseum. She was thinking why she captured the digi-destined rather than kill him on the spot. Daemon wanted to speak to her about capturing the child and not ending his life.

``She may want him to die in a fight by one of us" said Dragomon.

``What if it's her normal side trying to break out?" asked Daemon.

``What do you mean about that?" said a voice. Daemon had only time to react as Ultimate Futuremon holded him by the neck.

``He didn't mean it, Vanity" said Devimon.

``Hope he didn't for his own safety" said Vanity. She dropped Daemon and left the room.

``I think we should be more careful" said Snowballmon.

``Yes, because the other kids are still out there somewhere" said Beast Warsmon.

``We need to go to our seats now" said Millenniummon and Steelixmon. The demon lords exited the room and sat in their seats. Ultimate Futuremon was already there. Devimon decided that he should go first.

* * *

The whole stadium cheered as Devimon completely destroyed the Elecmon prisoner. Everyone watched as Daemon leaves the stands to come to the arena. Devimon took his seat. Dragomon continued to look towards Ultimate Futuremon as she still has something on her mind.

Daemon watches as a Mammothmon has been pulled out to be his victim. Ultimate Futuremon stood up and went to make sure the prisoners are still there. ``Let's begin" said Daemon.

Tusk Crusher.

The attack knocked down Daemon. ``Or he shouldn't have done that" said one of the Scubamons.

Freezing Breath.

Daemon dodged this time and then attacked.

Infernal Blaze.

The attack completely destroyed Mammothmon. Daemon turned away. Ken and the others watch as Beast Warsmon got up and headed to the arena.

Inside, Kari grabbed T.K. and Patamon. ``It's your turn" she said, ``you both are going to fight at the same time".

``Can you answer some questions?" asked T.K.

``Yes" Vanity quickly said.

``One, who are we fighting, second are I going to fight with any weapons and third why do you feel upset?" asked T.K.

``You are fighting Beast Warsmon, you are going to get a weapon and yes I am upset" said Ultimate Futuremon, ``now come on he will be waiting.

* * *

The whole stadium rose from their seats, as Ultimate Futuremon arrives with T.K. and Patamon. Beast Warsmon bowed as Vanity went to grab a microphone.

``Today my servants, you get to see a digi-destined finally killed" Vanity said, ``this will send my message around to all my enemies not to make me mad". Gatomon quietly growled and Yolei noticed that she was not her normal self. Ultimate Futuremon threw T.K. a sword and headed towards her seat.

``Now time to end it" said Beast Warsmon.

``Patamon digivolve" said T.K.

Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon.

``So I get to fight a kid and an angel" said Beast Warsmon, ``I always get the hardest battles".

Excalibur.

Sword Strike.

Half Beast Wars Sword.

The three hit and come back from to the original positions.

* * *

``Now, we need to interfere" said Black Agumon.

``Digivolve" said Cody's granddad.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Beast Warsmon turned around just in time.

Terra Destroyer.

Beast Wars Shield.

Both attacked, no damage inflicted.

``The digi-destineds are here" said Dragomon. They all saw the Scubamons in the opposite stand reveal their true identity.

``Dragomon, I am going back to the Dark Ocean" Ultimate Futuremon said.

``Dragomon everyone leave now, I will give my life to make sure demon lords still stand" said Beast Warsmon.

``You will not be forgotten for your sacrifice" said Dragomon. As they left, the other digimons came to help the kids.

``Everyone digivolve" said Tai.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon. Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon form change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon.

Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon.

``How did you digivolve?" asked Tai pointing to Angewomon.

``I felt the old Kari nearby" said Angewomon.

* * *

``Everyone attack" said T.K.

Supreme Cannon.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

Positron Laser.

Blast Rings.

Celestial Arrow.

Tail Hammer.

Gate of Destiny.

Spider Thread.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Fist of the Beast King.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

The attacks hit the mark and completely destroyed Beast Warsmon.

``I may die but the demon lords will win in the end" Beast Warsmon said as he died. Ultimate Futuremon felt that she lost somebody close to her. Dragomon and the rest of the demon lords felt the same. They all agreed that Beast Warsmon was destroyed.

The whole group freed the digimons as the coliseum starts to collapse. The group said their goodbyes and returned to the island through the portal. Whamon was still there waiting for them.

* * *

Next time, Ultimate Futuremon decides for the day to rest. Dragomon and the remaining demon lords agreed. What will each one do on their day off? The digi-destined also relax on the island.


	14. The Day Off

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 14- The Day Off**

* * *

At the Dark Ocean, the six remaining demon lords and Ultimate Futuremon was still upset at the loss of Beast Warsmon. Piedmon, digimon Emperor, Ultimate Bearmon, Ultimate Seadramon, Spymon and the army of Scubamons and Divermons all cried at the loss of a demon lord. Ultimate Futuremon called a meeting.

``We need to take the day off" said Ultimate Futuremon.

``I agree with that" said Dragomon.

``We should spend the day away from each other" said Daemon.

``To think about our previous battles and past experience" said Devimon.

``To remember the sacrifice of our allies and friends" said Millenniummon.

``I am going to stay in my room" said Steelixmon. He left the conference room.

``Beast Warsmon always treated him like a brother" said Snowballmon.

``I am going to rest of the beach" said Vanity, ``I want no servants with me, please". She then left the room.

``She will be all right servants" said Dragomon. He dismissed everyone including the servants.

* * *

Dragomon was sitting in the throne room. Around him was his loyal servant and friend, Waru Seadramon. He was thinking about trying to get Kari to his world. That plan failed because T.K. came to save her. He couldn't try again because they had other enemies to fight.

Daemon was sitting in his room. With him was a Lady Devimon. He was thinking about the time he went after Ken with the Daemon Corps. Then beening sent to the Dark Ocean. On the top of his mind was him liking Kari or Vanity.

Devimon was in the game room. He was playing games. His loyal servant Parrotmon was playing table football with a Scubamon. On his mind was the time that T.K. and Patamon defeated him. Then the new digi-destineds destroying Kimeramon.

Millenniummon was in his room. All on his mind was the digi-destineds falling for his greed powers.

Snowballmon was in the computer room. Piedmon and the digimon emperor were with him. ``Snowballmon, the others are eating and then going to bed" said Piedmon.

``Thank you I just worried about Steelixmon" said Snowballmon.

In Steelixmon's room, Steelixmon was taking his pictures of Beast Warsmon and putting them into an album.

``I give this to Ultimate Futuremon, as a last request from him" said Steelixmon, ``I will go down fighting for my friend".

* * *

On the beach, Ultimate Futuremon was thinking about the past battles but she then started to have strange dreams.

``Come here little girl" said the machine. He was beening covered by an army small slime like digimon. ``What are you doing Numemon?" he asked. He then through his claw and all the Numemons.

The girl screamed and a bright light came from her. ``Kari are you all right" said Gatomon as she holded to the girl up. Agumon then digivolved to War Greymon and then destroyed the machine digimon.

``Was this a memory?" Ultimate Futuremon. Unknown to her, she was a digi-destined and that the demon lords have made her not remember anything about her past. All she knows is that she was always with the demon lords.

* * *

Ultimate Futuremon was having another memory.

``Give that here little girl" said a vampire like digimon. The girl said no and that Gatomon was there. He said that was not a request. Then a dinosaur appeared behind him with the boy, Tai, there. Tai throw the digivice into her hands.

Later, a wizard like digimon got hit by an attack while trying to protect the girl, Kari, and the Gatomon from the attack. He said that he enjoyed meeting Gatomon. He passed away and Kari's crest activated and Gatomon digivolved.

The vampire tried to launch an attack when Angewomon launched Heaven's Charm. He was paralyzed and all the partner digimons gave her their power. She then aimed an arrow at the vampire and killed him with one shot.

Vanity woke up and now is confused about why now she starts to remember her strange past. She de-activated her helmet.

``I wonder why I have the face of one of the digi-destineds, and why didn't I see the girl in my battles against the kids" said Ultimate Futuremon. She got up and headed back to the castle.

When she arrived, Dragomon came to her.

``Is there something wrong Vanity?" he asked.

``No everything is all right" Vanity lied.

* * *

Back at the island, the kids, the parents and the digimons were relaxing. ``I wonder why they have not tried to get back at us?" asked Veemon.

``I think they are upset and need some time to rest" said Azulongmon.

``The next area is full of machine creatures, they are Steelixmon's troops" said Whamon. Just then a digivice appeared and the partners were Whamon and Jim.

``Don't worry Jim, my rookie form is Penguinmon and my ultimate is Divermon" said Whamon.

The group nodded and stayed on the island before going to take the demon lords down tomorrow.

* * *

Next time, the group enter the dangerous land with machine like digimons looking around for them. Ultimate Futuremon travels to an area that she controls and discovers more about the mysterious visions. Will she found out the truth?


	15. Memories of the Past

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 15- Memories of the past**

* * *

Our heroes continued on their journey, Jim was doing his session of guard duty. Tai was sleeping nearby with the other digimons. Gatomon was watching Candlemon. He then woke up straight away. The others also woke up.

``Candlemon what is wrong?" asked Tai's Dad.

``I got a bad feeling that someone is remembering how Wizardmon died" said Candlemon.

``It has to be Ultimate Futuremon" said Azulongmon.

``She must be having old memories about her time as a digi-destined" said Agumon.

``Guys, the same happened with the memory of the Numemons beening destroyed by Machinedramon" said Tai.

``I think that the old Kari is trying to come back" said Gatomon.

``She must have been corrupted to make her attack us like she does" said Matt.

``Hawkmon, are we nearly there?" asked Yolei.

``We are nearly there" said Hawkmon, ``or no Spymon has spotted us".

``That means the demon lords are back in action" said Gabumon.

* * *

At Dark Ocean, the demon lords were waiting for the new orders. Steelixmon was keeping the album secret from the others. Elsewhere Ultimate Futuremon was waiting for Spymon. When Spymon arrived she left for the conference room. She took her seat.

``So they have arrived at Steelixmon area" said Ultimate Futuremon.

``So now we move towards our new goal" said Daemon.

``I deal with them now" said Steelixmon. He went to Ultimate Futuremon and left her the album. He then left.

``I think that is for the memory of Beast Warsmon, each of us planned to give you an album for each member" said Dragomon.

``I am going to one of my areas today" said Ultimate Futuremon.

``Why?" asked Devimon.

``Maybe to relax her mind" said Millenniummon.

``I hope you remember to be safe" said Snowballmon. Vanity nodded and put the album in her room and then left the dark ocean.

* * *

The group arrived and had to take cover as an army of Tankmons appeared. Whamon de-digivolved to his Betamon and stayed by Jim's side. Azulongmon stayed away so didn't attract the forces attention. Later, the forces moved away. The kids moved and saw a massive machine digimon looking around to see if he saw them.

Azulongmon returned to them and saw that the digimon had stopped them.

``Destroy the digi-destineds" it said.

Factorymon. A factory like digimon. Mega Level. He loves to step on his enemies. His ``Factory Blast" attack will send shockwaves.

Behind him came the army of Tankmons and Steelixmon himself.

``Everyone digivolve" said Jim.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon. Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon form change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon.

Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon.

* * *

At one of Ultimate Futuremon's controlled areas, she saw Bakemons and Phantomons at the graveyard. She then headed towards a tree. Then from the tree came an insect like digimon. ``Mistress, I thought it was someone else" said the insect.

``Don't worry Ultimate Spidermon, I was just going to found a place to think about things" said Vanity. She created Ultimate Spidermon back before she created Ultimate Bearmon.

``I leave now" said Ultimate Futuremon. She left the tree and headed to the city she controlled as well. The army of Mekanorimons and Guardromons patrolled the city and gave way as Ultimate Futuremon walked by.

She came to the main building and entered. She went into the main room and surprised the leader digimon.

``Intruder, what do you want?" asked the Vademon. He then saw that it was Vanity.

``I just want to rest for a day, is this all right" Vanity said.

``Sorry mistress, OK, you can stay in the room over there" Vademon said.

``Thank you" Ultimate Futuremon said. She then left the room and went into the next room.

* * *

Back at the battlefield the kids hid while the digimons battle.

Factory Blast.

Hyper Cannon.

Steelix Earthquake Sword.

The enemy digimons attacked and each of the kids' digimons dodged and then attacked back.

Supreme Cannon.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

Positron Laser.

Blast Rings.

Lighting Claw.

Tail Hammer.

Gate of Destiny.

Spider Thread.

Striking Fish.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Fist of the Beast King.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

The attacks all met their targets and half of the Tankmons and Factorymon were destroyed. Steelixmon and the rest of the Tankmons left the scene. The digimons de-digivolved back to their rookie forms.

* * *

Back at the town, Ultimate Futuremon was thinking about why she had told T.K., why she was not well. She was then hit by another vision.

``T.K. I am not feeling well" said Kari.

``I know that you can survive this" said T.K.

``I am not as strong as you, Matt or Tai" said Kari.

``You are strong, Kari don't give up" said T.K., ``anywhere Gatomon will make sure that you remain unharmed".

``I just hope the forces of darkness don't get to me" said Kari.

Ultimate Futuremon came out of the vision. Now she was worried about what she was doing attacking some of her old friends. She tried to forget that she was their enemy but her evil eyes returned again.

* * *

Next time, Ultimate Futuremon told the demon lords to take her servant Ultimate Spidermon and destroy the kids. She continued on her mission on her own. Can our heroes defeat a created digimon at last?


	16. The Destruction of Ultimate Spidermon

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 16- The destruction of Ultimate Spidermon**

* * *

At the dark ocean, the six demon lords were waiting for Ultimate Futuremon to come in. Just then Waru Seadramon came in.

``She never returned from yesterday" he said.

``What is she doing then?" asked Daemon. Just then, the screen clicked on. Everyone in the room turns to see Vanity there.

``I am giving you my servant, Ultimate Spidermon" Ultimate Futuremon said, ``I am going to remain in my areas for some time, bye". She then disappeared.

``I wonder what she is planning?" asked Devimon.

``None of our business" said Steelixmon.

``I can not believe that Whamon was a digimon partner" said Snowballmon.

``Yes, that's a problem now" said Millenniummon.

``Make the kids regret their decision to fight us" said Dragomon. He then dismissed the whole group. Steelixmon waits for Ultimate Spidermon. He appears after some time and both left for Steelixmon's area.

* * *

Back with our heroes, Tai was on guard duty with Agumon and Leomon near him. The rest of the group were eating. T.K. was thinking about Ultimate Futuremon and how she seems to be changing her mind a little. He then gets a bad headache. Matt notices.

``T.K. what's wrong?" Matt asked. This caught everyone's attention. Everyone including Tai, Agumon and Leomon turned to T.K.

``I think that someone is remembering what I said to Kari before the dark ocean took her the first time" said T.K.

``It has to be Vanity" said Gatomon.

``She is right, Kari was the only other person there" said Davis. Just then a digivice appeared and Tai's Mum got it and her partner is Leomon.

``That means finally I can digivolve into Saber Leomon" said Leomon.

``That's one more mega digimon" said Yolei.

``What about Seraphimon?" asked Veemon. Everyone remembered Patamon's mega form.

``I could try in our next battle" said Patamon.

* * *

Ultimate Futuremon thanked the Vademon and left. She walked passed the patrolling Mekanorimons and Guardromons. She stopped by a forest she controlled. She sat down and then noticed Puppetmon sitting in a tree. She had revived all the dark masters and now they all serve her.

``Puppetmon, come down here" Vanity said.

``Mistress, I coming down" said Puppetmon. He dropped out of the tree, followed by an army of forest based digimons. Above her was a Dokugumon..

``What brings you here Vanity?" asked the Dokugumon.

``I am going to each area I control to see if everything is still going to plan" said Ultimate Futuremon.

``You are welcome to my home mistress" said Puppetmon. Vanity agreed and left with Puppetmon.

Later, they arrived and Puppetmon opened the door. The servants, Vegiemons, came to her and took her to the room designed for her. When the kids decided to come back to the digital world, Vanity had gathered digimons loyal to her and started to take over areas. She did this when not encountering the digi-destined, and then going to fight them.

* * *

The heroes moved on towards the machine town. Leomon stayed with Tai's Mum. Arunkenimon also wants to digivolve to mega. Black Agumon wants Cody's granddad to be careful. Gatomon just then spots Steelixmon ahead of them.

``Guys, Steelixmon is ahead of us" said Gatomon.

Ultimate Spider Breath.

Giga Hu-Blast.

The kids and parents dodged the attacks and spotted two strange digimons near.

Ultimate Spidermon. An ultimate insect type digimon. Mega Level. No further data known.

Giga Doumon. A machine fox like digimon. Mega Level. She loves to act like an idiot before attacking. Her ``Giga Hu-Blast" attack will burn your soul.

``Everyone digivolve" said Arunkenimon.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon. Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon form change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon.

Leomon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

* * *

The parents stood behind the other digimons as the destined digimons prepare to fight.

Steelix Earthquake Sword.

Ultimate Spider Strike.

Giga Hu-Blast.

Many of the digimons dodged while War Greymon and Black War Greymon produced their shields and protected themselves and the partner humans. ``Attack now" said Sora's Mum.

Supreme Cannon.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

Positron Laser.

Blast Rings.

Lighting Claw.

Tail Hammer.

Excalibur Strike.

Spider Thread.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

Steelixmon watches as both of his allies were destroyed. ``Impossible they just destroyed one of Ultimate Futuremon's created servants" Steelixmon said before disappearing. The digimons de-digivolve and Saber Leomon became Bearmon.

* * *

Back at Puppetmon's house, Ultimate Futuremon was in the room for her. She got a shock at the same time of Ultimate Spidermon death.

``No I just lost one of my created servants" Ultimate Futuremon said. Puppetmon entered the room.

``What is wrong?" he asked.

``The digi-destined just destroyed one of my loyal servants" Vanity said, ``its name was Ultimate Spidermon".

``I want revenge on T.K. for destroying my toys, back when I captured him to play with" said Puppetmon.

``I hope you like the Ultimate Puppetmon I gave you" said Vanity.

``I like it, thank you" Puppetmon said as he left the room.

* * *

Next time, Ultimate Futuremon returns to earth to teach the digi-destineds not to mess with her. The people of the town run around to dodge her attacks. Can the heroes stop her?


	17. Ultimate Futuremon Storm Barrage

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 17- Ultimate Futuremon Storm Barrage**

* * *

At Puppetmon's house, Ultimate Futuremon was preparing to go to Earth and destroy more of the town for revenge of Ultimate Spidermon's death. She entered the dinner room and the other demon lords were there.

``What's the plan for today?" asked Dragomon.

``It will not involve your lot" said Vanity.

``What do you mean?" asked Puppetmon.

``I am going to go to Earth to make them repay for my servant's destruction" said Ultimate Futuremon.

``I hope you succeed" said Snowballmon.

``Do not be foolish" said Devimon.

``He is right, we don't want to lose you" said Millenniummon.

``She will be all right" said Steelixmon.

``Steelixmon is right, Ultimate Futuremon is non stoppable" said Daemon. The group agreed to let Ultimate Futuremon to go to Earth.

* * *

On earth, the mayor of the town and everyone else looked at the destruction of where the parents of the digi-destined were.

``Mayor, there somebody behind us" said a kid. The mayor and everyone turned to see Kari standing there without anyone else.

``Kari, where are the others?" asked the mayor.

``They are all in the digital world with their parents" secretly lied Kari.

``So when are they coming back?" asked another kid.

``I do not know, when the demon lords are destroyed" said Kari. The group and Kari walked away from the scene. Kari was secretly preparing an attack to destroy the rest of the town.

Later, she sat in a tree thinking about all the digimons who died to protect the digi-destineds. She tried to forget the visions she was getting about her past. She could only care for the demon lords and their destroyed allies and Beast Warsmon.

The mayor and the rest of the group decided to contact the digi-destineds to see if Kari was telling the truth.

* * *

In the digital world, Tai was the only one awake, everyone else was still asleep.

Later, everyone was awake when the mayor contacted Tai on his phone.

``Tai, is the kids' parents with you?" asked the mayor.

``Yes they are, and some of them are digi-destineds now" said Tai.

``Thank god, that Kari's information was correct" said the mayor. This message made Tai jump. The whole group saw him jumping.

``Did you say that Kari told you?" asked Tai.

``Yes, why?" said the mayor.

``Get everyone out of the town" said Tai, ``we will return as quickly as we can".

``OK! Bye" said the mayor as he finished his calls. Tai turned to the others.

``Guys, Kari is on Earth" said Tai, ``and she told the mayor about us".

``Why would Kari go to Earth?" asked Andromon.

``To destroy and take revenge remember we destroyed her servant, Ultimate Spidermon" said T.K.

``All right digi-port open" said Yolei. The whole group disappeared through the portal.

* * *

Tai and the others ran to the mayor. He was so happy that the children and the adults were alive. The group noticed that Kari somehow has appeared behind the mayor.

``So my plan has worked" she laughed. She started to change back into her digimon form, Ultimate Futuremon.

``Everyone digivolve" said Tai. The digi-destined moved to protect the others.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon. Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon form change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

``You must be kidding if you think that will work" Ultimate Futuremon said and then launched an attack.

Ultimate Future Blast.

She started to fire bullets at her enemies, all the digimons dodged the attack but each one came away with some injury.

* * *

``I will teach you guys for destroying one of my servants, he was the top general of my graveyard territory" said Ultimate Futuremon.

``Everyone attack" said Matt.

Supreme Cannon.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

Positron Laser.

Blast Rings.

Lighting Claw.

Tail Hammer.

Excalibur Strike.

Spider Thread.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

Future Shield.

The whole group looked and saw that she was still standing. ``My turn" she said.

Storm Barrage.

Hurricanes appeared between her and the digimons. They all got hit and de-digivolved. Arunkenimon became Kunemon. Ultimate Futuremon turned around to attack the humans.

``Kari we know that you have been having memories of your past experience" said Ken.

``I am going to let you live, remember this I can destroy you at anytime" said Ultimate Futuremon. She then disappeared.

* * *

Next time, the team return to the digital world. Steelixmon sends one of his top generals to attack them. Can Kunemon show her true power?


	18. Steelixmon's Top Generals part 1

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 18- Steelixmon's Top Generals part 1**

* * *

At the dark ocean, Kari was sitting on the throne. Just then Waru Seadramon came in. He looked and saw that Vanity was in her human form.

``Next time knock before entering" Kari said.

``Sorry but I didn't know that you were in your human form" said Waru Seadramon. Just then Steelixmon and Piedmon entered the room. Both looked as Kari was sitting on the throne.

``Is there anyone here that knows how to knock before entering?" asked Kari.

``Sorry, we didn't know that you were in your human form, next time send us a message" said Piedmon.

``We are calling a meeting" said Steelixmon. Kari got up and changed into Ultimate Futuremon and left the scene. She took her seat at the conference table.

``All right, we need a new plan" said Snowballmon.

``I say that the humans should face one of my top generals" said Steelixmon.

``I took them all down by myself yesterday" said Vanity.

``We know, how did you make those hurricanes?" asked Daemon.

``That is her secret" said Dragomon.

``Arunkenimon is now a Kunemon" said Devimon.

``Do not state the oblivious, Devimon" said Millenniummon.

* * *

Our heroes, after recovering from yesterday's fight, left for the digital world again. The mayor and the ones who didn't go last time stayed behind.

``Digiport open" said Yolei's eldest sister. The whole group was surroundered by light and then vanished.

When they arrived, they were back near Steelixmon's territory. The group was thinking about what happened yesterday. Just then Yolei came across a crest in a tree.

``I think it is my crest" said Yolei, as the crest went towards her.

``It is the crest of loyalty" said Gennai, ``it is one of the four missing crests".

``That means I am going to digivolve to ultimate soon" said Hawkmon.

``I wouldn't worry about that" said a voice, ``you should worry about me". The group turned around to see Steelixmon and a machine like digimon.

Hurricane Machinemon. An element machine type digimon. Mega level. He is one of Steelixmon's generals. His ``Hurricane Blast" attack will blow you away.

* * *

``Everyone digivolve" said Candlemon.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon. Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon form change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Aquilamon digivolve to Hippo Gryphomon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

In Hawkmon place was a Gryphon like digimon.

Hippo Gryphomon. A phantom beast like digimon. Ultimate Level. He has a violent nature, but retains the intellect from when he was a Gryphonmon. His ``Heat Wave" attack will burn you.

In Kunemon place was a strange insect like digimon.

Parasimon. A parasite like digimon. Mega Level. She can control digimons. Watch out for her ``Electric Bind" and ``DigiCabolic Steroid" attacks.

* * *

Steelix Earthquake Sword.

Hurricane Blast.

Hyper Cannon.

The digimons dodged the attacks as an army of Tankmon appeared. ``Attack now" said Matt.

Supreme Cannon.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

Positron Laser.

Heat Wave.

Lighting Claw.

Tail Hammer.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

The Tankmons were destroyed but the general and Steelixmon survived.

* * *

Hurricane Dance.

5 hurricanes came towards them. Divermon was the only one to de-digivolve. The others attacked again.

Supreme Cannon.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

Positron Laser.

Heat Wave.

Lighting Claw.

Tail Hammer.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

This time Hurricane Machinemon was destroyed. Steelixmon escaped. The digimons all de-digivolved.

* * *

Next time, the heroes enter the machine town. Steelixmon needs them to a maze. The heroes are broken up and have to fight machine digimons to get back together.


	19. Steelixmon's Top Generals part 2

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 19- Steelixmon's Top Generals part 2**

* * *

At Steelixmon's machine city, the demon lords plus Ultimate Futuremon were sitting and eating watching the screens if the digi-destined try anything.

``I will make them fight in my maze" said Steelixmon.

``So what will make them go into your maze?" asked Dragomon.

``Capture one of them and hold them prisoner here" said Steelixmon.

``You know that you are going to be taking a big risk fighting them here" said Daemon.

``He is planning to end them or die fighting" said Millenniummon.

``If so, this is goodbye" said Devimon.

``We will miss you then" said Snowballmon.

``The digi-destined you should capture is Yolei" said Ultimate Futuremon.

``That is a great decision" said Steelixmon, ``my two remaining generals and my army of machines will get to fight them".

The remainder of the group left the scene. Steelixmon prepared his army and himself for the up-coming battle.

* * *

Yolei was waking up and went towards Hawkmon. She was thinking that Hawkmon can now become an ultimate. She looked around to see Tai asleep on guard duty. Bearmon was cuddling Tai's Mum. The digimons all were sleeping when they heard a voice.

Steelix Bindings.

Yolei screamed as she was wrapped in chains. She looked to see Steelixmon coming. The digimons all woke up to see Steelixmon grabbing Yolei and throwing her over his shoulders.

``Put her down" said Hawkmon.

``No, if you want her, come to my city" Steelixmon said. Steelixmon and Yolei disappeared from their view. The digi-destineds all woke up to see Yolei missing and Tai still asleep on his guard duty. Gatomon went to him and knocked on his head.

``What was that for?" asked Tai. He saw everyone awake except for Yolei. ``Forget that question, where is Yolei?" he asked.

``She was captured by Steelixmon, during your nap" Hawkmon said.

``He said, we must go to his city to save her" said Agumon.

``We need to go then" said Tai.

* * *

The group arrived at the city; Tai was looking around and saw no troops.

``Where are the troops?" asked Tai. Then the ground opened and everyone but Azulongmon dropped in.

``Next time Tai, don't ask why" said Sora. Just then, Steelixmon appeared. Tai and the others looked at him. Bearmon could see a maze behind Steelixmon.

``If you want to save the girl you have to get through the maze, but there is many entrances and they all lead to the same exit" said Steelixmon, ``I have my troops inside the maze as well". He then vanished. Azulongmon came in and picked up the non-digidestined digimons and the other humans. The group noticed five different entrances. Tai decided that the groups.

Tai went with Tai's mum and Tai's dad. Their digimons came with them. Gatomon also tagged along.

Matt went with T.K. and Davis. Their digimons came with them.

Izzy went with Cody and Cody's Granddad. Their digimons came with them.

Sora went with Mimi and Yolei's oldest sister. Their digimons came with them. Hawkmon also tagged along.

Joe went with Ken and Jim. Their digimons came with them.

* * *

With Tai, his group entered the first entrance and encountered four Tankmons. ``Everyone digivolve" he said.

Agumon digivolve to Greymon.

Bearmon digivolve to Leomon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon.

Hyper Cannon.

The digimons couldn't dodge and got hit. They then attacked back.

Nova Blast.

Fist of the Beast King.

Lightning Claw.

Magical Game.

The attacks destroyed the Tankmons and they continued on the journey.

* * *

With Matt's group, Davis was trying to be funny but didn't succeed. He stopped when they encountered an army of Mekanorimons.

``Digivolve" said Matt.

Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Garurumon digivolve to Were Garurumon.

Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex Veemon.

Twin Beam.

The digimon dodged a bit and then attacked back.

Wolf Claw.

Gate of Destiny.

Vee Laser.

The Mekanorimons were destroyed and the group continued on their mission.

* * *

With Izzy's group, Black Agumon was trying to look funny. Tentomon was cheering him on. Armadillomon decided to sleep. Just then a digimon appeared in front of them.

``My name is Tsunami Machinemon" it said, ``I am one of my master's generals".

Tsunami Machinemon. The same as Hurricane Machinemon. ``His Tsunami Wave" attack will wash you out.

``Everyone digivolve" said Izzy.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon.

Tsunami Wave.

It washed the digi-destineds away from their partners. They then attacked back.

Mega Electro Shock.

Terra Destroyer.

Tail Hammer.

The digimons broke its armour and it was destroyed. The group continued on their mission to safe Yolei.

* * *

In the headquarters, Yolei was chained to a wall watching Steelixmon enjoying the digi-destineds fighting for their friend.

``I will not let you win" said Yolei.

``You have no force to stop me" said Steelixmon.

``He is right, you know" said a voice. Yolei notices Vanity standing there now.

``Why are you here?" asked Yolei.

``Steelixmon I want to thank you for the album you gave me earlier" said Ultimate Futuremon. She then teleported away.

* * *

Next time, Joe's and Sora's groups encounter their first enemies. The battles continue. Can the heroes save Yolei and take down another demon Lord?"


	20. Steelixmon'S Top Generals part 3

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 20- Steelixmon's Top Generals part 3**

* * *

Still in the maze, Mimi was trying to get the girls to think about the upcoming battles. Just then an army of Clockmon appeared.

Clockmon. A clock like digimon. Champion Level. Clockmon is always neutral in conflicts. His ``Chrono Breaker" attack will break your heart.

``Everyone digivolve" said Hawkmon.

Palmon digivolve to Togemon.

Kunemon digivolve to Dokugumon.

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon.

Chrono Breaker.

The digimons dodged and then attacked.

Meteor Wing.

Lightspeed Jabbing.

Poison Thread.

Feather Shot.

The attacks did no damage. ``Digivolve again" said Mimi.

Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon.

Dokugumon digivolve to Arunkenimon.

Togemon digivolve to Lillymon.

Wing Blade.

Spider Thread.

Flower Cannon.

Feather Shot.

This time the Clockmons were destroyed. The group continued on their mission.

* * *

Finally Joe's group encountered an enemy. An Andromon.

``Destroy the digi-destineds" it said.

``Everyone digivolve" said Joe.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon.

Lightning Blade.

The kids moved away and Andromon didn't look happy.

Mystic Eruption.

Striking Fish.

Striking Kick.

The attacks did no damage.

Terra Destroyer.

Terra Force.

Andromon was destroyed and all the digimons de-digivolved. Joe spots that the group is all back together.

* * *

Steelixmon watches as they head towards his room and the digimons outside are heading this way as well. His last general was by his side. Attached to a wall, Yolei was still struggling to get free of the chains that are still binding her. Steelixmon turned around and started to laugh because of her attempt to escape.

Later, Tai leaded the group into a room. Just then Steelixmon, his general and Yolei appeared.

Earthquake Machinemon. Same as Hurricane Machinemon. His ``Earthquake Rock" attack will shake you about.

``Everyone digivolve" said Tai.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon. Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon form change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Aquilamon digivolve to Hippo Gryphomon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Just then, the other digimons and the rest of the parents arrived. The last remaining Tankmons arrived.

* * *

Steelix Earthquake Sword.

Hyper Cannon.

Earthquake Rock.

The digimons dodged and then attacked back.

Supreme Cannon.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

Positron Laser.

Heat Wave.

Lighting Claw.

Tail Hammer.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

Steelixmon watches as all of his troops were destroyed. He tried to attack Yolei but Gatomon had freed her.

Supreme Cannon.

Positron Laser.

His shield was destroyed and he looked at them. ``Long live the demon lords" he said as he died. All the digimons de-digivolved and everyone left as the main building started to crash down.

``Two demon lords down, five to go" said Tai.

* * *

Back at the dark ocean, Ultimate Futuremon went to report the new information to the others.

``Steelixmon is dead" said Daemon.

``We have lost two members" said Devimon. He handed Vanity the album of Steelixmon.

``They will head to Devimon's territory next" said Snowballmon.

``I still upset about losing Steelixmon" said Millenniummon.

``They will pay one day" said Dragomon.

``I will make that happen" said Ultimate Futuremon.

* * *

Next time, the heroes head towards Devimon's territory to destroy him. They stop on an island and get attacked by Lady Devimon, Parrotmon, the Digimon Emperor and Metal Seadramon.


	21. Trouble of the Past Enemies

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 21- Trouble of Past Enemies**

* * *

At the dark ocean, Ultimate Futuremon was sitting on the throne. She was thinking about losing 2 demon lords. She then heard a knock on the door, she said come in and Metal Seadramon, Lady Devimon, Parrotmon and the digimon emperor entered. She knew that it was time for the meeting. She took her seat and noticed that two seats are empty which she still couldn't believe the destruction of two demon lords.

``We need to stop them now" said Dragomon.

``The group are heading for an island" said Daemon.

``I will deal with them" said Devimon.

``No Devimon, we don't want to lose you as well" said Millenniummon.

``We need a new plan" said Snowballmon.

``We will send Metal Seadramon, Parrotmon, Lady Devimon and the digimon emperor" said Ultimate Futuremon. The chosen ones nodded and left for the island.

``Ultimate Futuremon, do you want to go and help them?" asked Daemon. He had got up and walked towards her.

``I am going to stay in my room for a while" Vanity said. She then dismissed them all.

* * *

Inside Whamon, our heroes were talking about the destruction of Steelixmon. Hawkmon was laughing at that the demon lords weren't as strong as they felt. Tai disagrees that the earlier battles we didn't have many mega digimons and more digi-destineds.

``He is right Hawkmon" said Yolei.

``I know but we should be able to defeat the others" said Hawkmon.

``Don't forget that Millenniummon can digivolve" said T.K., ``and don't forget that Dragomon can fight mega level digimons and survive".

``Not forgetting that Ultimate Futuremon is stronger than all the demon lords combined" said Matt.

``We still don't know her weakness" said Gatomon.

``We also need to look for the other three crests" said Gennai.

``We have arrived" said Whamon. Tai looks and sees the island.

* * *

As everyone got out of Whamon, he had de-digivolved back into Betamon. Everyone notices that Davis and Veemon had walked away from the group. Everyone looked around the island and finally saw Davis near a crest.

``It is the crest of miracles" said Gennai. It started to shine and appeared around Davis's neck.

``So that means I can become an ultimate without DNA digivolving" said Veemon.

``So no more Imperialdramon then" said Wormmon.

``We could try to keep Imperialdramon until something goes wrong" said Azulongmon.

Later the group were relaxing on the beach. The digimons were splashing water on each other when they were attacked.

River of Power.

Darkness Wave.

Static Destroyer.

Emperor Boom.

Everyone turned around and saw Metal Seadramon, Lady Devimon, Parrotmon and the digimon emperor. The digimon emperor used some item.

``Everyone digivolve" said Matt.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon.

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Aquilamon digivolve to Hippo Gryphomon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

* * *

Davis, Ken, Tai and Matt noticed that Omnimon and Imperialdramon didn't appear.

``If you what the answer, it is that I used a digivice that stops you guys combining from now on" said the digimon emperor. The kids now knew that they have lost their best two digimons.

``I wish we had a miracle" said Davis.

Ex-Veemon digivolve to Aero Veedramon.

Aero Veedramon. A holy dragon type digimon. Ultimate Level. A large-sized Digimon who evolved from a regular Veedramon. Wings grew on his body, allowing him to fly across the sky. His favourite attack is ``V Wing Blade".

``I wish that does not happen again" said Lady Devimon, ``attack now".

River of Power.

Black Wing.

Parrot Claws.

Emperor Blast.

The digimons dodged the attacks and then attacked back.

* * *

Terra Force.

Giga Missile.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

V Wing Blade.

Striking Spike.

Heat Wave.

Lighting Claw.

Tail Hammer.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

All the enemy digimons were destroyed and the digimon emperor was also destroyed.

The digimons and the digi-destineds continued to have fun on the island after the battle. On their minds, is that there is no more DNA digivolving any more.

* * *

Next time, they arrive at Devimon's territory and start their mission. Ken finds his crest as the group arrived at the old base. They are attacked by an army of Kimeramons and Bakemons.


	22. Return of Kindness

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 22- Return of Kindness**

* * *

At the dark ocean, Kari was sitting on the throne having just lost 4 servants very easy. She had revived Lady Devimon as well and gave it to Daemon. There was a knock on the door and she changed back into Ultimate Futuremon. She said come in and Devimon entered the room. She then left the room with Devimon.

"They are close to my territory now" said Devimon, "I have my Kimeramons and my Bakemons were encounter them".

"The area they were start from is Ken's old base" said Daemon. When the demon lords took over the digital world, they also changed the land, moving certain places into new places.

"We also have to stop them from finding the final two crests" said Millenniummon.

"The crest of kindness is at the base" said Dragomon.

"I just want them dead now" said Snowballmon.

"I will make that happen when I encounter them again" said Ultimate Futuremon.

"I head to Infinity Mountain" said Devimon. He left and the remaining demon lords went to have something to eat.

* * *

Whamon was travelling in the sea, Cody was inside Submarimon and Gomamon was also travelling nearby. The rest of the group is inside Whamon. Azulongmon kept to the skies. T.K. was pacing up and down and Patamon was worried.

"T.K. what's wrong?" asked Patamon.

"Patamon, I want you to stay out of the next battles" said T.K. This surprised everyone because T.K. never wanted Patamon not to fight.

"Why T.K.?" asked Matt.

"I don't want him to be reborned again" said T.K.

"You mean we are going to face him again, Devimon" said Biyomon.

"You need to forget the death of Angemon" said Matt. Matt then punches T.K. T.K. then attacked him. Tai, unlike himself, stayed out of the fight.

"The place we were land is near Ken's old base" said Whamon.

"I remember that is were my crest was left" said Ken.

"That means I can digivolve to ultimate too" said Wormmon.

* * *

When the group arrived, Whamon and Submarimon de-digivolved and watch as Ken and Wormmon run into their old base. The rest of the group waited and saw Ken come back with the crest of kindness around his neck. He started to walk towards them, when they were attacked.

Heat Viper.

Zombie Claw.

The digimons dodged and saw an army of Bakemons and Kimeramons coming towards them.

"Everyone digivolve" said Ken's mum.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Ex-Veemon digivolve to Aero Veedramon.

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Aquilamon digivolve to Hippo Gryphomon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

"Our kindness will prevail" said Ken.

Stingmon digivolve to Jewelbeemon.

Jewelbeemon. A jewel insect type digimon. Ultimate Level. He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat and fights gorgeously. His favourite attacks are ``Spike Buster" and ``Shot Claw".

* * *

Heat Viper.

Zombie Claw.

All the digimons dodged and then attacked back.

Terra Force.

Giga Missile.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

V Wing Blade.

Shot Claw.

Heat Wave.

Lighting Claw.

Tail Hammer.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

The digimon attacks hit their mark and the Bakemons were destroyed while half of the Kimeramons were destroyed.

* * *

The Kimeramons now retreated from the scene. Just then, Ultimate Futuremon appeared behind Ken.

"Someone help" said Ken. All the digimons turned around to see Ken in the hands of Ultimate Futuremon. She then launched an attack on Ken.

Crimson Nail.

The attack made a wound mark on Ken's neck. She then aimed for the digimons.

Future Saphira Blaze.

The attack de-digivolved all the partner digimons and Ultimate Futuremon then left the scene. Wormmon ran to Ken's side. He was bleeding badly. Half an hour later, Joe had stopped Ken from dieing from the attack.

* * *

Next time, Ken is still recovering from the attack. The group go to found Cody's crest and encounter a Phantomon. Elsewhere, Ultimate Futuremon goes to found a lost object. Will our heroes prove themselves strong against the remaining demon lords?


	23. Dino Power, Moon Device

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 23- Dino Power, Moon Device**

* * *

At Infinity Mountain, Devimon watches as his Kimeramons returned and then Ultimate Futuremon appeared and so did the rest of the demon lords. The group all sat down. Devimon looked at Ultimate Futuremon who had a big grin on her face.

"What have you done?" asked Devimon.

"I used Devidramon's attack and made a cut on Ken's neck" said Ultimate Futuremon.

"Wait, I wanted to get Ken hurt" said Daemon.

"I thought ahead and saw our digimons losing" said Ultimate Futuremon. Phantomon then appeared.

"We can send Phantomon to deal with them" said Dragomon.

"Cody is the only one to not have a crest" said Millenniummon.

"We need to get a new power source" said Snowballmon.

"I can digivolve" said the Phantomon.

"While he does that I will go and get the moon device" said Ultimate Futuremon.

"It is beening protected by the sovereigns" said Devimon.

"No worry, I am very strong" said Vanity. She then flied away.

* * *

The heroes were still looking after Ken when Azulongmon spots Ultimate Futuremon coming towards them.

Aurora Force.

She just dodged and flew above him and continued on her mission. "All right, that is strange" said Azulongmon.

"She does not want to fight us" said Betamon.

"I wonder why?" asked Mummymon. A digivice appeared by Ken's mum side. She picked it up and her partner happens to be Mummymon.

"Looks like I am a partner digimon now, my forms are Gazimon and Tuskmon" said Mummymon, "I hope I can become a mega soon".

Cody walked around and saw a crest in the rocks. It started to shine and in a couple of seconds it was around his neck.

"It's the crest of Bravery" said Gennai.

"I can digivolve soon" said Armadillomon.

* * *

Ultimate Futuremon continued and arrived at a mysterious castle. Just then, Baihumon, Ebonwumon and Zhuqiaomon appeared.

Zhuqiaomon. A holy bird type digimon. Mega Level. He is the digital guardian of the south. His ``Crimson Blaze" attack will burn you.

Baihumon. A holy beast type digimon. Mega Level. He is the digital guardian of the west. His ``Wolf Claws" attack will cut you to pieces.

Ebonwumon. A holy beast type digimon. Mega Level. He is the digital guardian of the north. His ``Phantom Mist" attack will confuse you.

"Who are you?" asked Zhuqiaomon.

"I am Ultimate Futuremon or Vanity" said Ultimate Futuremon.

"Kari, fight the demon lords control" said Baihumon.

"I am here for the moon device" said Vanity, "give it here or die".

"Over our dead bodies" said Ebonwumon, "attack".

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

Future Shield.

They all looked and she was still standing with no damage. "My turn then" she said.

Future Lion Claw.

She knocked down all the sovereigns and grabbed the moon device and left the scene. The three sovereigns got up and followed.

* * *

Cody notices as a Phantomon appeared. It then got surroundered by a light and digivolved.

Phantomon digivolve to Ghoulmon. The new digimon looks different to any before.

Ghoulmon. A demon lord type digimon. Mega Level. His ``Death Arrow" attack will shoot at your heart.

"For Ken" said Cody, his crest activated, "digivolve".

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Ex-Veemon digivolve to Aero Veedramon.

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Stingmon digivolve to Jewelbeemon.

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Aquilamon digivolve to Hippo Gryphomon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Ankylomon digivolve to Brachiomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Brachiomon. A long necked dragon type digimon. Ultimate Level. A Long-Necked Dragon type Digimon who is the largest known Dinosaur type Digimon, he takes on the form of a Brachiosaurus. His ``Aqua Shutter" attack will wash you out.

* * *

The sovereigns still are following when she opens a portal and then she disappeared. Zhuqiaomon was surprised and decided to go and help Azulongmon.

Death Arrow.

The attack was aimed at Ken but Black War Greymon blocked with his shield. Tai looks as three more digimons appeared. "The sovereigns" said Ghoulmon.

"Attack now" said Ken's dad.

Terra Force.

Giga Missile.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

V Wing Blade.

Shot Claw.

Heat Wave.

Lighting Claw.

Aqua Shutter.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

The attacks destroyed Ghoulmon. The digimons de-digivolved and Mummymon became Gazimon again.

"Azulongmon, Ultimate Futuremon has taken the moon device" said Baihumon.

"So that is why, she was not interested to fight us" said Azulongmon.

* * *

Next time, Ultimate Futuremon goes to her land and uses the device to give her a new stronger servant. Devimon sends an army of Tuskmons and Snimons. Can Hawkmon show his true power?


	24. Rise of the Gryphons

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 24- Rise of the Gryphons**

* * *

At Infinity Mountain, the demon lords watched as the sovereigns gather together. Ultimate Futuremon was sitting on the top seat looking down at the other members before talking.

"I am going to my lab to use the power of the moon device" said Ultimate Futuremon.

"I like the idea" said Daemon. He was trying to make himself look good in front of Vanity.

"Daemon, stop that" said Dragomon.

"We need a plan" said Millenniummon.

"Don't look at me" said Snowballmon. Everyone looked at her.

"I send an army of Tuskmons and Snimons against them" said Devimon.

"I am going now" said Vanity. She then disappeared and Devimon dismissed his troops to attack the kids.

* * *

Azulongmon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon and Zhuqiaomon were wondering what the demon lords needed the moon device for. Tai was also thinking about when Kari were bought back to their side again. Agumon was also thinking about when they can have Ultimate Futuremon fighting their enemies.

"Tai it will happen, all we need to do is defeat the demon lords" said Matt.

"I wish she didn't do what she has done" said Azulongmon.

"She has been on their side for almost a month now" said Ken. Ken had recovered from the recent attack on him.

"Ken, I also missing her company" said Gatomon. Unknown to them, Spymon was spying on them and has learnt that they are missing their former friend. He then vanished.

* * *

Inside Ultimate Futuremon's territory, Vanity was walking towards her lab. She knocked and a Datamon opened the door. He letted her in. She then came up to the main lab when she was stopped by someone behind her.

"Sorry little girl, that is not for any visitors" said Waru Monzaemon. She then noticed she was in her human form. She then changed into Ultimate Futuremon. Waru Monzaemon was annoised by making a mistake. "I am sorry, mistress" he said, "I just forgot that you have a human form."

"It is all right" she said. He letted her into the lab. The Ebemon in control saw her and bowed.

"Mistress, I am happy to see you" said Ebemon. Just then Spymon appeared and landed on her shoulder. Spymon told her what he heard and she smiled.

"Once I done here, send the message to the others to make them know that I am going to the enemy side for a while" said Ultimate Futuremon.

"Yes mistress" said Ebemon. He left the room and Ultimate Futuremon then continued on the creation.

* * *

Ken notices the incoming troops. "Everyone digivolve" he said.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Ex-Veemon digivolve to Aero Veedramon.

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Stingmon digivolve to Jewelbeemon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Ankylomon digivolve to Brachiomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

The group noticed the new digimon almost them. Phoenixmon looked at Gryphonmon and decided to end their battle.

Gryphonmon. A mystical beast type digimon. Mega Level. He loves to battle. His ``Gryphon Claw" attack will make you scream.

Twin Sickles.

Slamming Tusk.

The digimons dodged the attacks and prepared to attack back.

* * *

Terra Force.

Giga Missile.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

V Wing Blade.

Shot Claw.

Gryphon Claw.

Lighting Claw.

Aqua Shutter.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

The attacks destroyed the Snimons and Tuskmons. The digimons all de-digivolve and go to their partners. They all sat down and started to eat.

* * *

Ultimate Futuremon was working on the new creation. It was complete and it opened its eyes and looked at her. It got up and walked towards Ultimate Futuremon. It bowed and waited for its orders.

"Rise Ultimate Scientistmon" Ultimate Futuremon said, "I have given you powers that none have had before".

"What kind of power?" asked Ultimate Scientistmon.

"The power to fool digimons and humans" said Ultimate Futuremon, "I need you to use it on me".

"Yes mistress" said Ultimate Scientistmon.

* * *

Next time, the heroes are attacked by Vademons but get a surprise as Ultimate Futuremon appears and saves them. Is she back to normal? Find out next time.


	25. Return of Kari

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 25- Return of Kari**

* * *

Ultimate Futuremon was walking around in the desert. She had strange new coloured eyes and her wings were badly injured. She seemed to be looking for something. She hid when Devimon, Daemon and Millenniummon turned up. She remained hidden.

"She couldn't have gotten far" said Devimon.

"Dragomon will have our heads for losing her" said Daemon.

"We should not tell him then, he won't know" said Millenniummon.

"What would I not know?" asked a voice. The three turned around to see Dragomon and Snowballmon.

"That we have lost Vanity" said Daemon. Snowballmon gulped. Dragomon grabbed Daemon.

"If she joins the digi-destineds, then you will all pay" said Dragomon, "I gave up many plans to capture Kari to found Vanity".

"She will not want to rejoin them after what she has done" said Snowballmon.

"Now let's leave and prepare a new attack" said Devimon. Daemon was freed and the group disappeared. Ultimate Futuremon came out of hiding and continued on her way. She didn't know where she could stay because the demon lords control this land.

* * *

Tai was leading the group when Agumon stopped. The rest of the group stopped behind him but Tai didn't notice so Azulongmon attacked him.

Blue Thunder.

The attack hit the ground before Tai. Now he turned around and saw the group stopped. He stayed in his position.

"What's wrong Agumon?" asked Matt.

"I am picking up a familiar scent" said Agumon.

"How familiar?" asked Zhuqiaomon.

"Like a lost friend" said Agumon. This got everyone's attention and Tai rejoined the group.

"A lost friend" said Gabumon.

"Yolei, something is coming our way" said Hawkmon. Now the group turned around to see an object coming towards them. Gatomon had prepared her claws. All the digimons prepared to attack. The digi-destineds went to protect the parents. Just then Gatomon put her claws away as Ultimate Futuremon appeared. The whole group were also surprised about her appearance.

"Gatomon is that you" Ultimate Futuremon said. Then she fainted and everyone saw her changing back into Kari. Gatomon ran towards her and felt her light energy.

"I sense no more dark energy coming from her" said Azulongmon, "we need to give her some time to rest". He looked and saw her original coloured eyes.

* * *

Later, Gatomon was still by Kari's side. Tai and the others were sitting nearby. Ken seems to be happier than the others. Agumon could not wait to fight with Ultimate Futuremon soon.

"Guys, the demon lords will come for her" said Gennai.

"Yes and she is badly injured" said Baihumon.

"How come?" asked Wormmon.

"Her wings were damaged so that is why she walked all the way here" said Ebonwumon.

"We need her to rest for now" said Zhuqiaomon.

"I agree" said Candlemon. Gatomon was still by Kari's side as she woke up.

"Sorry Gatomon but I need to keep moving" said Kari. Everyone then ran to her. She then activated a power.

Future Healing.

The light surroundered her and finally she looked better.

"Sorry but I can not stay here" Kari said, " so goodbye". As she was about to leave when she was attacked.

Alien Ray.

Kari dodged by jumping. She looked as an army of Vademons appear.

"Come with us Vanity" they said.

* * *

``No" said Kari, "I am going to make up for the damage I have done, activate digimon form". She was surroundered by a light. She span around on the spot and her arms change into claws, armour equipped itself to her body, guns appeared on the end of her body, her legs gain claws, the dragon head appeared on the body, a helmet covered her face and two wings on her back. Her eyes open and are coloured green than red. She jumped up and fired her guns and landed. She performs a dance and shouts her name Ultimate Futuremon.

"Digivolve" said Ultimate Futuremon. The other digimons nodded and then digivolved..

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Ex-Veemon digivolve to Aero Veedramon.

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Stingmon digivolve to Jewelbeemon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Ankylomon digivolve to Brachiomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

* * *

"Gatomon digivolved to mega" said Matt.

Alien Ray.

Future Shield.

The attacks hit the shield but never hit them. The digimons then attacked back.

Terra Force.

Giga Missile.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

V Wing Blade.

Shot Claw.

Gryphon Claw.

Magna Fire.

Aqua Shutter.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

Ultimate Future Blast.

The attacks hit the mark and the Vademons were destroyed. The digimons de-digivolved and Ultimate Futuremon became Kari again.

"Guys the demon lords weren't happy with my escape" said Kari.

"We will protect you from them" said Gatomon. The group decided to protect her.

* * *

Next time, Kari is telling the group about being turned against them. Devimon sends his Kimeramons and Ogremons to attack them. Can the group discover the truth behind Kari beening on their side?


	26. Kari reveals all

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 26- Kari reveals all**

* * *

Kari was sleeping near Gatomon. Tai was waiting for the group decision on what to do with Kari on their side. Agumon walked up to him.

"I am worried about Kari, Tai" said Agumon.

"I know, but it shouldn't have been too easy for her to get away" said Tai.

"Remember Tai, her wings were damaged so she couldn't fly to us" said Gabumon. He and Matt had joined them followed by everyone but Kari.

"Tai keep it down" said Tai's dad.

"We need to keep Kari away from us until we hear the story behind her reappearance" said Tai. Just then the sovereigns appeared.

"What news?" asked Black Agumon.

"The demon lords are upset about losing Vanity and have brought their full army to bring her back" said Baihumon.

"They seem to want her back" said Wormmon.

"I think we should hear the story before we decide" said Gatomon, "she did say it would be better if she left so they don't attack us".

"I also think that she needs our protection then" said Ebonwumon.

"Can we just get some sleep" said Gennai.

* * *

In the morning, the group were still asleep as Kari woke up. She walked around for a bit. She went to get some food. She had a few moments to think about the past.

"I can not believe how foolish they are" said Kari, "the demon lords could have taken it easy on my wings". She was sitting in a tree when Gatomon and Hawkmon came to look for her.

"I am up here" said Kari. Gatomon and Hawkmon looked up.

"We will worried when you disappeared" said Hawkmon.

"I am just hungry" Kari said, "I have to keep my strength before I move on".

"Sorry but you are not going anywhere" said Tai. The three turned to see the rest of the group there.

"When did you guys get here?" asked Kari.

"When Hawkmon said we will worried about you" said Yolei, "we care as well".

* * *

When Kari was done eating, she came out of the tree. She then decided to tell her story.

"The last thing I remembered before yesterday was beening holded by the demon lords, they will tormenting me" said Kari, "They stopped when I had agreed to join them but I did say not to hurt you".

"So the demon lords must have done something to make you want to fight" said Ken.

"Then the next memory I had was waking on Infinity Mountain, I did try to escape but the demon lords noticed that I was behaving differently" said Kari, "they captured me, tied me down but I did escape they grips and Devimon used his hands to damage my wings".

"So how did you escape?" asked Tai.

"I used the guns to make a smokescreen and I ran away as fast as I could, I did hide when they came looking for me" said Kari. She then noticed digimons attacking them.

Heat Viper.

Pummel Whack.

The digimons dodged and saw the enemy digimons, Ogremons and Kimeramons.

"I am going to make up for the damage I have done, activate digimon form" said Kari. She was surroundered by a light. She span around on the spot and her arms change into claws, armour equipped itself to her body, guns appeared on the end of her body, her legs gain claws, the dragon head appeared on the body, a helmet covered her face and two wings on her back. Her eyes open and are coloured green than red. She jumped up and fired her guns and landed. She performs a dance and shouts her name Ultimate Futuremon.

"Digivolve" said Ultimate Futuremon. The other digimons nodded and then digivolved..

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Ex-Veemon digivolve to Aero Veedramon.

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Stingmon digivolve to Jewelbeemon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Ankylomon digivolve to Brachiomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

* * *

"Now we attack" said Parasimon.

Terra Force.

Giga Missile.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

V Wing Blade.

Shot Claw.

Gryphon Claw.

Magna Fire.

Aqua Shutter.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

Ultimate Future Blast.

The attacks hit the digimons and they are destroyed. The digimons de-digivolved and Ultimate Futuremon turned back into Kari.

* * *

Next time, Kari starts to become part of the team. She starts to remember more about her past. The demon lords send Ultimate Scientistmon to attack them. Will Kari show her true form?


	27. Ultimate Scientistmon's Trick

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 27- Ultimate Scientistmon's Trick**

* * *

Back at Infinity Mountain, Daemon and the remaining demon lords were waiting for the arrival of Ultimate Scientistmon. He arrived and they all had a meeting.

"Vanity has earned back their friendship" said Daemon.

"She has given us the command to finish them of now" said Devimon.

"I will prepare the castle for the return of Ultimate Futuremon" said Millenniummon.

"Ultimate Scientistmon it's your turn" said Snowballmon.

"I will enjoy their destruction" said Dragomon.

"I will go" said Ultimate Scientistmon, "I was created by her to hide her dark side". He is then seen leaving the castle.

* * *

Back with the others, Kari was walking behind the rest of the group with Gatomon at her feet. Ken still wondered why she could not forgive herself. Tai was talking to Gennai.

"Gennai, I still think that it was too easy to meet up with Kari again" said Tai.

"I know Tai, but I have no idea why" Gennai said. The whole group stopped when Kari suddenly stopped.

In her mind, she, Patamon and T.K. were all alone with Piedmon. All three were on the rope when Piedmon had caught them up. Patamon had just digivolved to Angemon.

Angemon tried his hardest but in the end he was knocked down to the ground. Piedmon then threw a tiny sword to cut the rope above Kari so they couldn't escape.

T.K. was then grabbed by Piedmon and pulled towards him. Kari grabbed T.K.'s hands but then Piedmon cut the rope below them and sent them flying.

Kari came out of her vision and clasped on the floor.

"Kari, what's wrong?" asked T.K.

"She just fainted for no reason" said Gatomon. Patamon then had a shock.

"She was remembering the time we faced Piedmon, T.K." he said.

"She did" T.K. said.

"But it stopped at you both falling off the rope" Patamon said.

* * *

While they were talking, they did not notice Ultimate Scientistmon coming towards them. He then attacked them.

Scientist Lava.

The digimons dodged and finally noticed the enemy digimon.

Ultimate Scientistmon. A scientist type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. Loves to burn his enemies with his test tubes. Special attack- Scientist Dark Cloud.

"Everyone digivolve" said the whole group minus Kari who was still on the ground.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon. Ex-Veemon digivolve to Aero Veedramon.

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Stingmon digivolve to Jewelbeemon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Ankylomon digivolve to Brachiomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

* * *

"I am here for Vanity" Ultimate Scientistmon said.

"Over our dead bodies" said Magnadramon. Unknown to them, Kari was grinning.

Scientist Dark Cloud.

War Greymon removed his shield and protected the kids.

"Everyone attack" said Gennai.

Terra Force.

Giga Missile.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

V Wing Blade.

Shot Claw.

Gryphon Claw.

Magna Fire.

Aqua Shutter.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

Ultimate Scientistmon just dodged the attack.

* * *

Kari smiled and got up. "Activate digimon form" said Kari. She was surroundered by a light. She span around on the spot and her arms change into claws, armour equipped itself to her body, guns appeared on the end of her body, her legs gain claws, the dragon head appeared on the body, a helmet covered her face and two wings on her back. Her eyes open and are coloured red than green. She jumped up and fired her guns and landed. She performs a dance and shouts her name Ultimate Futuremon.

Ultimate Saphira Blaze.

The attack sent all the digimons flying. Tai looked around to Ultimate Futuremon attacking them.

"She tricked us" said Tai.

"Guys, I still can not feel any dark energy coming from her" said Azulongmon, "I am confused now".

The digimons had finally destroyed Ultimate Scientistmon as Ultimate Futuremon left the scene.

* * *

Next time, the group begin the final battle with Devimon. Ultimate Futuremon starts to repay the demon lords for over-reacting and damaging her too much. Can our heroes finally defeat Devimon?


	28. End of Devimon

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 28- End of Devimon**

* * *

At Infinity Mountain, Devimon was getting punched like a punching bag by Ultimate Futuremon.

"I am still mad about hurting my wings that badly" she said.

"I thought it would make it easier for them to see that you had to walk there" Devimon said. The other demon lords were shakening in the distance. Ultimate Futuremon then turned to Daemon. He tried to fly but Ultimate Futuremon released an attack.

Future Lion Claw Wrap.

Daemon then was stopped and brought to her. Ultimate Futuremon then threw him onto the table and then tied him down.

Ten minutes later, Ultimate Futuremon gave up on her beat up with the demon lords. She then flapped her wings and healed them all.

"Devimon the kids are close now so this maybe goodbye" Ultimate Futuremon said. All the other demon lords disappeared with Vanity while Devimon prepared for the final battle.

* * *

Our heroes are still recovering from the attack when Tai smacked himself in the face. Everyone turned to him.

"Son why did you hit yourself?" asked Tai's dad.

"I was truly fooled by Ultimate Futuremon" said Tai.

"Tai, somehow I still think that there is a part of her sister inside Vanity's mind" said Azulongmon. The other sovereigns looked at him.

"You mean, that Kari is trying to fight whatever created the evil version of Ultimate Futuremon" Zhuqiaomon said.

"Yes and this means the memories are trying to weaken the control that the demon lords have over her" said Azulongmon.

"Guys it is our destiny to beat the demon lords" said Davis. Everyone then looked to see Infinity Mountain in the distance.

"Its time to destroy Devimon" said an angry T.K.

* * *

The group continued to walk on and stopped when they saw Devimon standing nearby with an army of Mame Tyramons, Pteramons, Peckmons, a Rize Greymon and a Jumbo Gamemon.

"Meet my strongest troop members" said Devimon.

Mame Tyramon. A mutant type digimon. Ultimate Level. Data type. Mutation type Digimon which the data of Tyrannomon unites the data of Mamemon and is brought together. Special attack- Mame Bite 1000.

Pteramon. A winged dragon type digimon. Armor / Champion Level. Data type. A Winged Dragon type Digimon from which Armadillomon, an ancient descendent, evolved with the Digi-Egg of Love. He is able to bomb the opponent down without showing himself. Special attacks- Sharp Wing, Missile Storm and Raining Bomb.

Peckmon. A bird type digimon. Champion level. Vaccine type. It is presumed that because he has shurikens etc. Special attacks- Spiral Claw and Thousand Beaks.

Rize Greymon. A cyborg type digimon. Ultimate level. Vaccine type. A Cyborg type Digimon who has mechanized more than half of his body. He flies across the sky and defeats the enemy despite his lumbering big body. Special attacks- Trident Revolver, Rising Destroyer and Solid Strike.

Jumbo Gamemon. A cyborg level. Mega level. Data type. This huge Cyborg Digimon can sacrifice the strength of his metal shell to fire a fully-body beam from his mouth. In his special move "Megaton Hydro Laser". Special attacks- Jumbo Crater, Jumbo Jetter and Megaton Hydro Laser.

* * *

"Lets finish this, we need a miracle" said Davis as his crest started to activate.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Stingmon digivolve to Jewelbeemon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Ankylomon digivolve to Brachiomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

Ulforce Veedramon. A holy knight type digimon. Mega level. Vaccine type. He excels in mobility, and he wears shining armour on his body that is made from the scarce Blue Digizoid. Special attack- The Ray of Victory.

Touch of Evil.

Mame Bite 1000.

Missile Storm.

Thousand Beaks.

Trident Revolver.

Megaton Hydro Laser.

The digimons dodge the attacks and prepared to counter attack.

* * *

Terra Force.

Giga Missile.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

The Ray of Victory.

Shot Claw.

Gryphon Claw.

Magna Fire.

Aqua Shutter.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Solar Ray.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

The attacks hit the targets and all of the enemy digimons disappeared while Devimon laughed at their attempts.

"The others will get their revenge" he said before he disappeared too. All the digimons de-digivolved and left the scene.

* * *

Back at the dark ocean, the four remaining demon lords were unhappy with the destruction of Devimon. Millenniummon gave Vanity an album with pictures of Devimon.

"Now they are heading towards Millenniummon's territory" said Snowballmon.

"I will prepare my forces for the upcoming battle" said Millenniummon.

"They will find this battle hard, because you can digivolve twice" said Daemon.

"Each of us, have stronger powers than the other ones" said Dragomon. Spymon sat on Vanity's shoulder, who remained quiet the whole time.

* * *

Next time, Jun becomes a partner to Centarumon. The heroes enter Millenniummon's territory and encounter a Gran Dracmon. Can Wormmon and Centarumon digivolve to protect the kids?


	29. Time Battles

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 29- Time Battles**

* * *

At the dark ocean, Vanity was sitting on her throne remembering the memories of the destroyed demon lords. Waru Seadramon, Metal Seadramon and Machinedramon then entered the throne room. They looked at Ultimate Futuremon.

"Vanity, the others are waiting" Waru Seadramon said. Ultimate Futuremon just sat there without moving.

"I think she is lost in thoughts" said Machinedramon, "let's leave her for now". The three left the room and walked towards the remaining demon lords.

"What's wrong?" asked Dragomon.

"Vanity is just sitting on the throne not doing anything" said Metal Seadramon.

"She just wants time to herself" Daemon then said.

"Then we move on" said Machinedramon.

"They are heading towards Millenniummon's area" said Snowballmon. Unknown to them, while they were talking Ultimate Futuremon had gone to her room to sleep.

"I send Gran Dracmon to deal with them" said Millenniummon. He then disappears and a Scubamon entered.

"Dragomon, Vanity has gone to her room" the Scubamon said.

"OK! Leave now" Dragomon said. The Scubamon left the scene.

* * *

Our heroes continued to walk on their journey, Tai wondered which demon lord is their next opponent.

"Anyone knows, who we face next?" he asked.

"I think it might be Millenniummon" said Ken. Everyone looked at him. "OH! Yes, because I thought that Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon will be the last to face" he continued to say.

"I agree, because Snowballmon is their tactical expert" said Azulongmon. Just then a digivice appeared and it revealed that Jun was now a digi-destined too and Centarumon was her partner.

"I am going to be as strong as my brother" Jun said.

"I let you know that I will protect you" Centarumon said. Unknown to them, Spymon was watching the scene and was surprised about this new information.

* * *

They continued until Azulongmon spotted a crystal and a digimon heading towards them.

"Tai we got trouble" he said. The group turned to see Moon Millenniummon and a new digimon standing nearby.

"I am Moon Millenniummon" the crystal digimon said, "and this is Gran Dracmon. Gran Dracmon then roared.

Gran Dracmon. A demon beast like digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. The King of Vampire Digimon, and a silent Demon Beast Digimon. Since ancient times, he has looked after his castle in the Dark Area, and boasts of such strength that not even the Seven Great Demon Lords can interfere with him. Special attacks- Crystal Revolution and Eye of the Gorgon.

"Wait why does it serve the demon lords then?" asked Tai.

"Because no-one goes against Ultimate Futuremon" Gran Dracmon said.

"We need kindness" said Ken. His crest started to activate.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Ankylomon digivolve to Brachiomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

* * *

Gran Kuwagamon. An insect type digimon. Mega Level. Virus / Data type. A dangerous Digimon that is called the "Demon of the forest". He deeply inhabits the forest of the Digital World, and only comes out at night. Special attacks- Dimension Scissors and Catastrophe.

Armormon. A cyborg type digimon. Ultimate Level. Virus type. A variety of Cyborg type Digimon whose combat power was improved with a protective suit, and has bore his arms with heavy firearms. Special attacks- Justice Strike and Surprise Attack.

Crystal Drop. Death Crystal.

Crystal Revolution.

Both digimons launch their attacks at the digimon. Moon Millenniummon released two attacks. All the digimons dodged the attacks.

* * *

Terra Force.

Giga Missile.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

The Ray of Victory.

Dimension Scissors.

Gryphon Claw.

Magna Fire.

Aqua Shutter.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Justice Strike.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Aurora Force.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

The attacks hit Gran Dracmon and completely destroyed him. Moon Millenniummon escaped and all the digimons de-digivolved and Armormon became Bokomon.

Bokomon. A mutant type digimon. Rookie Level. Vaccine type. Special attack- Fierce Escaping Dash.

* * *

Next time, Millenniummon sends an army of Argomons to attack them. He uses his greed power to separate them and force them to fight the mutant digimons. Can they survive?


	30. Argomon Trouble part 1

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 30- Argomon trouble part 1**

* * *

At the dark ocean, Vanity was still in her room thinking about everything that has happened since she returned to the digital world. The Scubamons and Divermons were keeping an eye on her when she went berserk.

Storm Barrage.

5 hurricanes then appeared and completely destroyed the servants.

Elsewhere, the remaining demon lords heard the explosion and knew that Vanity just launched an attack.

"I think she has become a threat to anyone who faces her" said Dragomon.

"We could send her to destroy all of our enemies" said Daemon.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Daemon" said Snowballmon, "she would easy destroy us the moment we enter the room". Just then, a Scubamon entered.

"She just left Dragomon, and she is on a rampage" it said.

"Don't worry, I have my army of Argomons set to destroy the digi-destineds" said Millenniummon.

* * *

With our heroes, Tai was thinking that their group has gotten bigger in the last couple of days. Zhuqiaomon then notices something in the distance destroying things in its path. He then saw that it was very familiar. It continued to come as it launches an attack.

"In coming" he could only say to warn them.

Storm Barrage.

Tai looked around to see five hurricanes heading towards them. They dodged as well as they could but did get hit.

"Okay what attacked us?" asked Baihumon. He then noticed the familiar shape of Ultimate Futuremon.

"Destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy" said a berserk Ultimate Futuremon.

"She is crazy" said Jun. Ultimate Futuremon just kept repeating the phrase again and again.

"Okay she wants a fight" said Bokomon.

* * *

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Terra Force.

Terra Destroyer.

Ultimate Futuremon just walked into the attacks but came out with no damage.

"That's impossible" said War Greymon.

Future Lion Claw Strike.

The attack hit War Greymon completely destroying him. Out of the smoke appeared Metal Greymon.

"Tai she just destroyed my War Greymon form" he said, "now I can not become War Greymon ever again". Tai now wanted to teach her a lesson.

Lightning Claw.

Gatomon tried to attack her only to get kicked away. Ultimate Futuremon just continued to walk on, leaving the scene.

"OH! Right, now we got a rampaging Kari on the loose" said Azulongmon.

"I have the feeling she be back" said Ken. Metal Greymon and Black War Greymon then de-digivolved.

* * *

The group wondered why Kari was regretting everything else and destroying the scenery.

"I think Kari somehow is completely lost it, and is intent on destroying anything in her way" said Gennai. The others were still thinking about it when Patamon saw Ultimate Futuremon in the distance picking up a scent. He watched as she turned around and started to come back.

"Guys, she coming back this way" he said, "and she picked up a scent". Thee group turned to see a group of mutants near them.

"Its Argomon" said Gatomon.

Argomon. A mutant type digimon. Ultimate Level. Virus type. Even though countless eyes are attached to his body, the eyes on his head remain closed. He can freely change his shape, transforming his arms into wings and displaying his adjacent offensive tentacles. Special attacks- Imprisonment, Elimination Line and Hypnos Claw.

"Split the children up" the Argomon army said. The leader Argomon only had time to react as an attack came at him.

Future Lion Claw.

The leader Argomon was destroyed and everyone turned to see Ultimate Futuremon there.

* * *

"Destroy, destroy, destroy" she continued to say. Just then, Ultimate Futuremon started to shine.

Ultimate Futuremon form change to Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

The whole group looked to see a more beast like version of Ultimate Futuremon.

Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode. A beast type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. In this form she is more destructive. Special attacks- Hurricane Destruction, Shadow Claw Strike, Desert Blaster, Beast Dragon Blast and Chaos Beast Jump.

The new digimon seemed to be looking at Gatomon with I am hungry look on her face. "Dinner" it said as it moved closer to Gatomon.

Lightning Claw.

Gatomon's attack hit Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode enough to make her scream in pain.

"Now instead of dinner, I will destroy you" it said.

Chaos Beast Jump.

She pounced on Gatomon who screamed in agony. Patamon and the other digimons knew not to interfere or they would get destroyed. Gatomon was picked up and thrown at her friends. Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode then turned around.

Desert Blaster.

She aimed all around and split the whole group into groups of three, and sending the Argomons flying too. She roared and continued on her mission to found someone as powerful as she is.

* * *

Next time, Agumon wonders what too do without a mega form. Our heroes fight the Argomons and destroy them. They reencounter each other but Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode turns up to finish them off. She eliminates Metal Garurumon just like War Greymon. Azulongmon reveals a new power and Agumon and Gabumon digivolves to a new level. Can anything defeat Ultimate Futuremon?


	31. Argomon Troublepart2, Bio Warp Digivolve

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 31- Argomon trouble part 2, Bio Warp Digivolve**

* * *

With Tai and his parents, Tai was waking up and saw Agumon on the floor and his parents and their partners there too. He went to them only to get attacked by something.

Hypno Claw.

Tai was thrown to the ground. Agumon, Bearmon and Candlemon woke up to see three Argomons there.

Agumon digivolve to Greymon. Greymon digivolve to Metal Greymon.

Bearmon digivolve to Leomon. Leomon digivolve to Ice Leomon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Ice Leomon. A beast man type digimon. Ultimate Level. Data type. A Digimon of justice that lives in cold places. He is assumed to have evolved from a Leomon who trained hard on the coldest of grounds. Special attacks- Fist of Ice, Full Recovery, Blizzard Breath and Shadow Spin Kick.

Fist of Ice.

Giga Blaster.

Wise Storm.

The attacks destroyed the Argomons and the group continued to look for the others.

Elsewhere the rest of the group had encountered the remaining Argomons and completely destroyed them. One Argomon was left and started to shine.

Elsewhere, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode was flying and saying the phrase, destroy, all the time.

* * *

Matt was walking his group towards his friends when Gabumon tackled him to the ground. Matt turned to see claws in the ground just where he was a second ago. The claws retracted and Matt noticed that Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode was there.

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Giga Missile.

He tried to aim at her but she quickly dodged and prepared to strike back.

Beast Dragon Blast.

The attack hit Metal Garurumon and reverted him back into Gabumon.

"Weak, not my rival" Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode said before she left the scene.

"Matt, she has the done the same to me as she did to Agumon" said Gabumon, "I can no longer become Metal Garurumon". Matt was now shocked.

"She has destroyed our top two digimons" he said. He and Gabumon then decided to run as fast as they could to tell the others. Unknown to them, the remaining Argomon who was now different prepared to follow them.

* * *

With the others, Tai wondered where Matt was. T.K. also wanted to know where his brother was. Matt then came running towards them.

"Tai we have a problem" said Matt.

"What?" asked Tai.

"Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode destroyed Metal Garurumon and now we don't have the strongest digimons any more" said Matt.

"Matt is right, War Greymon and Metal Garurumon were the first megas we had" said Izzy.

"There is a way" said Azulongmon, "it is called Bio Warp digivolution, and it will bring stronger versions of War Greymon and Metal Garurumon".

"Guys, she is looking for a challenge" said Gabumon, "she wants a rival". Gabumon then turned to see an Argomon in the distance.

"OH! No, it's Argomon Mega" said Bokomon.

Argomon Mega. A mutant type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. Special attacks- Distortion Line, Brute Force and Judecca Cannon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Ankylomon digivolve to Brachiomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

* * *

The digimons were about to attack when an attack came out of nowhere.

Shadow Claw Strike.

The Argomon Mega was completely destroyed, the digimons turned to see a familiar shape in the distance. It was Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

"OH! Now we have to face the enemy at almost full power" Baihumon said.

"I want a worthful opponent" Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode said.

"Sorry but everyone cover us while I call the power up" said Azulongmon.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

The Ray of Victory.

Dimension Scissors.

Gryphon Claw.

Magna Fire.

Aqua Shutter.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Justice Strike.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode only dodged the attacks and was looking at Azulongmon.

* * *

Azulongmon started to release his energy. The light that occurred blinded everyone but Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode. She had an ``I am happy'' look on her face.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

When the light disappeared two new digimons stood facing Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

Victory Greymon. A dragon man type digimon. Mega Level. Vaccine type. He is a subspecies of WarGreymon that wears armour made of the super-metal Chrome Digizoid, and is able to swing his huge sword around lightly; this "Heroic Dragon Soldier" confronts his enemies by utilizing his special sword-based attacks. Special attacks- Trident Gaia, Victory Charge and Dramon Breaker.

Z'd Garurumon. A cyborg type digimon. Mega Level. Data type. He's the final form of Garurumon, and a subspecies of MetalGarurumon, and mounted on this beast tank Digimon is the super dreadnought-class ultimate weapon, the Z'd Cannon. Special attacks- Full Metal Blaze, Blow Black Breath and Z'd Hou (Z'd Cannon).

* * *

Z'd Garurumon and Victory Greymon went into their fighting poses as Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode took to the sky. She started to produce an energy ball in her hands.

Terra Force.

Both digimons dodge the attack and prepared to fight back.

Trident Gaia.

Z'd Hou.

The attacks got really close to hit her but she continued to flap her wings to stop the attacks. The three digimons then looked at each other and prepared to fight again.

Full Metal Blaze.

Dramon Blaster.

Z'd Hou. (Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode using Z'd Garurumon's attack).

The attacks hit the mark and all three digimons were sent flying. Agumon and Gabumon returned while Ultimate Futuremon reappeared and was badly injured but still on a rampage.

"I will be back" she said. She then took off.

* * *

Next time, the demon lords go after the rampaging Ultimate Futuremon. They send Dark Clownmon to get her. Can anyone control the beast within?


	32. Control the Beast

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 32- Control the Beast**

* * *

At the dark ocean, the remaining demon lords were talking about the rampaging Vanity. Snowballmon was in her room when she discovered the truth behind the new digimon vanity became. She ran into the main room to tell them the new information.

"I have found out about Vanity" she said.

"What have you found out?" asked Daemon.

"I have found out that Vanity has four different forms, one for each type of world" said Snowballmon.

"So Kari is the human form" said Waru Seadramon.

"So Ultimate Futuremon is the digital form" said Dragomon.

"So what about the dark and light forms then?" asked a Scubamon.

"The dark form is Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode" said Snowballmon, "the new digimon we have seen".

"So capture her then" said Dragomon.

"I send my servant Dark Clownmon to get her" said Millenniummon, "we need to be worried about Victory Greymon and Z'd Garurumon". Millenniummon then vanishes.

* * *

With our heroes, Agumon and Gabumon were still saying that they are better than the other one.

"Tai, you should stop them" said Gatomon who was on his shoulder.

"I know Gatomon, but I don't want to get shouted at by them too" said Tai. Izzy was sitting and going through his laptop when he discovered some information on Vanity.

"Guys I found out that Vanity has four different forms for each type of world" said Izzy.

"Ok, Kari is the human version, Ultimate Futuremon is the digital version" said Gennai.

"That means there is still her dark version and light version" said Black Agumon.

"I think Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode is the dark version" said Baihumon.

"I agree" said Gennai, "so there is still the light version out there". The group prepared to move when they saw burning trees in the distance. Agumon looked to see Ultimate Futuremon coming forward.

* * *

Ultimate Futuremon stepped forward and started to shine again. "OH! No, here we go again" said Yolei.

Ultimate Futuremon form change to Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

"Bio Warp digivolve now, guys" said Tai. Agumon and Gabumon prepared to digivolve.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

The three digimons went into their battle positions. Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode took to the sky to launch an attack.

Wind Cyclone.

She releases feathers from her wings and directed it at Tai. Victory Greymon moved to protect him. He stopped the attack but didn't notice Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode behind him.

Shadow Claw Strike.

Victory Greymon was sent flying. Z'd Garurumon stood waiting with his cannon.

Z'd Hou.

Z'd Hou.

Both Z'd Garurumon and Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode both used the same attack. Tai wondered if there is a way to stop the beast.

Dark Clown Illusion.

Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode just flapped her wings to stop the attack. She looked to see a clown like digimon in the distance.

* * *

Dark Clownmon. A clown type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He likes to play tricks on his opponents. Special attacks- Dark Clown Sword, Dark Clown Trick, Dark Clown Illusion and Dark Clown Dustcloud.

Millennium Wrap.

Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode got wrapped up and Millenniummon grabbed her quickly before she could escape. Dark Clownmon turned to them.

"Digivolve" said Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon. Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Ankylomon digivolve to Brachiomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

* * *

Dark Clown Sword.

Dark Clownmon tried to attack the kids but Black War Greymon knocked him away while the digimons counter-attack.

Trident Gaia.

Z'd Hou.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Pandora Dialog.

The Ray of Victory.

Dimension Scissors.

Gryphon Claw.

Magna Fire.

Aqua Shutter.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Justice Strike.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

The attacks completely destroyed him. All the digimons de-digivolved.

* * *

Back at the dark ocean, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode was chained in a prison cell. Daemon looked at her.

"Vanity control the beast within" he said.

"Let me go or I destroy you" Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode said. Dragomon, Snowballmon and Millenniummon came forward.

"Please listen, control the beast" said Snowballmon. She waited but Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode's dragon head moved.

Beast Dragon Blast.

The demon lords ducked as the attack destroyed the wall behind them. The dragon head returned to its original place.

"I am in control" said Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode. The demon lords left the scene.

"She is too strong" said Dragomon, "she will weaken without food".

* * *

Next time, Millenniummon releases a Neo Devimon, a Metamormon, a Vikemon and a Parallelmon to attack the kids. Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode remains chained up but still fighting. Daemon wonders if she never gets tired. Can anything control the beast?


	33. Wizard Power

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 33- Wizard Power**

* * *

At the dark ocean, in the dungeon, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode was still standing strong. Daemon noticed that she hasn't had anything to eat for a while. Millenniummon, Dragomon and Snowballmon then walked in.

"How she doing?" asked Dragomon.

"She is still beening strong" said Daemon.

"I can hear you" said Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

"We need to attack the humans now" said Snowballmon.

"I send my Neo Devimon, Metamormon, Vikemon and Parallelmon" said Millenniummon.

"Now we leave Vanity for now, we will return by tomorrow" said Dragomon. He and the other demon lords left the dungeon.

"If they, think that I am going to tire, then they are more stupid than I thought" said Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

* * *

Back with our heroes, Tai wondered why the demon lords wouldn't yet Vanity continuing destroy the digital world.

"I wonder why Kari seems almost impossible to get to, when in her dark form" said Candlemon.

"Candlemon it is like, Kari is beening surroundered by her own darkness" said Gatomon.

"I wonder if we could go back in time to stop her capture in the first place" said Ken.

"That is impossible Ken, because we could change something else by mistake" said Azulongmon.

"Like releasing her digital form" said Wormmon.

"I think, I would what that pussy cat for a pet" said Ogremon. He got slapped by Andromon.

"When are you going to learn that she is an enemy" said Bearmon. Ogremon just blushed.

"I think he is in love with Snowballmon" said Joe.

* * *

Tai watches as Joe runs from Ogremon, but just then both of them were blasted onto the ground. Tai turned to see four digimons approaching.

Neo Devimon. A Fallen Angel type digimon. Ultimate Level. Virus type. An evolved form of Devimon, strengthened by a mysterious person. This makes him an Artificial Digimon, since his will has been strengthened artificially, allowing the mysterious Tamer to control him perfectly. Special attacks- Stun Claw, Guilty Claw and Deep Sorrow,

Metamormon. A Mutant type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. This Digimon has the fearsome ability to copy the powers of any Digimon he battles and morph into them. Once he's morphed, he can use not only their powers. Special attacks- Laser Translation and Transceirave.

Vikemon. A Beast Man type digimon. Mega Level. Vaccine type. A Beast Man type Digimon that governs lands of a permafrost layer. He is the leader of the Ikkakumon and Zudomon army corps. Special attacks- Arctic Blizzard, Viking Axe, Viking Flare and Bazooka Howl.

Parallelmon. A Mutant type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. A cool-headed Mutant type Digimon who is programmed to cross over many 'Alternate Worlds' and strengthen himself by taking Tamers as his energy data. Special attacks- Absorbent Bang and Endless Trance.

* * *

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Ankylomon digivolve to Brachiomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

In Candlemon's place was a dark knight like digimon.

Chaos Gallantmon. A dark knight type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He wears a demonic armour made of Chrome Digizoid, in his right arm, he wields the shield,"Gorgon", in his left arm, he wields the spear, "Balmung". Special attacks- Judecca Prison, Chaos Disaster, Cruel Balmong and Chaos Shot.

* * *

Deep Sorrow.

Transceirave.

Bazooka Howl.

Endless Trance.

The enemy digimons fired their favourite attacks but the digimons dodged and Azulongmon fired his own attack to protect the digi-destineds.

Trident Gaia.

Z'd Hou.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Chaos Disaster.

The Ray of Victory.

Dimension Scissors.

Gryphon Claw.

Magna Fire.

Aqua Shutter.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Justice Strike.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

The attacks completely destroyed the enemy digimons and the partnered digimons de-digivolved.

* * *

Back at the dark ocean dungeon, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode was planning her escape attempt. Outside her prison cell, a Scubamon was on guard duty. He kept looking away from Vanity and didn't notice her preparing an attack.

Wind Cyclone.

The attack completely destroyed the Scubamon. Vanity had been using her claws to break the bonds on her wings so she could launch that attack. She smiled and laughed.

* * *

Next time, our heroes meet Susanoomon, the sacred guardian of the digital world. They are attacked by Gargoylemon and Millenniummon. Millenniummon reveals his third form. Vanity escapes the dungeon and attacks the demon lords but something stops her from destroying them.


	34. Susanoomon arrives

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 34- Susanoomon arrives**

* * *

At the dark ocean, the demon lords were talking about their captive.

"She still is too strong, Dragomon" said Daemon.

"She destroyed a servant with ease" said Snowballmon.

"I don't get why she is that strong" said Dragomon, "now we need a new plan".

"I go with my Gargoylemon" said Millenniummon, "I will show my third form". Millenniummon then vanished.

* * *

Our heroes watched as a giant warrior like digimon appeared. "I am Susanoomon" it said.

Susanoomon. A God Man type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. God Man Digimon that the fusion between EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. When abnormality occurs in the system of the Digital World, he appears and destroys everything, and re-constructs the system. Special attacks- Heaven's Thunder and Celestial Sword.

"I have heard of Susanoomon, he is an equal to Fanglongmon" said Gennai.

"That's true, but nothing is equal to the true strength of Vanity" said Susanoomon.

"What do you mean?" asked Agumon.

"Her true strength has no rival" said Susanoomon, "she is like a god".

"So, nothing will stop her then" said Tai.

"If someone can control the beast part of her, then yes" said Susanoomon.

* * *

Back at the dark ocean, Ultimate Futuremon was now in the cell. She had changed back so she could escape.

Future Teleport.

She disappeared and reappeared near the demon lords. They were surprised with her escape.

"You thought you could hold me, you were wrong" she said as she started to change.

Ultimate Futuremon form change to Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

Hurricane Destruction.

The demon lords dodged but Vanity's servants, Ultimate Bearmon and Ultimate Seadramon were destroyed. The demon lords then returned the favour.

Tentacle Claw.

Snowball Claw.

Evil Inferno.

The three attacks almost hit her but she just flapped her wings. "I am enjoying this" she said.

Shadow Claw Strike.

Daemon grabbed her hand while Dragomon launched his tentacles around her.

"I suggest you stop fighting us now" said Snowballmon who had her claws near her neck.

* * *

With our heroes, Susanoomon saw Moon Millenniummon and a gargoyle like creature coming towards them. Just then Moon Millenniummon started to shine.

"OH! No, he going to digivolve" said Baihumon.

Moon Millenniummon digivolve to Zeed Millenniummon.

Zeed Millenniummon. An Evil God type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. All of the parallel worlds, the future, the past. This Wicked God Digimon can move through them freely and seeks to destroy them. The defeated Millenniummon's soul of darkness achieved revival. Special attacks- Zeed Millennium Greed, Zeed Millennium Punch, Time Destroyer and Chrono Paradox.

Gargoylemon. A demon beast type digimon. Armour Level. Virus type. A Demon Beast Digimon that evolved from a Veemon of an ancient species through the 'Digi-Egg of Light'. He was once a demonic Digimon but the belt around his waist restrains his evil powers. Special attacks- Freezing Wing and Statue Bomber.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Ankylomon digivolve to Brachiomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

* * *

Zeed Millennium Punch.

Statue Bomb.

The digimons dodge and prepared to strike back.

Trident Gaia.

Z'd Hou.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Chaos Disaster.

The Ray of Victory.

Dimension Scissors.

Gryphon Claw.

Magna Fire.

Aqua Shutter.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Justice Strike.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

Heaven's Thunder.

The attacks destroyed Gargoylemon while Zeed Millenniummon escaped. The digimons de-digivolved.

* * *

When Millenniummon returned, he saw the other demon lords still tying to keep Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode under control.

Inside Vanity's mind, the darkness started to lift. Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode then stopped struggling and returned to Ultimate Futuremon.

"OH! Guys what happened?" she asked.

"You lost control and went on a rampage" said Daemon. The demon lords let her go.

"Now, we don't have to be afraid of her second digimon form rebelling" said Snowballmon, "she has complete control once again".

* * *

Next time, Ultimate Futuremon goes to attack the heroes again. The heroes fight her and are surprised that she can control the beast side. She has her servant Ultimate Puppetmon. Can anyone save Kari?


	35. Ultimate Puppetmon

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 35- Ultimate Puppetmon**

* * *

At the dark ocean, Ultimate Futuremon was standing over the servants and other demon lords. She had recently grown in size now she was taller than any digimons around here.

"So what the plan?" asked Millenniummon.

"We need to stop Susanoomon" said Daemon. Ultimate Puppetmon arrived.

"I am going to attack them" said Ultimate Futuremon.

"Who is going with you?" asked Snowballmon.

"Ultimate Puppetmon will go with you" said Dragomon.

"Yes masters" said Ultimate Puppetmon.

"Let's see them take me on again" said Ultimate Futuremon. She and Ultimate Puppetmon then disappeared.

* * *

Our heroes were watching Susanoomon talk to the Sovereigns.

"Fanglongmon just reported that a flying creature is heading our way" Susanoomon said.

"Yes so what do we do?" asked Zhuqiaomon.

"Guys, it's a massive creature" said Gennai.

"Fanglongmon said he would join us soon" said Susanoomon.

"Let's prepare to fight" said Tai. Patamon then spotted an object coming and it was larger than Ultimate Futuremon.

"Guys incoming" said Patamon. The group watch as the object starts to land before them. It looked way too familiar. Agumon was the first to say it.

"Guys its Ultimate Futuremon" Agumon said. Ultimate Futuremon lands and stands ready to fight.

"We meet again" said Ultimate Futuremon.

"OH! No, she is in control of the beast form" said Susanoomon.

* * *

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Ankylomon digivolve to Brachiomon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

"Time to fight" said Victory Greymon.

"I agree" said Ultimate Futuremon before starting to shine. Ultimate Futuremon form change to Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

"Guess what, I can control this form" she said. Just then Ultimate Puppetmon appeared.

Ultimate Puppetmon. A puppet type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He loves to strike his opponents with his hammer. Special attacks- Ultimate Puppet Pummel, Ultimate Puppet Wire, Ultimate Puppet Wrap and Ultimate Puppet Cross strike.

* * *

Ultimate Puppet Pummel.

Wind Cyclone.

Both enemy digimons attack the digimons but they dodge the attacks and then returned the attacks.

Trident Gaia.

Z'd Hou.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Chaos Disaster.

The Ray of Victory.

Dimension Scissors.

Gryphon Claw.

Magna Fire.

Aqua Shutter.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Justice Strike.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

Heaven's Thunder.

* * *

Ultimate Puppetmon only dodged a couple of the attacks before beening destroyed. Ultimate Futuremon just flapped her wings to stop the attacks from hitting her.

"That's you best, okay my turn" she said.

Beast Disaster Wave.

The head on her body moved into position and launched a beam out of it. The beam hit the digimons and they returned to their rookie forms.

"Now for you guys" Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode said. She turned to the humans.

Inside her mind, four spirits were wondering what to do. They decided to leave them alone.

Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode then disappeared leaving them with a look of surprise.

* * *

Next time, the demon lords get a surprise as two birds like digimons appear. Snowballmon remembers them as allies. The two birds attack the kids. Can Cody show bravery?


	36. Vulture and Condor

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 36- Vulture and Condor**

* * *

At the dark ocean, Vanity was laying on her bed thinking why she didn't destroy them there and then. She noticed something is holding her back from destroying them but what.

In the meeting room, the demon lords knew that Ultimate Futuremon needed time to rest. They were thinking of a plan when two birds like digimons arrived.

"Intruders, what do you want?" asked Daemon.

"We only come to help you" said one of the birds.

"Dark Vulturemon and Dark Condormon, nice to see you again" said Snowballmon.

"Its great to see you, Snowballmon" said Dark Condormon, "what happened to Steelixmon and Beast Warsmon?"

"They were both killed" said Dragomon, "how do you guys know them?"

"We met a while back when you guys splitted up" said Dark Vulturemon.

"OK! Take your revenge on the one's responsible" said Millenniummon.

"We go and destroy them" said both of them. They then left the scene.

* * *

Tai was waking up from a good night sleep. He was the last to get up and saw everyone sitting in a circle.

"OK! Why did Kari not finish us off?" asked Tai.

"Maybe she remembered us as friends" said Cody who was trying to be brave.

"Cody, we don't know that" said Davis. He got hit on the head by Yolei.

"Don't be nasty, Davis" said Jun.

"All great, I wonder how they ever got along" said Susanoomon.

Later, Tai was sitting in a tree thinking about his journey as a digi-destined. Agumon and the other digimons were running about having fun.

* * *

Biyomon was sleeping in a tree when she spotted a vulture and a condor heading towards them.

"Guys, battle time" she said. Both enemies land.

Dark Vulturemon. A bird type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He loves to strike his opponents with his claws. Special attacks- Dark Vulture Foot Stomp, Vulture Claw Grab, Vulture Blaze, Vulture Hurricane Destruction and D.V. Storm.

Dark Condormon. A bird type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He always follows orders giving to him. Special attacks- Condor Strike, Condor Cyclone, Condor Wave of Terror, D.V. Storm and Condor Beak Strike.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Betamon digivolve to Whamon. Whamon digivolve to Divermon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

* * *

Ultimate Brachimon. A cyborg type digimon. Mega Level. Data type. A Cyborg type Digimon who is the heaviest and largest Cyborg on land. He became this form when a Brachiomon was remodeled and mechanized. Special attacks- Ultimate Blast and Ultimate Quake.

Vulture Blaze.

Condor Cyclone.

Both birds flapped their wings as they launch their attacks. All the digimons dodge but Dark Vulturemon moved and grabbed Yolei in its claws.

"Put her down" said Gryphonmon. Yolei was screaming as Dark Vulturemon watched Dark Condormon head towards Mimi.

"Mimi watch out" said Sora as she ran and pushed out of the way but Sora got grabbed instead.

"Sora" said Matt as Dark Condormon rejoined his team mate.

* * *

Gryphonmon and Phoenixmon moved into the sky as Dark Condormon and Dark Vulturemon launched an attack.

D.V. Storm.

D.V. Storm. (They both put one of their wings on each other to launch the attack)

Phoenixmon and Gryphonmon dodge and grabbed the girls from their grasp.

Trident Gaia.

Z'd Hou.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Chaos Disaster.

The Ray of Victory.

Dimension Scissors.

Gryphon Claw.

Magna Fire.

Ultimate Quake.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Striking Fish.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Justice Strike.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

Heaven's Thunder.

Both digimons dodge and retreated. All the digimons de-digivolved.

* * *

Next time, Millenniummon prepares a nightmare digimon. A digimon that can scare the living daylights out of any being. Jim notices that his partner cans digivolve into its mega form. Will Betamon go to its mega form or will the nightmare digimon succeed?


	37. Nightmaremon and Leviamon

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 37- Nightmaremon and Leviamon**

* * *

At the dark ocean, Ultimate Futuremon was sitting on the throne with Scubamon servants giving her food as Millenniummon and the other demon lords entered the room with a scarier creature behind them.

"This is Nightmaremon, my own designed digimon" said Millenniummon.

"I agree to your plan" said Daemon.

"What plan is this?" asked Vanity.

"The plan for the enemy to have bad nightmares, so it's easy to destroy them" said Snowballmon.

"The plan is foolproof" said Dragomon, "there is no way we can be stopped".

"I am ready" said Nightmaremon. He then left the castle.

* * *

Tai was walking ahead of the group when the whole group started to fall to sleep.

Nightmare Sleep.

The whole group falled to the ground.

TAI'S NIGHTMARE

"No Kari, its too dangerous for you to come" said Tai. Memories of when Kari was captured by Myotismon, became sick when facing Machinedramon and being dragged into the dark ocean.

MATT'S NIGHTMARE

"I will never be as good as Tai" he said.

SORA'S NIGHTMARE

"I can never love anybody" said Sora. She then found herself strapped to a table with Datamon nearby.

* * *

IZZY'S NIGHTMARE

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G" said Izzy as he was forming the letters.

Just then Nightmaremon landed backwards as Jim and Betamon somehow dodged his attack. The others woke up to see the digimon.

"I am Nightmaremon" it said, "it seems I have underestimated you lot."

Nightmaremon. A nightmare creature type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He likes to cause a whole lot of trouble for his enemies. Special attacks- Nightmare Sleep, Nightmare Claw, Nightmare Rope Strike, Nightmare Shocker Wave, Nightmare Dance of Death, Nightmare Cast Storm and Nightmare Creep Grab.

* * *

Nightmare Cast Storm.

Nightmaremon knocked down all but Jim and Betamon. "I am still surprised that you are not affected by my powers" he said.

"Maybe because I have no nightmares" said Jim, "I believe in the greater future". Betamon started to sense a power developing.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon. In Betamon's place was a crocodile with two tails and a massive mouth.

Leviamon. A demon lord type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. Called the "Devil Beast" out of terror of the exceedingly mighty power that this monster possesses, and is the strongest monster existing in the Digital World. This extensive monster, said to possess gigantic jaws which could guzzle even the Digital World, is reported to sleep in the depths of the Net Ocean nearest to the Dark Area. Special attacks- Biting Crush, Tail Strike, Thunder Breath, Duo-Tail Strike, Charge, Cursed Breath. Cry of the Sea, Eternal Sleep, Ice Clusters, Mega Tsunami, Eternal Abyss and Water Blast.

* * *

Mega Tsunami.

A huge tidal wave appeared and washed Nightmaremon away and frees the others from his spell. "What's that digimon?" asked Tai.

"It's a Leviamon" said Azulongmon, "it can be a demon lord sometimes".

"Great, I being treated as an enemy when I saved you all" said Leviamon, "I am an old friend".

"Whamon is that you" said Agumon.

"I am his mega form" said Leviamon. Joe looked at Jim.

"So thanks to you, we got out of this nightmare" said Joe. Nightmaremon got back up and now was angry.

"That's it" said Nightmaremon.

* * *

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

Nightmare Claw.

All the digimons dodge the attacks and prepared to strike back.

* * *

Trident Gaia.

Z'd Hou.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Chaos Disaster.

The Ray of Victory.

Dimension Scissors.

Gryphon Claw.

Magna Fire.

Ultimate Quake.

Excalibur Strike.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Ice Clusters.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Justice Strike.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

Heaven's Thunder.

The attacks hit Nightmaremon and completely destroy him. All the digimons de-digivolved as a human and a fox like digimon start to approach.

"Who is this then?" asked Susanoomon.

* * *

Next time, we meet the new digi-destined and partner. They have a big secret about now the digimon becomes a mega. Ultimate Futuremon goes off to fight them with a new digimon servant. Can the new kid prove their worth?


	38. Bio Merge Digivolution

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 38- Bio Merge Digivolution**

* * *

The girl and the fox digimon approached the group. "Who are you?" asked Tai.

"I am Kagome" the girl said, "and this is my partner Shippomon".

Shippomon. A fox type digimon. Rookie Level. Data type. He loves to stick to who he calls his mother. Special attacks- Fox Fire, Transformation and Shippo Tail Slam.

"We need to prepare for the demon lords finding out about you" said Azulongmon, "it seems Shippomon can digivolve to mega all ready".

"How come?" asked Yolei.

"That's a secret for now" said Shippomon.

"Please can you tell us" said Mimi.

"You learn when the time comes" said Kagome.

* * *

At the dark ocean, Ultimate Futuremon is creating a digimon after her own darkness. The digimon was a devil like creature.

"Today, Future Devimon I will attack the kids" said Ultimate Futuremon as she started to shine.

Ultimate Futuremon form change to Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

"I am ready mistress" said Future Devimon. Both of them left the dark ocean but not noticing Daemon and Dragomon watching them.

"She is beening cocky" said Daemon.

"Let's hope she doesn't make a mistake" said Dragomon.

* * *

Tai was thinking what should he do with the new digi-destined when he saw a new digimon approaching them.

"It's a Future Devimon" said Shippomon.

"How do you know that?" asked Patamon.

"One it looks like a Devimon and second it has future written on its body" said Shippomon.

Future Devimon. A future devil type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He is hundred times stronger than Devimon. Special attacks- Future Devil Claw, Devil Rain, Devil Expansion Arm, Devil Wind, Devil Blast, Devil Catastrophe and Devil Death Claw.

* * *

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

Kagome looked at Shippomon and he nodded. "Bio Merge Digivolution" she said.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon. In Shippomon's place was a future looking version of Kagome. Just then, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode appeared.

Future Kagomemon. A future type digimon. Mega Level. Data type. She has power to control the elements. Special attacks- Shikon Jewel Blast, Future Kagome Blast, Future Kagome Staff and Shikon Jewel Storm.

* * *

Devil Catastrophe.

The digimons dodge but were shocked when they saw Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode in the sky preparing an attack on Seraphimon.

Shadow Claw Strike.

The attack hit Seraphimon and turned him back to Magna Angemon. "She has done it again" said T.K. The digimons then attacked back.

Trident Gaia.

Z'd Hou.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Chaos Disaster.

The Ray of Victory.

Dimension Scissors.

Gryphon Claw.

Magna Fire.

Ultimate Quake.

Excalibur.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Ice Clusters.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Justice Strike.

Shikon Jewel Blast.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

Heaven's Thunder.

The attacks hit Future Devimon but he and Vanity had escaped. The digimons de-digivolved.

* * *

Next time, Millenniummon takes a Kimeramon and the reborned Machinedramon to begin his last battle. Can Patamon do the same as Agumon and Gabumon?


	39. Double Trouble, Millenniummon

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 39- Double Trouble, Millenniummon**

..........................................................................................................................................

At the dark ocean, Machinedramon and a Kimeramon were with the demon lords. Millenniummon was preparing for his final battle.

"Today, they will face two Millenniummons" said Millenniummon.

"I get it DNA digivolve between Machinedramon and Kimeramon" said Future Devimon who was next to Vanity.

"I guess this may be goodbye" said Dragomon.

"If they succeed, they still have to face the four strongest demon lords" said Daemon.

"I am ready to take them on next" said Snowballmon, "my snow based creatures are ready".

"It has been fun" said Ultimate Futuremon.

"I am still consumed about the new digi-destined" said Dragomon.

"She seems able to fuse with her partner" said Future Devimon, "at least Seraphimon is gone now".

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome had Shippomon on her shoulder as the group continued to walk on. Tai was wondering if Patamon could also do bio warp digivolution. He noticed Azulongmon in the distance and went over to him.

"What do you want to know Tai?" asked Azulongmon.

"I was wondering if Patamon could also bio warp" said Tai.

"Yes he can and we need him to defeat the remaining demon lords" said Azulongmon.

Giga Cannon.

Tai and Azulongmon were caught off guard by an attack. When they landed, they looked to see Machinedramon and a Kimeramon coming.

"What's with all the Kimeramons" said Yolei's sister. Just then, Millenniummon appeared.

"Time for my final battle" said Millenniummon. Both Kimeramon and Machinedramon started to shine.

Kimeramon and Machinedramon DNA digivolve to Millenniummon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"OH! My god, two Millenniummons" said Agumon.

Millenniummon double digivolve to Zeed Millenniummon.

"We really need to go guys" said Gabumon.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"T.K. its time for bio warp digivolution" said Azulongmon who started to shine.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon. In Patamon's form was a knight like digimon.

Alphamon. A holy knight type digimon. Mega Level. Vaccine type. A Holy Knight type Digimon who wears a blue cape similar to Omnimon's. He wields the ultimate power, "Alpha Inforce", that momentarily returns him to battles past. Special attacks- Alpha Blade, Alpha Press-up, Digitalize of Soul, Hidden Shield and Seiken Grade Alpha.

"I can not believe he became Alphamon" said Victory Greymon.

Millennium Blast.

Zeed Millennium Punch.

Alphamon jumped ahead of the others and blocked with his hidden shield.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Say goodbye" said Tai.

Trident Gaia.

Z'd Hou.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Chaos Disaster.

The Ray of Victory.

Dimension Scissors.

Gryphon Claw.

Magna Fire.

Ultimate Quake.

Digitalize of Soul.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Ice Clusters.

Twin Fang.

Snake Bandage.

Justice Strike.

Shikon Jewel Blast.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

Heaven's Thunder.

The attacks hit both of enemies and started to destroy them. "The others will defeat you" said Zeed Millenniummon who then vanished. All the digimons de-digivolved.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Next time, Snowballmon prepares her forces as our heroes head to earth for a rest. Kagome reveals that she is a daughter of a famous movie star. Can our heroes found a new plan to defeat the four strongest demon lords?


	40. Relax Day

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 40- Relax Day**

* * *

At the dark ocean, Snowballmon was getting her servants ready to battle. Vanity was sleeping on the throne as Dragomon and Daemon battle Future Devimon.

Devil Rain.

Dragomon and Daemon dodge the meteors and prepared to counter-attack.

Forbidden Trident.

Evil Inferno.

Both attacks hit Future Devimon and completes delete him. Ultimate Futuremon woke up and looked at the remaining demon lords as Snowballmon brings her the album with Millenniummon's pictures in.

"It is time to destroy the digi-destined soon" said Daemon.

"We will succeed" said Dragomon.

"Yes and no-body can defeat us" said Snowballmon.

"Let's hope" said Ultimate Futuremon.

* * *

On earth, Tai and the others returned with Tai and Agumon at the bottom of the pile and Kagome and Shippomon on the top. Everyone soon gets off and stands together.

"OK! Now, only Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon are left" said Tai.

"At least 4 of the demon lords are gone" said Ken.

"Remember that we still have to deal with Ultimate Futuremon" said Kagome.

"Not only that but we have to deal with their servants too" said Susanoomon.

"I say we all go and enjoy today off and prepare for the final battles with the demon lords" said Gennai as the whole group splitted up.

* * *

Just then, a person appeared and started to hug Kagome.

"Hi, dad" said Kagome. Everyone else was surprised to see this.

"I can not believe we have a famous movie star's daughter on our side" said Mimi.

"Remember guys, we need to go and enjoy ourselves" said Black Agumon.

Elsewhere, Tai, his parents and their digimons were walking towards their house. Candlemon and Bearmon were getting hungry.

"I can not believe that soon, everything will be the same as before" said Tai.

"Except that there is more digi-destineds, more mega level digimons and Kari able to become a digimon" said Tai's mum.

* * *

Back at the dark ocean, Ultimate Futuremon was flying above the ocean thinking about things.

"I am still wondering why I can not defeat the digi-destineds anymore" said Vanity. She then started to have another vision.

VISION

Kari and T.K. were still falling as T.K. started to talk to Matt's keychain. Within seconds, his crest started to activate.

Angemon on the ground said, "T.K." before started to digivolve.

Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon. Magna Angemon flew up and caught both children.

END OF VISION

"It's the fault of Ultimate Scientistmon that I have these fake memories" said Ultimate Futuremon.

* * *

On Earth, T.K. was thinking to himself while walking with his mother when he started to get a head-ache. Patamon stopped and cried out for help. Within minutes, Matt and his dad appeared.

"What's wrong T.K.?" asked Matt.

"Another memory of our battle with Piedmon, when Angemon first digivolved" said T.K.

"You think Kari is slowly coming back" said Gabumon.

"I hope so" said T.K.

* * *

T.K. still was wondering why Ultimate Futuremon seemed to have started to change doing the coliseum battles.

FLASHBACK

Later, T.K and Patamon stepped away from the group as Piximon was taking his guard duty. They both then saw a Gekomon beening chased by Ultimate Bearmon.

``Digivolve" said T.K.

Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon.

``Leave the Gekomon alone" said Magna Angemon.

Excalibur.

``I would not attack if I was you" said a voice. T.K. looked and saw Ultimate Futuremon nearby.

Spider Thread.

T.K. was captured. Magna Angemon then surrendered and was grabbed by Ultimate Bearmon.

``You both be destroyed tomorrow" said Vanity. She took both of them to the holding cells.

Skipped to the scene of the cell encounter.

Inside, Kari grabbed T.K. and Patamon. ``It's your turn" she said, ``you both are going to fight at the same time".

``Can you answer some questions?" asked T.K.

``Yes" Vanity quickly said.

``One, who are we fighting, second are I going to fight with any weapons and third why do you feel upset?" asked T.K.

``You are fighting Beast Warsmon, you are going to get a weapon and yes I am upset" said Ultimate Futuremon, ``now come on he will be waiting.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"I need to found out if she is truly back" said T.K.

* * *

Next time, our heroes return to face Snowballmon's forces. Ice Cratemon attacks our heroes. Can Mummymon finally reach his mega form?


	41. Ice Cold Pharaoh

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 41- Ice Cold Pharaoh**

* * *

At Snowballmon's ice palace, Snowballmon was surroundered by all of her loyal servants. She had already selected the chosen one to attack when Dragomon and Daemon arrived. Snowballmon turned to them.

"Where's Vanity?" asked Snowballmon. Both Daemon and Dragomon looked at each other then her.

"We don't know where Ultimate Futuremon is" said Daemon.

"I getting worried that she is becoming more good everyday" said Dragomon.

"I am sending Ice Cratemon" said Snowballmon, "he is a reptile like digimon with icicles around his body".

"OK! Send him to attack the digi-destineds" said Daemon.

"I am going to contact Waru Seadramon, the Scubamons and the Divermons to make sure she is not trying to escape" said Dragomon.

* * *

On earth, our heroes are all together again. T.K. was telling them all about the memory of Piedmon's last battle.

"I am still thinking about the time when I was captured to face Beast Warsmon" said T.K.

"Okay, guys its time to head back" said Matt. Ken lifted his digivice.

"Time to end this, digi-port opened" said Ken as a bright light surroundered them all and after a minute there were no-body there anymore.

In the digital world, our heroes come across a wintry land.

"I guess Snowballmon is next" said Susanoomon.

"Great I get to see my pussy-cat again" said Ogremon. Shippomon and Kagome had shocked faces. Bearmon hit Ogremon on the head.

"Stop that, she will kill you if she had a chance" said Bearmon.

* * *

Just then, a reptile like creature approached. Susanoomon noticed it and was shocked to see who it was.

"Its Ice Cratemon" said Susanoomon.

Ice Cratemon. A reptile type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He loves to cause trouble with his massive tail. Special attacks- Ice Crate Bite, Ice Crate Slam, Ice Blizzard, Icicle Strike Storm and Crate Blast.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon digivolve to Tuskmon. Tuskmon digivolve to Mummymon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

* * *

Ice Blizzard.

Ice Cratemon fired a beam of ice at the digimons freezing all but Mummymon who de-digivolved back to Gazimon. Ice Cratemon turned to the humans.

Ice Crate Slam.

Ice Cratemon threw his fist onto the ground causing all the humans to fall to the ground.

"I don't know why the others couldn't defeat you lot" said Ice Cratemon. Ken's mum got off the ground and stared at him.

"You think you have won, no I have only just begun" said Ken's mum. Gazimon then started to shine.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Pharaohmon. A demon man type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. A Demon Man type Digimon who, at the Mega level, is full of bad luck and superstitious curses. He evolves from mummy-shaped Digimon, and some say he ruled many areas of the ancient Digital World with his absolute power. Special attacks- Sarcophagus Close, Pharaoh Wrap, Pharaoh Blaze, Necro Mist and Fist of Nile.

* * *

"I will freeze you now" said Ice Cratemon as he launched another Ice Blizzard attack at Ken's mum but Pharaohmon moved in front of her and used his sarcophagus to block the attack.

"Impossible" said Ice Cratemon.

Pharaoh Blaze.

Pharaohmon released a blaze of fire and freed all the frozen digimons.

"No" said Ice Cratemon.

Trident Gaia.

Z'd Hou.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Chaos Disaster.

The Ray of Victory.

Dimension Scissors.

Gryphon Claw.

Magna Fire.

Ultimate Quake.

Digitalize of Soul.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Ice Clusters.

Twin Fang.

Necro Mist.

Justice Strike.

Shikon Jewel Blast.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

Heaven's Thunder.

* * *

Ice Cratemon was hit by the attacks and was destroyed. All the digimons de-digivolved and looked at their partners.

A distance away, Ultimate Futuremon was standing and thinking about how she suddenly started to not want to battle anymore. Suddenly, she heard a sound and she turned around to see a massive creature.

"Kari, please stop this" said the digimon.

"I am not a weak human, Fanglongmon" Vanity said before flying away.

"I am worried for her" said Fanglongmon.

* * *

Next time, Fanglongmon joins the digi-destineds. Ultimate Futuremon still wanders around the digital world trying to figure out who she is. Snowballmon sends an ice shark like digimon after them. Will Vanity remember who she truly is?


	42. Rise of Ophanimon

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 42- Rise of Ophanimon**

* * *

Above the sea in the digital world, Ultimate Futuremon was flying and thinking about why she was afraid to fight. Just then she had another vision.

VISION

``Hello digi-destined, remember me" said Daemon, ``Ken you are not my target now".

``Hello digi-destined, we finally meet" said Millenniummon as the other members show up.

``We are the demon lord, and it is nice to meet you" said Steelixmon, ``now we will destroy you".

``Kari, stay behind me" said Ken.

``Kari, I will take you when we are not looking for Vanity" said Dragomon, ``unless you are Vanity". Kari started to back up. Daemon notices this and so does the others.

``Kari run now" said Gatomon. Kari started to run but Dragomon landed in front of her. His tentacles grabbed her.

``Let me go you monster" said Kari. She struggled against her captive. Gatomon and the digimons were surroundered by the other demon lords and couldn't help her.

``You know, that you look more beautiful up close" said Dragomon. Kari looked at him but then Daemon looked at her.

``She will make a good slave" Daemon thought.

``Time for the test" Beast Warsmon said. Millenniummon released his sin and all but Kari falled under its effect.

``So, Kari may be vanity" said Devimon, ``we have to make sure that she is the right one." Dragomon then letted go of Kari and all of the demon lords disappeared. The others broke free and saw Kari shakening. Gatomon knows that her nightmares were caused because they were looking for her.

END OF VISION

"Now I am confused, who am I?" asked Ultimate Futuremon, "I was told I was always with the demon lords". She continued to fly.

* * *

As our heroes rest, a digimon appeared and the sovereigns knew who it was.

"Fanglongmon" they all said.

Fanglongmon. A god beast type digimon. Mega Level. Data type. He's a God Beast type Digimon that protects and is located at the center of the Digital World, and he is the one who rules over the Four Holy Beasts. Special attacks- Dragon Smash, Imperial Fang, Tai Chi and Yellow Circle.

"I am here to tell you, that Vanity is patrolling for no reason" said Fanglongmon. Just then, all the digimons shivered.

"Tai, it seems Vanity remembered the first day with the demon lords" said Agumon. Fanglongmon was shocked.

"Guys, the demon lords spread bad memories about Vanity's past" said Fanglongmon.

* * *

"So now we may see something that will change the battles" said Gennai. Just then, a shark like digimon appeared with Snowballmon with it.

"Snowballmon" said Agumon.

"Good to see you guys again, how long since our last meeting" said Snowballmon, "doesn't matter, Ice Hammerheadmon attack".

Ice Hammerheadmon. An ice shark type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He loves to hit his enemies with his hammerhead. Special attacks- Ice Hammerhead, Hammerhead Shock, Hammerhead Spark, Ice Tsunami and Ice Shark Bite.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

* * *

"Ophanimon, but how?" said Gennai.

"It seems that the old Kari is coming through and only Gatomon can bio warp digivolve without a partner" said Azulongmon.

Ophanimon. A throne type digimon. Mega Level. Vaccine type. An Ophanim type Digimon who is the final form of a certain female Angel type Digimon. She's also a member of the Three Great Angels, a trio of Digimon who defends the center of the Digital World. Special attacks- Sefirot Crystal, Eden's Javelin, Air Sefirot Crystal, Eden's Needle and Eden's Air.

"Time to end this" said Future Kagomemon.

Snowball Fury.

Ice Shark Bite.

Both digimons aimed for the ally digimons but they dodge.

Trident Gaia.

Z'd Hou.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Chaos Disaster.

The Ray of Victory.

Dimension Scissors.

Gryphon Claw.

Eden's Javelin.

Ultimate Quake.

Digitalize of Soul.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Ice Clusters.

Twin Fang.

Necro Mist.

Justice Strike.

Shikon Jewel Blast.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

Heaven's Thunder.

Imperial Fang.

All the attacks hit Ice Hammerheadmon but Snowballmon disappeared. Ice Hammerheadmon was destroyed and all the digimons de-digivolved.

* * *

Ultimate Futuremon was now standing on a cliff over-looking the ocean.

"I wonder why my so- called allies lied to me" said Vanity as she became Kari. Just in time, another vision happened.

VISION

Kari was still in Ken's hands when Ken kissed her and showed her an engagement ring.

She said yes to him. Everyone was happy for them.

END OF VISION

"Now what?" she asked as she removed her fake gloves to reveal the same ring.

"What have I done" said a crying Kari.

* * *

Next time, Ultimate Futuremon goes to the heroes to say to them to forgive her before leaving. The three demon lords attack with an ice-dragon like digimon. Can Kari finally help the heroes?


	43. What happened to Ultimate Futuremon

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends?

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 43- What happened to Ultimate Futuremon?**

* * *

Ultimate Futuremon was flying above the ground looking for the digi-destineds and the digimon resistance forces. On her mind, were the latest vision and the return of her true past.

A distance away, Gatomon started to feel something approaching. She looked to the sky to see Ultimate Futuremon approaching. Vanity landed before the digi-destineds.

"What do you want?" shouted Jun.

"Forgive me" said Ultimate Futuremon before disappearing within seconds.

"Guys, I think that was the Kari we lost when the demon lords captured her" said Ken.

"Why?" asked Fanglongmon.

"I seemed to remember feeling someone remember the ring I gave to Kari" said Ken.

"You mean she is finally back" said Gatomon.

"But I think she can not forgive herself for everything" said Zhuqiaomon.

* * *

At Snowballmon's ice palace, Dragomon, Daemon and Snowballmon were waiting for Waru Seadramon to come with information on Vanity. Just then, Waru Seadramon appeared.

"So anything?" asked Daemon.

"She has just vanished, masters" said Waru Seadramon. Dragomon was so mad that Daemon and Snowballmon shaked in fear.

"How is that possible?" asked Dragomon.

"I heard from a Scubamon that Vanity was having strange visions about the past" said Waru Seadramon.

"So you mean to tell us that she is now back to the good-side" said Snowballmon.

"Yes" said Waru Seadramon.

"Send Ice Dragonmon to attack the digi-destineds and lets prepare to go too" said Dragomon.

* * *

Ken was standing with Gatomon on his shoulder thinking about what Kari was doing because of what had happened.

Azulongmon was talking to Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon, Fanglongmon, Susanoomon and Gennai about what to do with Kari now.

"I say we forgive her" said Azulongmon.

"We all agree, she had no control until recently" said Fanglongmon. Just then, Daemon appeared with Snowballmon and Dragomon behind him. Ken only had seconds to react as an attack came at him. Fanglongmon moved and defended Ken from the attack. Ken spotted an ice looking dragon nearby.

Ice Dragonmon. An ice dragon type digimon. Mega Level. Vaccine type. He loves to fire shots of cold ice at his opponents. Special attacks- Ice Dragon Slam, Cold Ice Breath, Ice Dragon Sting and Cold Icing Wind.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ultimate Futuremon was sitting on a rock thinking about if she will start her battle against the demon lords.

"I do remember that I used some of my power to defend everyone else, but I never was in my digimon form" said Kari. Just then, she sensed that her friends are in trouble. She then started to shine.

Ultimate Futuremon form change to Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode. Kari then vanished.

* * *

"Tell us where Vanity is" said Daemon.

"We won't tell" said Victory Greymon.

Evil Inferno.

Forbidden Trident.

Snowball Claw.

Cold Icing Wind.

The enemies released their attacks knocking the digimons down. Ice Dragonmon was flying closer to the humans when a large shadow appeared.

Shadow Claw strike.

Most of those there where surprised at the mention of that attack. The attack completely destroyed the enemy dragon digimon. Z'D Garurumon then spots Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode above the scene.

"Seems like I can fight for freedom now" she said as she again vanishes. Daemon, Dragomon and Snowballmon where shocked about the happened scene as they too disappeared. All the digimons de-digivolved back to their normal forms.

* * *

Next time, another digi-destined appears. Kari is standing in the area where Beast Warsmon was killed. Snowballmon sends an army of snow like bat type digimons. Can the new digi-destined help our heroes?


	44. Cleo and Lunamon

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends?

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 44- Cleo and Lunamon**

* * *

At a mysterious island, Kari was staring at the portal to the place where Beast Warsmon felled.

"I remember that I captured T.K. and Patamon and forced them to battle" said Kari.

"I still wonder if I should rejoin my friends" said Kari.

* * *

At Snowballmon's palace, Snowballmon was gathering her Ice Batmon army to attack the heroes as Daemon entered the throne room.

"I still can not believe that Kari has escaped from us" he said.

"She will not stay free, if Dragomon has his way" said Snowballmon.

"At the moment he is searching by the ocean for any sign of her" said Daemon.

"Okay, I will now release the Ice Batmons" said Snowballmon. The bat like digimons moved away from palace.

* * *

Tai was watching the digimons play with each other as Matt spots a female and a bunny like digimon approaching. They both stopped in front of them.

"I am Cleo and this is Lunamon" the girl said.

Lunamon. A mammal type digimon. Rookie level. Data type. Mammal type Digimon which is born from the observation data of the moon. She takes the form of a rabbit; her big ears can hear distant sound. Special attacks- Luna Dance, Tear Shot, Luna Claw and Lop Ear Ripple.

"Nice to meet you all" said Lunamon.

"Cute, isn't it Shippomon" said Kagome to her partner who nodded in approval.

"There is another human out here with a partner too" said Cleo, "he is my brother, I lost him".

* * *

"So where is he?" asked Azulongmon.

"I lost him in a forest to the south" said Cleo, "his name is Fred and his partner is a Fanbeemon".

"I am going to found him then" said Azulongmon as he left the scene. Just then the army of Ice Batmons arrived.

Ice Batmon. A mammal type digimon. Mega Level. Vaccine type. They always attack in big numbers. Special attack- Ice Bat Tornado.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon.

* * *

Lekismon. A beast man type digimon. Champion Level. Data type. Beast man type Digimon that has a great jumping power like a rabbit. She is a great fighter and tosses around the enemy with his fast movements. Special attacks- Lekis Dance, Moon Night Bomb, Moon Night Kick and Tear Arrow.

Ice Bat Tornado.

The digimons dodge the attacks and prepared to counter-attack.

Trident Gaia.

Z'd Hou.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Chaos Disaster.

The Ray of Victory.

Dimension Scissors.

Gryphon Claw.

Eden's Javelin.

Ultimate Quake.

Digitalize of Soul.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Ice Clusters.

Twin Fang.

Necro Mist.

Justice Strike.

Shikon Jewel Blast.

Tear Arrow.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Super Thunder Strike.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

Heaven's Thunder.

Imperial Fang.

* * *

The attacks hit the Ice Batmons destroying them all. All the digimons de-digivolved and looked to see Azulongmon coming back with a human boy and a bee type digimon.

Fanbeemon. An insect type digimon. Rookie Level. Virus type. An Insect type Digimon that lives in an advanced mechanical civilization. He resides in the floating honey-storing aerial hive, "Royal Base", and it's assumed that his role is to collect data from flowers and plants. Special attacks- Gear Sting and 88 Call.

"Sister" said Fred. Fanbeemon floated towards Lunamon, who gave him a welcome back hug.

"Don't go missing again" said Cleo.

"Sis, I was being fed by a strange digimon with lion claws and a dragon head on its body" said Fred. Gatomon heard that and walked to them.

"You met Ultimate Futuremon" said Gatomon.

"You mean we met the troublemaker digi-destined" said Fanbeemon.

* * *

Next time, the new digi-destineds learn that Kari was now back to the good-side. Snowballmon sends her Ice Beemon to attack the kids while Dragomon sent his general to help too. Can Kari return to help them against the threat?


	45. Arrival of Waru Seadramon

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends?

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 45- Arrival of Waru Seadramon**

* * *

At the ice palace, Waru Seadramon was talking to Ice Beemon who was being prepared for the next battle when Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon entered.

"Still no sign of Vanity" said Dragomon.

"There is now 2 more digi-destineds, Dragomon" said Daemon.

"One is a girl and the other is her brother" said Waru Seadramon.

"Buzz, Buzz, Buzz" said Ice Beemon.

"Ok! I send Ice Beemon to attack them" said Snowballmon.

"We are not going that easy on them, so send Waru Seadramon too" said Dragomon.

"Yes master" said Waru Seadramon.

"Buzz, Buzz, Buzz" said Ice Beemon. Both Waru Seadramon and Ice Beemon left the scene.

* * *

With our heroes, Tai was looking at Fred and Cleo talking about being with people who was friends with a digimon responsible with most of the destruction caused by the demon lords.

"You two, need to know that the demon lords were giving her fake memories" said Azulongmon.

"That she was being used by the enemy, also means she had no control over those attacks" said Fanglongmon.

"That good, but what about now" said Cleo.

"After, she discovered the ring Ken gave her" said Gatomon.

"So now she is on our side" said Lunamon.

"She is still thinking about her actions" said Tai.

"I hope she will return soon" said Fred. Unknown to them, Kari was only a few feet away watching them.

* * *

Just then, Kari spotted two digimons approaching and vanished from view.

Tai heard a sound and turned to see two digimons nearby.

"I am Waru Seadramon, Dragomon's general" said the sea serpent.

Waru Seadramon. An aquatic type digimon. Ultimate Level. Virus type. He is the most loyal servant of Dragomon. A Digimon that evolved from a Seadramon and followed the path of evil. He is similar to Mega Seadramon; they both have many similar abilities. Special attacks- Dark Blast, Poison Wave, Dark Ice Strike, Strange Mist, Thunder Javelin, Maelstrom, Dramon Attack and Thunder Blade.

"I am Ice Beemon, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz" said the bee.

Ice Beemon. An insect type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. Special attack- Ice Bee Sting.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon.

* * *

Waspmon. A cyborg type digimon. Champion Level. Virus type. A mysterious Cyborg type Digimon that is a citizen of the aerial secret base, "Royal Base". Waspmon patrols around the outskirts watching out for enemy Digimon, and the feelers on his head allow him to search for those approaching the base highly so that he can attack them quickly. Special attacks- Turbo Stinger and Bear Buster.

Poison Wave.

Waru Seadramon released energy of poison at his opponents sending them all flying. He then turned to the other humans. Kari noticed this and changed into Ultimate Futuremon.

Poison Wave.

Waru Seadramon dodged his own attack and turned to see Vanity standing a distance. Alphamon looked at her.

"How long has she been here?" he thought to himself.

"I am surprised to see you here" said Waru Seadramon. Ultimate Futuremon just smirked.

"I was here a while ago, watching them talk" she said as she flew and landed before the digi-destineds. The dragon head moved and she started to release her attack.

Future Saphira Blaze.

A blast of flame headed towards Waru Seadramon and Ice Beemon. Only Ice Beemon was destroyed by the attack. Waru Seadramon retreated and then Kari disappeared as the digimons de-digivolved.

* * *

Next time, Snowballmon creates a new digimon to bring out Vanity so Daemon could capture her. The digimon attacks the digi-destineds. Will Kari come and fall for the trap?


	46. Cleo's Worries

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends?

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 46- Cleo's worries**

* * *

Kari was sitting on a tree some distance away from the others. She still wondered if she needed to help them without beening captured again.

"If things go too far, I still have a self destruct attack" she thought, "but the other forms said that I will be reborned elsewhere". Kari knew that the two new kids are too new to know of what she has done to save both worlds.

"I may want to talk to the one called Cleo" she thought. Kari waited for some time before deciding.

"I go and ask her to come with me for some time" Kari said as she changed back into Ultimate Futuremon.

* * *

At Snowballmon's palace, Snowballmon had recreated a new digimon for herself. Daemon and Dragomon were eating some food when Snowballmon entered.

"I am surprised that Vanity again defended her friends" said Snowballmon.

"She is really getting on my nerves now" said Dragomon.

"So we send a digimon to force her out of hiding and then I will grab her" said Daemon.

"I like that idea" said Dragomon.

"The digimon I created will be a good one to send" said Snowballmon.

"OK! Send it then" said Dragomon.

* * *

With the group, Cleo and Lunamon were talking about Vanity saving them last time. Cleo wondered why she continues to leave after each battle.

"I wish I understood what had occurred before this battle with the demon lords" Cleo whispered to her partner.

"One day, she may answer your questions" Lunamon whispered back. Cleo looked to see Fred and Fanbeemon still on the back of Zhuqiaomon.

"You know, I think my brother always wanted to have a digimon" said Cleo.

"I guess" said Tai who was listening to her conversation with her partner. Cleo jumped when he surprised her.

"Don't scare me, Tai" said Cleo.

"I am the leader, so it is my job to keep an eye on everybody" said Tai.

* * *

Just then, a digimon appeared. It looked like a Frankenstein monster except for the animal body parts.

"I am Ice Platypusmon" it said.

Ice Platypusmon. A weird type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He is the weirdest digimon around. Special attacks- Platypus Smack Down, Platypus Poison Spike and Ice Wave.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon.

* * *

Platypus Smack Down.

Ice Platypusmon slammed his tail into the ground sending all the digimons flying. A small distance away, Ultimate Futuremon was approaching very fast when she picked up the scent of Daemon and a digimon too. She then moved faster to save her friends.

* * *

Platypus Poison Spike.

Ice Platypusmon headed towards the digi-destineds with his small spike when something caught his eyes.

Storm Barrage.

Alphamon spotted the five tornadoes blowing away Ice Platypusmon and into Daemon who was hiding. Just then, Ultimate Futuremon appeared and landed near Cleo and Lekismon.

"I am going to make you pay, child" said Daemon before he and Ice Platypusmon disappeared. All the digimons de-digivolved and still noticed Kari standing near Cleo. Cleo walked towards her.

"I am just taking her for a talk, she will be returned" said Vanity. The others nodded and Cleo and Lunamon touched Vanity's arms as she prepared to leave.

Future Teleport.

Just then, all three disappeared.

* * *

Next time, Kari tells Cleo about her past. The memories of what had happened when she was an enemy. She also reveals 12 evil digimons that serve the top three demon lords, the Ancient Ravagers. Who are these members?


	47. Cleo and Kari's talk

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends?

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 47- Cleo and Kari's talk**

* * *

Ultimate Futuremon was flying with Cleo and Lunamon on her shoulders. She then spotted a safe place with a lot of food to keep them happy. She landed on the ground and lowed herself so Cleo and Lunamon could get off. Kari then transformed back into her human form. Cleo was surprised how she looked like when not a digimon.

"You a pretty girl" said Lunamon this made Kari blush.

"I never been told that before by a digimon who is not an enemy" said Kari.

"I agree" said Cleo. All three got some fruit and ate it while sitting on the ground.

* * *

"OK! What do you want to know?" asked Kari.

"When did you meet your first digimon?" asked Cleo.

"I was a young girl when a digi-egg came out of our computer, it hatched and a Botamon appeared and in the end it fought Parrotmon as a Greymon which lead all the original digi-destineds to become them" said Kari.

"What happened to the Greymon?" asked Lunamon.

"He disappeared into a portal never to be seen again" said Kari.

"I am sorry" said Lunamon.

"Its all right" said Kari.

* * *

"When did you meet Gatomon?" asked Cleo.

"When Myotismon appeared on earth to look for me, she discovered me and followed me and later she discovered she was the eighth digi-destined digimon that she stopped working for Myotismon" said Kari. Lunamon and Cleo noticed her crying.

"Did something happen?" they asked.

"Wizardmon died to stop Myotismon from killing me and Gatomon" said Kari.

"But Wizardmon is now reborned" said Cleo.

"But for most of the time of his rebirth I was destroying things" said Kari. Lunamon put her hands on her shoulder.

"I understand, but don't blame yourself" said Lunamon.

"I agree with Lunamon" said Cleo.

* * *

"I am still consumed about the remaining demon lords" said Kari.

"What about them?" asked Cleo.

"They still have not called upon the Ancient Ravagers" said Kari.

"Not them" said a scared Lunamon.

"Who are they?" asked Cleo.

"They are twelve all power dinosaur type digimons who serve great evil" said Lunamon.

"The members are Tyrannosaurus Rexmon, Velociraptormon, Diggermon, Dino Rexmon, Stegomon, Dino Tigermon, Triceramon X, Pteramon X, Allomon X, Spinomon, Chaosdramon and the leader Future Dinomon" said Kari.

"Dino Tigermon and Chaosdramon are not dinosaur members but they are ancient digimons" said Lunamon.

"That's why I am consumed" said Kari, "I have met Future Dinomon and he was not so friendly".

"If he is the leader, who is the second in command" said Cleo.

"Tyrannosaurus Rexmon is the second in command, while their servants are called Nanotyrannusmon" said Lunamon.

"Not so friendly then" said Cleo.

"It may force me to join" said Kari. Lunamon and Cleo put their hands on her shoulder.

* * *

Next time, the demon lords call in the Ancient Ravagers. Future Dinomon releases Triceramon X and the Nanotyrannusmon forces at the digi-destineds. Kari and Cleo return and join in the battle. Can Lekismon digivolve to handle the new threat?

* * *

The following is the opening scenes of the upcoming battles…

The demon lords stand a distance away from the heroes and digimons

Above them, Ultimate Futuremon was fighting the airborne threats

The twelve ancient ravagers appear with their main servants

Victory Greymon, Z'd Garurumon, Alphamon and Ophanimon appear and used their attacks

Ultimate Futuremon lands near Cleo and her partner's mega form and combined their attacks

Ultimate Futuremon turns into Kari.

Kari is seen eating, playing and talking to her friends

Fanbeemon is tickling Fred

While Lunamon gets her fur brushed by Cleo

The Sovereigns are seen looking at the scenery

Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode is battling Future Dinomon.

Skipped into Kari's mind, the shadows of her four forms appear

Daemon launches his attack while Ophanimon fights him

Snowballmon sends her forces against Leviamon

Dragomon launches his tentacles at the digimons

Waru Seadramon, Divermons and Scubamons are seen fighting the digimons.

Kari stands on top of a mountain as she prepares to dive-bomb Dragomon

Fanbeemon's mega form fires his attack towards the Scubamons

All the mega forms of the digi-destineds partners with the three shadowed ones

Kari lands and tears run down her face.


	48. Ancient Ravagers

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends?

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 48- Ancient Ravagers**

* * *

At Snowballmon's palace, Snowballmon was preparing her forces when a pterdactyl like digimon appeared.

"So, Snowballmon, how have you been?" it asked.

"Pteramon X, what are you doing here" she asked back. Just then, eleven more digimons appeared.

"Because it is time for us to play" said the armoured digimon.

"I agree with Diggermon" said Dragomon who just entered with Daemon. The twelve new digimons bowed before Dragomon.

"Master, as you commanded we have arrived" said the tyrannosaurus rex digimon.

"Now the digi-destineds will face the mighty Ancient Ravagers" said Daemon.

"As the leader, me Future Dinomon, we will not fail" said a dino looking digimon with strength symbols of his back.

"We the servants of the Ancient Ravagers, will follow too" said the servant like dinosaurs who just appeared. The machine member noticed someone missing.

"Where's Vanity?" it asked.

"She has betrayed us and rejoined her friends" said Dragomon. The three horned digimon stepped forward.

"Allow me, Triceramon X, to attack the enemy" it said. Dragomon nodded and Triceramon X and the dino servants left the palace.

* * *

Ultimate Futuremon was flying in the sky with Cleo and Lunamon on her shoulders. Cleo was thinking about what Kari said yesterday. Lunamon wondered when they were be meeting the others.

A couple minutes later, Cleo spots the others and Ultimate Futuremon landed before them and lowed to the ground so the two passengers could get off.

"Sister, you back" said Fred who ran to her. Tai was still standing a distance away when he noticed Kari still here.

"Kari, why are you still here?" he asked.

"You really need my help now" said Ultimate Futuremon, "I have sensed the demon lords calling their top servants out". Lunamon was shocked about the information.

"You mean they called upon the Ancient Ravagers" said Lunamon, all the digimons were shocked about this. Kari only nodded to her.

* * *

"The Ancient Ravagers are 12 ancient type digimons, must are dinosaurs" said Azulongmon, "and they are like mega level digimons, no matter what level they are".

"Here they come" said Ultimate Futuremon as the three horned digimon appeared with an army of dinosaurs.

"Its Triceramon X and Nanotyrannusmons" said Lunamon.

Triceramon X. A horned dragon type digimon. Ultimate level. Data type. He is the hardest hitter of the Ancient Ravagers. Special attacks- Ancient Ravager Horn Strike, Golden Tri Horn Attack, Knock Buster and X-horn Tornado.

Nanotyrannusmon. A dinosaur type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He is the loyal servant to all the Ancient Ravagers. Special attacks- Nano Blaze, Ancient Ravager Blazing Tornado, Nano Claw, Tyrannus Storm, Nano Fire Shot and Fire Shot.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon.

* * *

X-Horn Tornado.

Triceramon X spun himself as he launched himself at Ulforce Veedramon but Ultimate Futuremon kicked him away.

Nano Blaze.

The Nanotyrannusmons launched fire balls at them. Cleo was hit by the fire balls. Lekismon and Ultimate Futuremon ran to her side.

Lekismon digivolve to Crescemon.

Crescemon. A beast man type digimon. Ultimate Level. Data type. The soft demon type Digimon which combines with suppleness and arranges. While whirling gorgeously, she use the unique shaped weapon, "Nuova Luna" can be combined to change into the form of a bow-gun. Special attacks- Cresce Dance, Nuova Luna Blast, Lunatic Dance, Dark Archery and Ice Archery.

* * *

Dark Archery.

Snowball Claw.

Crescemon fired arrows while Ultimate Futuremon used Snowballmon's attack and the attacks completely destroyed some of the Nanotyrannusmons. Triceramon X slammed his tail into the ground and once the cloud of dust calmed down, he was gone.

All the digimons de-digivolved and Ultimate Futuremon de-transformed back into Kari.

"So that's one member" said Sora.

"Yes, but we still have to deal with the others" said Kari.

* * *

Next time, Chaosdramon takes on the digi-destineds. Fred and Cleo play with their partners as Kari and Gatomon talk to each other. When Chaosdramon attacks, can Fanbeemon digivolve to his ultimate form to protect Fred?


	49. Chaosdramon

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 49- Chaosdramon**

* * *

At the Ancient Ravagers' cave, Future Dinomon was standing before the other members. Triceramon X was cleaning his wounds from his last battle. Pteramon X was sitting on a rock while Diggermon rolled on the ground.

Just then, Dragomon entered. The machine member and the tiger member gave Dragomon some food.

"So now was your first battle, Triceramon X" Dragomon asked.

"It seems like they work as a team, but its Ultimate Futuremon that consumes me" said Triceramon X.

"So looks like she has joined their side completely" said the Spinosaurus member.

"That doesn't make sense" said the stegosaurus member.

"It makes sense to me" said the Allosaurus member.

"Can me please move on?" asked the giant tyrannosaurus rex member.

"OK! I will go" said the machine member. He then left with the Nanotyrannusmon forces.

* * *

Cleo was brushing Lunamon's fur while watching Fred beening tickled by Fanbeemon. Tai was watching from a distance. Matt looked at Kari who was looking over the scenery. Gatomon walked up to Kari.

"Kari is there something wrong?" she asked. Kari just looked at her and turned away.

"Tea, Claudio and Melody, please come soon" Kari said to herself. She got an answer from one of them, and said they are on the way. She finally walked back to the group.

"All right, guys what do we, do now" said Ken.

"Simple, prepare to fight the ancient ravagers" said Patamon.

"If it was that easy, Patamon" said Gatomon.

"Don't worry, we will win in the end" said Tai.

* * *

Kari was thinking to herself again when she heard an attack.

Hyper Giga Cannon.

Kari dodged the attack and everybody noticed a machine type digimon approaching.

"Its Chaosdramon" said Lunamon. Just behind Chaosdramon, the Nanotyrannusmons arrived.

Chaosdramon. A machine type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He is the main strategist of the ancient Ravagers. A stronger and improved form of Machinedramon. His body is made of "Red Chrome Digizoid. Special attacks- Hyper Giga Cannon, Chaos Cruncher, Ravager Claw Slam, Ancient Ravage Blaze Blast, Infinity Cannon, Single Hyper Infinity Cannon and Ravage Charge.

"Activate digimon form" said Kari. She was surroundered by a light. She span around on the spot and her arms change into claws, armour equipped itself to her body, guns appeared on the end of her body, her legs gain claws, the dragon head appeared on the body, a helmet covered her face and two wings on her back. Her eyes open and are coloured green than red. She jumped up and fired her guns and landed. She performs a dance and shouts her name Ultimate Futuremon.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon. Lekismon digivolve to Crescemon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon.

* * *

Ravager Claw Slam.

Chaosdramon threw his claw hand onto the ground and all the digimons jumped up while Ultimate Futuremon produced her shield and jumped in front of her friends.

Nano Fire Shot.

The Nanotyrannusmons launched a couple fireballs at the shield but it remained un-damaged.

Hyper Giga Cannon.

Chaosdramon fired blasts from his cannons at the shield but ended with the same result. Just then, the shield came down as Ultimate Futuremon falls to the ground. Fred ran to her side.

"We need to get you out of here" he said as his digivice started to activate.

Waspmon digivolve to Cannonbeemon.

Cannonbeemon. A cyborg type digimon. Ultimate Level. Virus type. An extra large Cyborg Digimon who defends the Sky Secret "Honey" Base "Royal Base". For the sake of protecting a base that is in the sky, the weapon mounted does omni directional bombardment. Special attacks- Nitro Stinger and Sky Rocket Mugen.

* * *

Sky Rocket Mugen.

Aurora Force.

Cannonbeemon and Azulongmon launch their attacks at Chaosdramon and the Nanotyrannusmons. Chaosdramon threw his claw hand onto the ground and protected himself but some of the Nanotyrannusmons were destroyed instead. When the smoke cleared, Victory Greymon spotted Chaosdramon and the remaining Nanotyrannusmons retreating. Every digimon de-digivolved and everyone watched Kari return to her normal self.

"That was tiring" said Kari.

Elsewhere, very close to our heroes, three kids were walking towards the others. By their side was three digimons. A cat, a music looking and a soldier dinosaur digimons.

"Mistress, I can not wait until we meet Kari again" said the soldier dino digimon.

"You know, you can call me Tea" she said. The other two humans looked surprised about this information.

* * *

Next time, Tea, Claudio and Melody join the heroes. Tai discovers that they are siblings and met Kari days ago. Their partners are with them. Diggermon attacks our heroes. Can they defeat Diggermon, either with his un-breakable armour?


	50. The Siblings Arrive

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 50- The Siblings Arrive**

* * *

At the cave, Future Dinomon was sitting on his throne with his second in command by his side. Around a table, Pteramon X, Diggermon, Triceramon X and Chaosdramon were sitting closer to their leader and commander. The others were sitting on another table. The Nanotyrannusmons were around them all as Snowballmon entered the cave.

"So is there, anything we can do about the digi-destineds" said the Allosaurus member.

"Leader, I am getting information on three new ones heading towards the others" said Pteramon X.

"I can not believe this" said Future Dinomon.

"At least, me and Chaosdramon survived our encounter with them" said Triceramon X.

"Leader, I will go" said Diggermon. Snowballmon nodded to Future Dinomon who nodded back. Diggermon walked away with the army of Nanotyrannusmons.

* * *

Kari was sitting in a tree when she sensed three digimons approaching. Within seconds, she was covered by two digimons. Tai looked to see Kari now on the ground with two digimons tickling her. He then heard a shot and turned to see a soldier dinosaur like digimon nearby.

"Musicmon and Coronamon leave Kari alone" it said. Behind him, were three humans. The other digimons ran to their side. Kari got up and noticed them.

"Tea, Claudio and Melody thank god you are all safe" she said. Fred and Fanbeemon ran to them and hugged the one called Tea.

"Good to see you again, Fred" said Tea.

Commandramon. A cyborg type digimon. Rookie Level. Virus type. He is loyal to his master or mistress. A foot soldier Digimon who is a member of the mechanized 'D-Brigade'. The 'D-Brigade' is a mechanized brigade consisting of draconic Cyborg type Digimon. Special attacks- M16 Assassin and DCD Bomb.

Musicmon. A music type digimon. Rookie Level. Data type. She loves to hear herself sing all the time. Special attack- Music Beat.

Coronamon. A small beast type digimon. Rookie Level. Vaccine type. Beast type Digimon which is born from observation data of the sun. Being pure, his impression of justice is very strong. Special attacks- Corona Flame, Coro Knuckle and Petit Prominence.

* * *

"We met a while ago" said Melody.

"We are siblings, and loyal to Kari" said Claudio. Kari blushed.

"You know I am not good as a leader" said Kari. Cleo and Lunamon were looking at Tea and Commandramon.

"Kari, I think you should look after those five" said Tai.

"Mistress, I cannot believe we are beening taught by one of the original digi-destineds" said Commandramon. Before Tea could answer back, she saw something coming at her. She moved and everybody prepared to fight it. The creature un-rolled itself and revealed a dinosaur like digimon.

"Its Diggermon" said Coronamon, "he is one of the Ancient Ravagers". Just then, the army of Nanotyrannusmons.

Diggermon. A dinosaur type digimon. Champion Level. Data type. He is the most armoured member of the ancient Ravagers. Special attacks- Ravage Earthquake, Digger Roll, Digger Hammer, Armoured Shell Fragment and Ancient Ravager Tail Slam.

"Activate digimon form" said Kari. She was surroundered by a light. She span around on the spot and her arms change into claws, armour equipped itself to her body, guns appeared on the end of her body, her legs gain claws, the dragon head appeared on the body, a helmet covered her face and two wings on her back. Her eyes open and are coloured green than red. She jumped up and fired her guns and landed. She performs a dance and shouts her name Ultimate Futuremon.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon. Lekismon digivolve to Crescemon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon. Waspmon digivolve to Cannonbeemon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon.

* * *

Sealsdramon. A cyborg type digimon. Champion Level. Virus type. He is an expert in assassination; he can take enemies using only his taijutsu, without depending on weapons or camouflage. Special attacks- Death Behind and Scouter Monoeye.

Jukeboxmon. A music type digimon. Champion Level. Data type. She loves to fire disks at her enemies. Special attacks- Jukebox Rumble, Multi-disk blast and Jukebox Racket.

Firamon. A beast type digimon. Champion Level. Vaccine type. A Beast type Digimon who is also known as 'The Lion of the Skies'. His role is to protect certain ruins within the Digital World. Special attacks- Flame Dive, Fira Claw and Fira Bomb.

* * *

Digger Hammer.

Diggermon flipped himself into the sky and aimed for Yolei.

Death Behind.

Sealsdramon fired a blast from his gun at Diggermon, who just landed on the ground.

Fira Bomb.

Firamon launched himself at Diggermon but he rolled into a ball. The attack bounced of the ball. Diggermon un-rolled himself afterwards.

"I forgot, that Diggermon's armour is un-breakable except for his underside" said Ultimate Futuremon.

"I am leaving now" said Diggermon as he rolled away with the Nanotyrannusmons behind him. All the digimons de-digivolved.

* * *

Next time, Kari teaches the new digi-destineds how to stay safe in battles. Dino Tigermon and Dino Rexmon come to attack the digi-destineds. Can Bokomon digivolve to the mega form?


	51. Tiger and Rex Problems

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 51- Tiger and Rex Problems**

* * *

At the cave, the tiger ancient ravager member and the Deinonychus/ tyrannosaurus rex member were training with each other.

"Dino Tigermon, we have approved since our last battles" said the hybrid.

"Yes, I agree Dino Rexmon" said Dino Tigermon. Above them, stood an army of winged pterosaurs. Just then, the rest of the ancient ravagers entered the training arena with Daemon behind them.

"It seems like Kari, has gathered more members to the digi-destineds" said Daemon.

"I heard she is the leader of the new 5 kids" said Pteramon X. He then turned to see the airborne servants stretching their wings.

"Why don't we send two members to attack at once?" suggested Triceramon X.

"I agree and Dino Tigermon and Dino Rexmon are the ones" said Future Dinomon.

"We both agree" said both Dino Tigermon and Dino Rexmon. Both of them then left the cave with the army of Nanotyrannusmons.

* * *

Ultimate Futuremon was standing before Cleo, Fred, Tea, Claudio, Melody and their digimon partners.

"When the digimons are in battle, we must always stay a good distance away" she said.

"That means, you will not fight too Kari" said Commandramon.

"I will fight but I will also have to make sure your partners don't get injured" said Ultimate Futuremon.

"I understand, leader miss" said Commandramon. Ultimate Futuremon just sweated at this.

"Please Commandramon stop saying that" said Tea.

"Yes mistress" said Commandramon. Ultimate Futuremon then started to laugh. The others turned to her and started to laugh too.

* * *

Tai was sitting in a tree nearby, watching the scene of his sister and the new kids. Agumon was trying to get into the tree but in the end, Black Agumon pushed him into the tree.

"You could have done that easier" said Agumon. Before Black Agumon could answer, everyone but Kari ran to them. Tai looked to see two digimons approaching.

"Dino Tigermon and Dino Rexmon" said Armadillomon.

Dino Tigermon. An ancient beast type digimon. Mega Level. Data type. He is the speed master of the Ancient Ravagers. An Ancient Beast type Digimon that evolved from Saber Leomon, he remains undefeated in the fight for food. Special attacks- Heiland Fang, Ground Fang, Ancient Ravage Pounce, Ravager Claw, Ancient Ravager Earth Quake and Tri-Saber Bite.

Dino Rexmon. A dinosaur type digimon. Mega Level. Data type. He is the only hybrid member of the ancient ravagers. Enemies lurking within his vicinity are captured by his brandished long talons, which are the same size as half his total body length, and are killed by being bitten with his huge jaw. Special attacks- Dino Rex Stomp, Ravager Spiked Toe, Ancient Ravager Rex Blast, Ogre Flame and Splatter Hunting.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon digivolve to Centarumon. Centarumon digivolve to Armormon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon. Lekismon digivolve to Crescemon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon. Waspmon digivolve to Cannonbeemon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon.

* * *

Tri-Saber Bite.

Ogre Fire.

Dino Tigermon moved towards Armormon and bit down on him with his armour breaking teeth. Dino Rexmon released a giant fireball and it hit Armormon forcing him back to Bokomon.

"Poor Bokomon" said Cleo, who with the other four new kids were watching from the forest. Dino Rexmon turned around to see them.

Ogre Fire.

He again released the fire-ball but this time Victory Greymon blocked with his sword. Ultimate Futuremon was above them.

Dive Bomb.

Dino Tigermon then noticed Ultimate Futuremon coming towards him. He was hit by the attack. Jun was holding Bokomon as an army of Nanotyrannusmons.

"No" said Jun. A bright light surroundered her, as Bokomon woke up.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

* * *

Cannondramon. A cyborg type digimon. Mega Level. Data type. This Digimon prefers to hunt long distance prey over short distance ones. Special attacks- Dynamo Cannon and Grenade Storm.

Grenade Storm.

Cannondramon released bombs at the incoming forces destroying them. Dino Tigermon then threw his foot onto the ground causing dust to come up. When the dust landed, there was no sign of the enemy. All the digimons de-digivolved and Kari returned from her digimon form.

* * *

Next time, Velociraptormon and Pteramon X attack with the airborne servants. Velociraptormon kidnaps Tea when they arrive. The digimons try not to hit her but can not do anything to save her. Can Sealsdramon digivolve to save her?


	52. Winged Terrors

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 52- Winged Terrors**

* * *

At the cave, Pteramon X was talking to the other flying member of the ancient ravagers.

"Velociraptormon, we really need to stop the digi-destineds" said Pteramon X.

"I know, but Future Dinomon will not send us yet" said Velociraptormon. Their airborne servants were by their sides as Dino Tigermon entered.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked as the other members entered. The Allosaurus member, the tyrannosaurus rex member, the stegosaurus member and the Spinosaurus member stared at both of them.

"We have not had our turn yet" said Pteramon X. Future Dinomon moved his sword and swiped him.

"I am the boss, and I say what happens" he said, "now, you and Velociraptormon will attack with your airborne servants". Both members left with their servants.

* * *

Kari was talking to Tea as the other four kids were having a sleep. Their digimon partners were by their side. Commandramon was sleeping with them.

"I am worried that the ancient ravagers will target you five" said Kari.

"Because our digimons haven't digivolved to Mega Level" said Tea.

"Yes, I am just worried that the demon lords have mysteriously disappeared" said Kari. Melody had woke up and walked to them with Coronamon by her side.

"So, you think they might be using the ancient ravagers to slow us down" said Melody.

"I just hope not" said Coronamon.

* * *

Tea was walking towards her partner when something grabbed her. She screamed and everyone else woke up.

"OH! Guys, a little bit of help here" said Tea who was in the hands of a flying digimon. Kari noticed it land of a cliff. Commandramon pointed his gun to the sky to reveal another digimon and an army of airborne creatures.

"Its Velociraptormon, Pteramon X and Tapejaramons" said Fanbeemon, "two are members of the ancient ravagers and the others are servants".

Velociraptormon. A dinosaur type digimon. Mega Level. Vaccine type. He is the youngest member of the ancient ravagers. This raptor digimon loves to use his killer toe when attacking. Special attacks- Ravage Tornado, Ancient Ravager Terror Kick, Velo Claw Strike, Killer Toe Attack, Velo Claw, Velo Killer Toe and Velo Feather Strike.

Pteramon X. A winged dragon type digimon. Champion Level. Data type. He always wants to fight. He's a Pteramon who absorbed the "X-Antibody", which drew out unknown powers and influenced his Digi-Core. Special attacks- Wild Thunder, Ancient Ravager Hurricane, Ravage Engine Blaze, Beak Pierce and Side Winder.

Tapejaramon. A winged dragon type digimon. Ultimate Level. Virus type. They are the main airborne servants of the ancient ravagers. Special attacks- Tapejara Beak Bash, Ravage Tornado of Doom, Ancient Ravager Take Out and Jara Black Out.

"Activate digimon form" said Kari. She was surroundered by a light. She span around on the spot and her arms change into claws, armour equipped itself to her body, guns appeared on the end of her body, her legs gain claws, the dragon head appeared on the body, a helmet covered her face and two wings on her back. Her eyes open and are coloured green than red. She jumped up and fired her guns and landed. She performs a dance and shouts her name Ultimate Futuremon.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon. Lekismon digivolve to Crescemon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon. Waspmon digivolve to Cannonbeemon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon.

* * *

"Guys, hurry up" said Tea who was struggling against Velociraptormon's grip.

Future Lion Claw.

Ultimate Futuremon launched himself at the digimons but Pteramon X blocked with his wings.

Jara Black Out.

One of the Tapejaramons launched dark energy at Ultimate Futuremon but Jukeboxmon blocked with his mike.

Velo Feather Strike.

Velociraptormon released feathers from his body at the digimons. Firamon, Crescemon and Sealsdramon blocked with their arms. Cannonbeemon then charged them but Pteramon X again blocked with his wings.

"Guys, do something pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" said Tea as the pressure was increased.

"Tea, no" said Sealsdramon. He then started to shine.

"He is about to digivolve" said Claudio who had Jukeboxmon by his side.

Sealsdramon digivolve Tankdramon.

* * *

Tankdramon. A machine type digimon. Ultimate Level. Virus type. He specializes in the ability to eradicate a crowd of "Targets" in one go, and boasts of an overwhelming amount of thermal power. Special attacks- Target Blast, Striver Cannon and Blast Gatling.

Target Blast.

Tankdramon fired many shots from his cannons at the enemy digimons. Tea was freed and Ophanimon rescued her. Ophanimon landed neat Tankdramon so that Tea could hug her partner. From the smoke, appeared Daemon.

"Daemon" said all the digimons.

"Seems like my arrival is not acceptable" said Daemon. Ultimate Futuremon charged him.

Wild Thunder.

Pteramon X released a thunder bolt at her. She dodged and noticed that all the enemies had escaped. All the digimons de-digivolved and Kari returned from her digimon form.

* * *

Next time, Stegomon and Allomon X prepare to attack. Kari gets captured by Stegomon. Melody struggles against protecting Kari and her siblings. Can Firamon save Kari?


	53. Stego and Allo Battle

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 53- Stego and Allo Battle**

* * *

At the cave, the stegosaurus member walked towards the Allosaurus member who was talking to Velociraptormon. Around them, were the other members. Future Dinomon was sitting on the throne with his personal servant by his side.

"I can not believe that Daemon interfered with my battle" said Velociraptormon.

"Don't talk bad about our masters" said the Allosaurus member.

"Shut up, Allomon X" said Pteramon X, "you and Stegomon are the weakest of all of us".

"At least, they are not as grumpy" said the Spinosaurus member.

"You keep out of this Spinomon" said Triceramon X.

"All of you shut up, I am the leader here" shouted an upset Future Dinomon, "Stegomon and Allomon X attack the kids".

"But boss….." started Pteramon X before Future Dinomon hit him with his sword.

"That's finally" he said as he took his seat. Stegomon and Allomon X left with the Nanotyrannusmons and Tapejaramons.

* * *

The heroes and the digimons were sitting in a circle eating some food. Kari was sitting in a tree with Gatomon by her side. Gatomon still wanted Kari to speak up to the rest of the group soon.

"Kari, I am consumed about you" said Gatomon.

"I know Gatomon" said Kari.

"Can you tell me why?" asked Gatomon.

"I have an attack that can eliminate the enemies" said Kari.

"The problem is that I may be killed as well" continued Kari.

"No" said Gatomon.

* * *

Kari was now on the ground near Melody and Coronamon. "Melody, am I a scared cat?" Coronamon asked.

"No" said Melody, "you always protected me, I just wish we could protect Kari". Kari turned to them.

Plate Wrapper.

Something wrapped around Kari and she was dragged towards an armoured dinosaur. Behind him, were a predator dinosaur and the army of Nanotyrannusmons and Tapejaramons.

"Stegomon and Allomon X" said Patamon.

Stegomon. A bladed dragon type digimon. Champion/ Armour Level. Data type. He is the second youngest member of the ancient Ravagers. Countless blades grow on his back that prevents the enemy from attacking him; it is possible for him to shoot his blades in all directions. Special attacks- Plate Wrapper, Shell Needle Rain, Ravage Tail Spike, Guillotine Wheel and Ancient Ravager Stego Roll.

Allomon X. A dinosaur type digimon. Champion Level. Data type. He is the youngest member of the ancient ravagers. His leg strength has been greatly powered up. He is able to run at speeds that bypass other large-sized Digimon. Special attacks- Allo Foot Stomp, Dino Flash, Indian Storm, Ravage Allo Claw, Allo Claw, Dynamite Head, Ancient Ravager Necklace Blast and Dino Burst.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon. Lekismon digivolve to Crescemon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon. Waspmon digivolve to Cannonbeemon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon. Sealsdramon digivolve to Tankdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon.

* * *

Twin Fang.

Saber Leomon moved to bite Stegomon but Stegomon's plates stopped any damage from happening.

"I thought they were not that strong" said Saber Leomon. He noticed Kari on the ground near Stegomon.

Dynamite Head.

Allomon X charged Saber Leomon and knocked him down. Melody was about to charge when Firamon stepped before her.

"No Melody, remember what she taught us" said Firamon.

"Now I remember, I am sorry for scaring you" said Melody as she noticed her digivice glowing.

Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

* * *

Flaremon. A beast man type digimon. Ultimate Level. Vaccine type. This brave Demon Beast type Digimon has difficulty in co-operating with his friends. His burning mane gives him the appearance of a dignified person who has an overwhelming sense of being. Special attacks- Crimson Lion King Wave, Crimson Lion Dance and Refreshing Roar.

Crimson Lion King Wave.

Flaremon spun around and a blaze of fire moved towards the enemy, who dodge but the attack freed Kari and she ran towards her friends. She turned around to see them gone. All the digimons de-digivolved.

* * *

Next time, Spinomon and Tyrannosaurus Rexmon (the third and second in command) attack the heroes. Kari talks to Ken about everything that has happened. Can the last digi-destined digivolve to ultimate to stop the ancient ravagers commanders?


	54. Trouble with Killers

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 54- Trouble with Killers**

* * *

At the cave, Stegomon was dodging Spinomon's tail as they were training. Spinomon then charged with his head and knocked down Stegomon.

"I am getting tired of you doing nothing against me" said Spinomon. The giant sized tyrannosaurus member walked in.

"Tyrannosaurus Rexmon, why are you here?" asked Stegomon as he got up.

"Spinomon, Future Dinomon has said that I and you are attacking today" said Tyrannosaurus Rexmon.

"This means only Future Dinomon is the last member to attack now" said Spinomon.

"I totally agree" said a voice. The three turned around to see a mammoth approaching them.

"Mammothmon X, why are you here and not by the leader's side" said Stegomon.

"He wanted me to check on you lot" said Mammothmon X. Spinomon and Tyrannosaurus Rexmon then walked out of the cave with the army of Nanotyrannusmons.

* * *

Ken walked up to Kari, who was watching Gatomon play with the five you she commands.

"Kari, can I have a couple of words?" asked Ken.

"OK" said Kari. She walked away from them with Ken. They came to a stop close by.

"So, how do you feel after all the events that happened earlier" said Ken.

"I just feel better that I was not in control of my body when it all happened" said Kari.

IN KARI'S MIND

Kari was floating as Ultimate Futuremon, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode and a mysterious digimon appeared.

"It's almost time, to put an end to the demon lords" said Ultimate Futuremon.

"If it was that easy" said Kari.

"Sooner or later, we have to make a decision" said Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

"I understand" said the other digimon.

END OF IN KARI'S MIND

* * *

Ken looked at Kari noticing she had fazed out. "Hey Kari, are you all right?" he asked. Everyone else ran towards them as she snapped out.

"I was just having a talk with my other forms" said Kari.

"You mean Vanity's other forms" said Izzy.

"Yes, but now we need to get ready to fight" said Kari. Everyone else, turned to see a tyrannosaurus and a Spinosaurus digimon approaching with an army of Nanotyrannusmons.

"Its bad now" said Musicmon, "it's the second and third in command of the ancient ravagers".

"We finally meet" said the Spinosaurus digimon, "I am Spinomon, third in command".

"I am Tyrannosaurus Rexmon, second in command" said the tyrannosaurus digimon.

Spinomon. A dinosaur type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He is the third in command of the ancient ravagers. A Dinosaur type Digimon that lives in the deepest, greenest parts of the jungle. Special attacks- Spine Blade Strike, Ravage Blast, Sonic Slash Rain, Ancient Ravager Tail Hammer, Spino Claw, Killer Bite and Blue Prominence.

Tyrannosaurus Rexmon. A dinosaur type digimon. Ultimate Level. Data type. He is the second in command of the ancient Ravagers. Special attacks- Rex Claw, T-Rex Breath, T-Rex Hammer Arm, Ravage Rex Foot Stomp, Killer Bite and Ancient Ravager Blazing Claw.

"Activate digimon form" said Kari. She was surroundered by a light. She span around on the spot and her arms change into claws, armour equipped itself to her body, guns appeared on the end of her body, her legs gain claws, the dragon head appeared on the body, a helmet covered her face and two wings on her back. Her eyes open and are coloured green than red. She jumped up and fired her guns and landed. She performs a dance and shouts her name Ultimate Futuremon.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon. Lekismon digivolve to Crescemon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon. Waspmon digivolve to Cannonbeemon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon. Sealsdramon digivolve to Tankdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon. Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

* * *

Spino Claw.

T-Rex Claw.

Both dinosaurs moved their claws and swiped at the digimons. Andromon released his ``Lightning Blade'' attack. Flaremon then charged Tyrannosaurus Rexmon.

T-Rex Breath.

Tyrannosaurus Rexmon released some gas from his breath and knocked Flaremon out. Melody wanted to run to her partner but Claudio was holding her back. Spinomon turned to them and smile.

Killer Bite.

Spinomon moved towards Melody and Claudio with his mouth opened, he then bit down. Claudio was covering his eyes and noticed he was not hurt and Melody was all right. He then noticed Ophanimon on the floor near-by.

"Stupid Angel" said Spinomon. Ultimate Futuremon was protecting herself from Tyrannosaurus Rexmon's breath attacks that she couldn't save them.

"You will not hurt my friends" Claudio said as his digivice activated.

Jukeboxmon digivolve to Beatmon.

* * *

Beatmon. A music type digimon. Ultimate Level. Data type. He loves to play music with his allies. Special attacks- Beat Hammer, Beat Blast and Beat Take-out. (This digimon first appears in Dinosapien Digimon.)

Beat Blast.

Beatmon lifted his staff and blasted Spinomon. He falled but Tyrannosaurus Rexmon caught him as Dragomon appeared on the battlefield.

"Dragomon" all the ally digimons shouted.

"The same result as Daemon, I guess" Dragomon laughed. Ultimate Futuremon and Crescemon charged him.

Tentacle Storm.

He threw all of his tentacles at them and sent them both flying. He then disappeared and Cleo noticed the ancient ravager members had vanished. All the digimons de-digivolved and Kari returned.

"Now only the leader, hasn't revealed himself" said Tea.

"Future Dinomon" said Kari.

* * *

Next time, Future Dinomon prepares for his turn. Our heroes talk about returning to the real world. Future Dinomon appears and the rest of the ancient ravagers revealed themselves again. Kari transforms into Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode. Can she defeat the ancient ravagers?


	55. Future Dinomon

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 55- Future Dinomon**

* * *

At the cave, Future Dinomon was standing before the other members. Mammothmon X was by his side. He was watching Tyrannosaurus Rexmon arguing with Stegomon.

"I can not believe you didn't finish your battle" said Stegomon.

"You didn't too" said Tyrannosaurus Rexmon. Mammothmon X was getting tired of this. But Future Dinomon pulled out his hidden sword.

Future Dino Sword.

He slammed his sword into the ground and sent all the other members flying.

"That's enough, I think I am ready to fight" said Future Dinomon.

"Let's see, him handle them" said Allomon X to Stegomon. Velociraptormon was standing near Pteramon X.

* * *

Kari was sitting in the middle of the group as they played a game.

"Come on Kari, don't mope" said Cleo.

"Guys, we need to beware of the leader coming soon" said Kari. Gatomon looked at her.

"He cannot be that bad" said Patamon.

"He is the strongest of all of them" said Kari, "and I have met him and he was not a friendly one to the other ancient ravagers and bad guys".

"I still say, we can defeat him" said Patamon.

* * *

"Can we just be ready for the upcoming battles?" asked Musicmon. Commandramon looked at Tea.

"Mistress, I wonder if we might face this enemy" said Commandramon. Tea was about to answer when she spotted a dinosaur approaching.

"Guys trouble" she said and everybody turned to see the digimon approaching.

"At last, we meet digi-destineds and Vanity" it said.

"Future Dinomon, leader of the ancient ravagers" said Kari.

Future Dinomon. A dinosaur type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He is the leader of the ancient ravagers. He is the strongest of all dinosaur digimons. Special attacks- Future Dino Sword, Dinosaur Strength, Ancient Ravager Calling, Future Dino Claw, Ravage Blaze, Future Dino Blaze Burn, Future Dino Tail Slam and Future Dino Smack Down.

Ancient Ravager Calling.

Within seconds, the other eleven members appeared and stood by their boss's side.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon. Lekismon digivolve to Crescemon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon. Waspmon digivolve to Cannonbeemon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon. Sealsdramon digivolve to Tankdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon. Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

* * *

Kari was standing with Cleo, Tea, Claudio, Melody and Fred a distance away while their partners fought. Kari then noticed Stegomon walking towards them.

Shell Needle Rain.

Stegomon released needles at them. They ducked as best as they could but Kari was sent flying into the ground. She then got up.

"How dare you attack us?" she shouted.

"Did I make you mad" laughed Stegomon. He then noticed a tail appear on her body. Victory Greymon noticed too.

"Dark Form Activate" she said as a dark light surroundered her. The familiar body shape of Ultimate Futuremon appeared but started to change as a tail appeared, the wings got bigger, the claws started to turn red, the guns got darker and finally a long neck appeared and a new head appeared. The new form started to blast the ground and then took off and landed and shouted its name, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

Once the light disappeared, everyone was shocked to see a beast like digimon standing there.

"I didn't think she could do that" said Spinomon who was battling Ulforce Veedramon.

* * *

Future Dinomon threw Victory Greymon, Ophanimon, Z'D Garurumon and Alphamon off as he faced Vanity.

Future Dino Sword.

He took his sword and swiped at Vanity but she blocked with her claw. She smirked.

Super Sonic Blast.

From her mouth, a blast of hot air hit Future Dinomon sending him flying. Spinomon and Tyrannosaurus Rexmon grabbed him.

"Are you all right" they asked.

"I am all right but stressed" said Future Dinomon, "we retreat now". All the other members disappeared as the three disappeared before Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode. All the digimons de-digivolved and watched as Kari returned from her dark form and falled to the ground.

* * *

Next time, Daemon and the demon lords appear before Future Dinomon giving him Scorpiomon X, a digimon that serves the ancient ravagers as loyal helpers. Kari is still recovering from her last battle when Scorpiomon X attacks. Can the others protect Kari while she recovers?


	56. Scorpion Alert

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 56- Scorpion Alert**

* * *

At the cave, Future Dinomon was by Mammothmon X's side when the demon lords entered with a scorpion following behind.

"Masters" said Future Dinomon as he and Mammothmon X bowed.

"It seems like the kids have survived all the encounters so far" said Daemon. Just then, Triceramon X entered.

"You didn't tell us that she had her third form" shouted Triceramon X. Dragomon was shocked about this.

"I didn't think she would use it" said Dragomon.

"She went straight from human form to the dark form" said Future Dinomon.

"That the first time she did that" said Snowballmon.

"I see you brought Scorpiomon X with you" said Mammothmon X.

"Yes, he is ready to battle them for you" said Daemon.

"Okay, send him" said Future Dinomon.

* * *

Kari was lying down on the ground with Gatomon, Cleo, Lunamon, Fred, Fanbeemon, Tea, Commandramon, Claudio, Musicmon, Melody and Coronamon by her side. All the others were a distance away looking at the scene.

"I wonder what that was back there" said Coronamon.

"Remember that Vanity has four forms, that was the dark form" said Gatomon.

"It looked like Ultimate Futuremon but more different" said Commandramon.

"Its name is Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode" said Gennai.

"Beast Mode, which seems the right name for it" said Cleo.

"Yes, but that was the first time she changed from her human form" said Agumon.

"Normally she would change from Ultimate Futuremon" said Azulongmon.

* * *

Cleo put her hand on top of Kari's head and noticed she was burning up. Lunamon was by her side.

"Lunamon, she has a bad fever" said Cleo.

"We need to be on high alert because last time this happened she was captured by the enemy" said Gatomon.

Scorpion Alert.

Cleo screamed when she saw an army of scorpions heading towards them from a larger scorpion.

"Its Scorpiomon X" said Lunamon.

Scorpiomon X. An Ancient Crustacean type digimon. Ultimate Level. Data type. He is a Scorpiomon affected by the X-Antibody. Special attacks- Scorpion Alert, Scorpion Blaze, Tail Sting, X Claw Strike, Twin Sword, Scorpion Storm X and Tail Blade.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon. Lekismon digivolve to Crescemon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon. Waspmon digivolve to Cannonbeemon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon. Sealsdramon digivolve to Tankdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon. Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

* * *

Ancient Ravager Horn Strike.

Nano Claw.

Ophanimon noticed the attacks coming at them and dodged them. Just then, Triceramon X and an army of Nanotyrannusmons appeared by Scorpiomon X's side.

"Triceramon X" said all the allies.

"It's good to see you all again including some new ones too" said Triceramon X looking at Tea, Claudio and Melody standing before Kari's body.

Tail Sting.

Scorpiomon X raised his tail and aimed for Future Kagomemon but she dodged it. Alphamon and Chaos Gallantmon were blasting the scorpions with their best attacks as Scorpiomon X turned around and stared at them.

Scorpion Storm X.

He blasted sand onto the digimons and both of them falled to sleep.

Tail Blade.

He raised his tail again and it turned into a blade and targeted the sleeping digimons but Azulongmon blasted him.

* * *

Susanoomon looked at Fanglongmon who nodded in approval.

Heaven's Thunder.

Tai Chi.

Both digimon aimed at Scorpiomon X but some of the Nanotyrannusmons blocked the attack. Kari woke up and saw what was happening.

"Dark Form Activate" she said as a dark light surroundered her. The familiar body shape of Ultimate Futuremon appeared but started to change as a tail appeared, the wings got bigger, the claws started to turn red, the guns got darker and finally a long neck appeared and a new head appeared. The new form started to blast the ground and then took off and landed and shouted its name, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

Melody turned to see Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode on her feet. She then took off the ground.

Future Dino Sword.

She produced the same sword as Future Dinomon and slashed Scorpiomon X in half. Triceramon X and the Nanotyrannusmons then escaped. All the digimons de-digivolved and Kari returned to her human form.

* * *

Next time, Chaosdramon and Diggermon are giving a new dinosaur type digimon to attack with. A new digi-destined appears with her partner, Agumon (Savers). Her partner argues with Agumon who is stronger. When the enemy attack, Agumon (Savers) digivolves to a new form. What is this new form and can it save them from the ancient ravagers?


	57. Agumon Savers arrival

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story. I am also going to try and update more every day.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 57- Agumon (Savers) arrival**

* * *

At the cave, Diggermon looked at Chaosdramon who was training a new dinosaur digimon for the upcoming battle.

Hyper Giga Cannon.

Chaosdramon fired blasts from his cannon but the digimon dodged the attack.

Tarbo Blaze.

The digimon fired a blaze from his mouth and hit Chaosdramon and sent him flying.

"Tarbosaurusmon good work" said Diggermon. Tarbosaurusmon stopped and looked at him.

"Thank you" said Tarbosaurusmon. Just then, Future Dinomon entered.

"Tarbosaurusmon go and destroy the digi-destineds" he said.

"Yes master" said Tarbosaurusmon.

* * *

Tai was ahead of the group when he spotted an Agumon approaching with a human. They both stopped in front of the group.

"Who are you two?" asked Tai.

"I am Belle" said the human and then pointed to her partner, "this is my partner, Agumon (Savers)".

Agumon (Savers). A dinosaur type digimon. Rookie Level. Vaccine type. A special breed of Agumon which bounds his arms with red leather belts, he is supposed to be a Rookie level that is completely different from a normal Agumon's conventional evolution. Special attacks- Spitfire Blast, Sharp Claws, Slamming Attack, Spitfire. Pepper Flame, Baby Volcano, Sharper Claws and Baby Claws.

"I am the real Agumon" said Agumon staring at Agumon (Savers) who just annoyed him. Kari stepped in front of Agumon.

"Kari, why?" asked Agumon.

"Agumon, we are all digi-destineds, so forget it" said Kari.

* * *

"I guess Tai, you want me to look after them" said Kari to Tai. Tai nodded in approval. Commandramon was looking at Belle's digivice and noticed it was more different.

"Can I ask about your digivice?" he asked Belle.

"My digivice only allows my digisoul to digivolve my partner" said Belle, "my digisoul activates when I make a physical hit on other digimons".

"That could be a trouble then" said Matt. Gabumon started to growl as Chaosdramon and Diggermon appeared.

"Great, here we go again" said Melody. Just then, a big dinosaur appeared behind them.

"I am Tarbosaurusmon" it said. Everyone watched as Belle ran and hit Tarbosaurusmon under his neck and jumped back. Her fist was glowing.

Tarbosaurusmon. A dinosaur type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He is a cousin of Tyrannosaurus Rexmon. Special attacks- Tarbo Claw, Tarbo Blaze, Tarbo Tail Slam, Ravage Charge and Dead Bomb.

"Digisoul charge" said Belle. As a bright came from her digivice.

Agumon (Savers) digivolve to Geo Greymon.

"Everyone else" said Jun.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon. Lekismon digivolve to Crescemon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon. Waspmon digivolve to Cannonbeemon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon. Sealsdramon digivolve to Tankdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon. Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

"Dark Form Activate" she said as a dark light surroundered her. The familiar body shape of Ultimate Futuremon appeared but started to change as a tail appeared, the wings got bigger, the claws started to turn red, the guns got darker and finally a long neck appeared and a new head appeared. The new form started to blast the ground and then took off and landed and shouted its name, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

* * *

Belle who was now standing with Cleo and the others watched as everyone looked at her partner.

Geo Greymon. A dinosaur type digimon. Champion Level. Vaccine type. A subspecies of Greymon, this Digimon is supposed to also be a special breed. He became this more aggressive form by developing his weapon-like body from head to foot and making his encrusted head more rock-hard. Special attacks- Mega Flame, Mega Burst, Horn Impulse, Flame Breath, Mega Roar and Mega Volcano.

Tarbosaurusmon turned to Belle. "No human strikes me" he said as he charged. Kari saw this and attacked.

Shadow Claw Strike.

Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode flew closer and swiped with his claws but Chaosdramon blocked with his claw.

Chaos Cruncher.

He then moved to hit her but she quickly dodged. Diggermon turned to the new digimon.

Digger Hammer.

He launched himself into the sky and headed back down on Geo Greymon.

Mega Burst.

Geo Greymon blasted some flames from his mouth at Diggermon. Diggermon hit the ground close to the other bad guys.

* * *

"Diggermon get up, we can not lose" said Chaosdramon. Diggermon then got up. Tarbosaurusmon still eyed Belle.

Tarbo Blaze.

He released some flames from his mouth at Belle.

Wind Cyclone.

Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode landed before Belle and released some wind from her wings and blew away the attack.

Super Sonic Blast.

From Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode's mouth, a blast of hot air hit Tarbosaurusmon and completely destroyed him. Chaosdramon slammed his claw into the ground and both Diggermon and Chaosdramon disappeared. All the digimons de-digivolved and Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode returned to Kari.

* * *

Next time, Spinomon gathers his own small sized army of raptor like digimons. Future Dinomon gives him a Skull Mammothmon to attack with. Belle shows her new friends her own dance moves. Cleo soon befriends Belle while their partners wondered what to do. Can they work together to defeat Spinomon's forces?


	58. Dance through the battle

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story. I am also going to try and update more every day.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 58- Dance though the battle**

* * *

At the cave, Spinomon was looking at his gathered forces, the Deinonychusmons. Future Dinomon and Velociraptormon were watching from a distance, while the others were feeding their faces.

"I wonder when we get to strike" said the Deinonychusmons.

"Soon" said Spinomon.

"I call Skull Mammothmon in" said Future Dinomon. A door opened and Mammothmon X entered with a skeleton mammoth behind him.

"Master, Skull Mammothmon as you called" said Mammothmon X. Diggermon gave Mammothmon X the signal to join them and he accepted.

"I guess things will be ready for today" said Spinomon.

"What about the new digi-destined" said Diggermon.

"New digi-destined, you two didn't mention that earlier" said an angry Future Dinomon.

"She punched Tarbosaurusmon and her fist lightened up and her digimon digivolved" said Chaosdramon, "it was a different Agumon".

"Okay, be careful today, Spinomon" said Dino Rexmon.

* * *

Belle was sitting with the rest of Kari's group as they discussed things. The others were busy preparing for the next encounter. Kari was sitting in a tree above her group.

"I wonder if I can do that again" said Belle.

"I loved when you hit Tarbosaurusmon under his chin" said Commandramon, he then turned to Tea, "why can't you do the same?"

"Because I am not Belle" said Tea.

"Yes in many ways" said Belle's Agumon, "she teaches me how to dance well". This got Kari's attention and she jumped out of the tree.

"You can dance" she said to Belle, who nodded in approval. She got up and did a spin on a spot.

"Partner" Belle said. Agumon (Savers) got up and gave his hand to her and they did a tango.

* * *

"Great, some funny moves" said Commandramon. He looked at his partner.

"Don't think about it, partner" said Tea.

"I think we need to get ready for a battle" said Kari pointing to where Spinomon stood. Everyone got up and saw small sized dinosaurs near Spinomon. Gatomon then noticed a massive mammoth nearby.

"Oh Great, its Skull Mammothmon" said Gatomon, "and those small dinosaurs are Deinonychusmons".

Skull Mammothmon. An undead type digimon. Mega Level. Vaccine/ Virus type. Since he's undead, he has been deprived of his emotions and intellect, but as a Vaccine kind, he'll strongly keep on fighting. Despite the fact his body is entirely bone-structured, the Digi-Core in his chest allows him to live, but should the bare Digi-Core shatter. Special attacks- Spiral Bone Crusher, Grand Cross, Dash, Skull Rampage and Mammoth Stomp Out.

Deinonychusmon. A dinosaur type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He is the main servant of Spinomon. He can fly by revealing their hidden wings. Special attacks- Ancient Ravager Airbomb, Ravage Claw Drag, Deino Foot Claw, Deino Feather Strike and Deino Barrage.

* * *

Everyone stood where they were as Belle ran and punched Spinomon on the arm and jumped back. Her fist lightened up again.

"Digisoul charge" said Belle. As a bright came from her digivice.

Agumon (Savers) digivolve to Geo Greymon.

"Everyone else" said Cleo.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon. Lekismon digivolve to Crescemon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon. Waspmon digivolve to Cannonbeemon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon. Sealsdramon digivolve to Tankdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon. Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

"Dark Form Activate" she said as a dark light surroundered her. The familiar body shape of Ultimate Futuremon appeared but started to change as a tail appeared, the wings got bigger, the claws started to turn red, the guns got darker and finally a long neck appeared and a new head appeared. The new form started to blast the ground and then took off and landed and shouted its name, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

* * *

Spinomon stared at Belle who was beening protected by the rest of Kari's team.

Blue Prominence.

The group watched as a blast came at them but Geo Greymon appeared before them and spun around and the attack stopped.

"Great a dance move" said Gryphonmon.

"I like it" said Fred. The rest of the Kari's group were surprised with this information.

Spiral Bone Crusher.

Skull Mammothmon picked up a bone and threw it at Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode who kicked it back towards him.

Super Sonic Blast.

From her mouth, the familiar blast appeared and stroke Skull Mammothmon on the leg.

* * *

"Geo Greymon, dance move 2" shouted Belle.

Mega Blaze.

He spun around on the spot and covered himself in flames and hit Skull Mammothmon, Spinomon and the Deinonychusmons. All the ally digimons were shocked about this information.

"How did he do that?" asked Hercules Kabuterimon.

"I don't know, but lets us never asked" said Phoenixmon. Rosemon nodded.

Future Dino Sword.

Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode pulled out a sword and swiped at Skull Mammothmon and destroying him with a couple of Deinonychusmons. Spinomon and the remaining Deinonychusmons retreated. All the digimons de-digivolved and Kari returned to her normal form.

* * *

Next time, Pteramon X gathers Ornismon. Kari and Cleo talk to each other about the upcoming battles. When Ornismon and Pteramon X attack, Lunamon is hit badly. Can Cleo fight her fears and help her digimon digivolved?


	59. Cleo's Fears

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story. I am also going to try and update more every day.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 59- Cleo's fears**

* * *

At the cave, Pteramon X was looking at the latest recruit to the ancient ravagers. He was a large bird type digimon. Future Dinomon then entered with Mammothmon X walking behind.

"Good to see you again, Ornismon" said Future Dinomon.

"Nice to see you as well" said Ornismon.

"I wonder why you came straight into the meeting room" said Pteramon X. The Nanotyrannusmons, Tapejaramons and the Deinonychusmons were around them all. A couple were on Mammothmon X's back.

"They are many that want to join" said Ornismon.

"OK! Take Pteramon X and the Tapejaramons with you" said Future Dinomon, "make sure you stop the one called Belle from making a physical touch on you".

"Yes master" said Ornismon.

* * *

Kari was walking with her group as they followed the others. Cleo was keeping her eyes on Kari and no-one else. Lunamon tried to get her attention but couldn't get her to notice her. Lunamon then looked towards Belle and ran to her. Belle noticed and bent down and picked Lunamon up.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Cleo is annoying me" said Lunamon.

"I think she wants to tell Kari something" said Agumon (Savers). Tea and Melody were listening to them talking and telled Fred and Claudio. Kari seemed to notice her group seemed too quiet today, so she turned to see Cleo close and the others talking a small distance away. Gatomon was on Kari's shoulder and noticed the same as her partner.

Later, the group stopped, and Kari called Cleo away for a talk.

* * *

"All right Cleo speak up, what's wrong?" asked Kari.

"I have been having bad nightmares about losing Lunamon" said Cleo, as she was looking at the ground.

"Cleo, nightmares can come real but don't worry yourself for your partner's safety" said Kari.

"But, but, but…" started Cleo before Kari interrupted.

"No buts, they were protect their partners no matter what" said Kari. She then heard a scream as Lunamon was now on the ground injured and Belle now in the sky.

"Its Ornismon" said Gatomon.

Ornismon. An ancient bird type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. An ancient Digimon that went extinct in the distant past. Boasting a size beyond imagination, it is called the "Ruler/Champion of the Skies". He is an old friend of Future Dinomon. Special attacks- Ornis Wing Claw, Cosmic Ray and Tempest.

Ornismon landed near Pteramon X and the Tapejaramons while holding down Belle, so she can not use her digivice.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon. Waspmon digivolve to Cannonbeemon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon. Sealsdramon digivolve to Tankdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon. Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

"Dark Form Activate" she said as a dark light surroundered her. The familiar body shape of Ultimate Futuremon appeared but started to change as a tail appeared, the wings got bigger, the claws started to turn red, the guns got darker and finally a long neck appeared and a new head appeared. The new form started to blast the ground and then took off and landed and shouted its name, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

* * *

Cleo was holding Lunamon while Agumon (Savers) was by her side. Lunamon still didn't respond to Cleo calling her name. Cleo was starting to cry.

Alpha Blade.

Alphamon threw his blade towards Ornismon. Belle was hoping she would be freed now.

Tempest.

Ornismon flapped his wings and sent him flying into Chaos Gallantmon. Black War Greymon then charged.

Terra Destroyer.

He created a black energy ball in his hand and threw it at Ornismon but a couple of the Tapejaramons moved and blocked the attack. Belle noticed she wasn't going anywhere.

Back with Cleo, she still wanted to fight in this war. Her digivice started to activate. Lunamon's eyes opened.

Lunamon warp digivolve to Dianamon.

* * *

Dianamon. A god man type digimon. Mega Level. Data type. Just as the moon has two sides (light and dark), its personality is of a two-sided nature, and its beauty conceals a terrible power. Special attacks- Crescent Hook, Arrow of Artemis and Goodnight Moon.

Cleo noticed that her partner was now ready to fight.

"Cleo, you fought your fears and succeeded" said Dianamon as she joined the others.

"Ornismon, we leave now" said Pteramon X. Ornismon nodded and floated into the sky before dropping his captivate go. Dianamon captures Belle and landed before Cleo. All the digimons de-digivolved and Kari returned to her normal self.

* * *

Next time, Kari teaches her group how to conjure your fears. Snowballmon takes on the group for the final time. Can our heroes defeat Snowballmon?


	60. Snowball End

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story. I am also going to try and update more every day.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 60- Snowball End**

* * *

At Snowballmon's ice palace, Snowballmon was surroundered by four knight type digimons, her final protection forces. Just then, Future Dinomon, Daemon and Dragomon entered. The four knights bowed before them.

"Rise, Gallantmon, Kentaurosmon, Load Knightmon and Rapidmon (Armor)" said Daemon.

"Ok! Today will be my final battle against the digi-destineds" said Snowballmon.

"I will help you through the battle" said Future Dinomon.

"Thanks" said Snowballmon.

"So this may be good bye" said Dragomon. Dragomon and Daemon shook Snowballmon's hands.

"Goodbye" said Snowballmon. Daemon and Dragomon then left.

* * *

Kari and the group were staring at the massive ice palace in the distance. She turned to her small group and noticed Belle talking to Cleo while their partners talked to Gatomon.

"So after today, Snowballmon will be destroyed" said Cleo.

"Yes it will be easy" said Belle.

"I would be more worried if she has her final protection forces with her" said Kari, "you guys need to face your fears and conjure them".

"I guess you right, leader" said Commandramon.

"We need to also worry about Daemon, Dragomon and the ancient ravagers" said Gatomon.

* * *

The group entered the ice palace and encountered four knights looking at them. Just then, a cold wind hit them and they turned to see Snowballmon and Future Dinomon.

"Its Gallantmon, Kentaurosmon, Load Knightmon and Rapidmon (Armor)" said Lunamon.

Gallantmon. A holy knight type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. Despite being a Virus-attributed being, he is the Patron Saint of the Net; should his internal balance of good and evil collapse. Special attacks- Shield of the Just, Lightning Joust, Dragon Driver, Yuggoth Blaster, Shield Bum Rush, Flying Spiral Saver, Spiral Saver, Saber Shot, Shish Kebab, Shield Attack and Gram Strike.

Kentaurosmon. A holy knight type digimon. Mega Level. Vaccine type. He boasts of the great defence the Red Digizoid armour that covers his body provides, and it is not easy for even Ultimate Digimon to hurt him. Special attacks- Bifröst, Odin's Breath, Tactical Stomp and Tactics Smear.

Load Knightmon. A holy knight type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. More faithful than his squires, LoadKnightmon believes in his own 'Justice' more so than normal beliefs of good and evil, but it's unknown as to why he prefers to stick with his own belief. Special attacks- Fist of Athena, Fist of Fear and Spiral Slice.

Rapidmon (Armor). A holy knight type digimon. Armor/ Champion Level. Data type. A holy knight type Digimon that evolved from a Terriermon of an ancient kind through the Digi-Egg of Destiny. Special attacks- Tri Beam and Rapid Fire.

Belle ran and punched Snowballmon on the arm and jumped back. Her fist lightened up again.

"Digisoul charge" said Belle. As a bright came from her digivice.

Agumon (Savers) digivolve to Geo Greymon.

* * *

"Everyone else" said Cleo.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon warp digivolve to Dianamon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon. Waspmon digivolve to Cannonbeemon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon. Sealsdramon digivolve to Tankdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon. Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

"Dark Form Activate" Kari said as a dark light surroundered her. The familiar body shape of Ultimate Futuremon appeared but started to change as a tail appeared, the wings got bigger, the claws started to turn red, the guns got darker and finally a long neck appeared and a new head appeared. The new form started to blast the ground and then took off and landed and shouted its name, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

* * *

"So that DNA charge" said Snowballmon as she looked at Belle.

Snowball Fury.

She then threw many snowballs at Belle but Geo Greymon blocked the attack. Gallantmon and Chaos Gallantmon were hitting each other with their weapons.

Demon Disaster.

Shield of the Just.

Both fired blasts from their shields but Chaos Gallantmon over powered him and destroyed him. Rapidmon (Armor) was firing bullets at Dianamon who was just standing there. Belle saw her chance and ran and knocked Future Dinomon on the tail. Her fist lightened up.

"DNA Full Charge" said Belle, her digivice was shining again.

Geo Greymon digivolve to Wingdramon.

* * *

Wingdramon. A sky dragon type digimon. Ultimate Level. Vaccine type. A Sky Dragon type Digimon which flies in the air freely with his greatly-developed wings. He's able to fly without flapping his wings, because the scales that cover his wings can deflect gravity off them. Special attacks- Blaze Sonic Breath, Exploding Sonic Lance, Trident Revolver, Rising Destroyer, Solid Strike, Barrel Smash, Barrel Blow, Heavy Barrel and Wing Blast.

"What Wingdramon" said Snowballmon.

Blaze Sonic Blast.

Wingdramon fired a blast from his mouth at Rapidmon (Armor) and Load Knightmon. Both digimons were destroyed.

Blue Prominence.

Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode fired a blue blast from her head mouth at Kentaurosmon, who also was destroyed.

"Future Dinomon, leave now I will die here, go ahead" said Snowballmon. Future Dinomon then vanished.

* * *

"Let's end this" said Belle. All the digimons nodded and prepared to attack.

Trident Gaia.

Z'd Hou.

Phoenix Wave.

Mega Electro Shocker.

Hidden Petal.

Plesio Eruption.

Terra Destroyer.

Chaos Disaster.

The Ray of Victory.

Dimension Scissors.

Gryphon Claw.

Eden's Javelin.

Ultimate Quake.

Digitalize of Soul.

DigiCabolic Steroid.

Ice Clusters.

Twin Fang.

Necro Mist.

Dynamo Cannon.

Shikon Jewel Blast.

Arrow of Artemis.

Sky Rocket Mugen.

Blast Gatling.

Beat Hammer.

Crimson Lion King Wave.

Blaze Sonic Blast.

Pummel Whack.

Pixie Bomb.

Gatling Attack.

Fireball.

Heart Attack.

Super Thunder Strike.

Aurora Force.

Crimson Blaze.

Wolf Claws.

Phantom Mist.

Heaven's Thunder.

Imperial Fang.

Super Sonic Blast.

All the attacks hit Snowballmon, who died laughing. The heroes ran out as the palace was destroyed. All the digimons de-digivolved and Kari returned to her normal self.

* * *

Next time, our heroes head towards El Dradimon, for transport to the land of the final demon lords. They meet Baromon and another digi-destined and partner. They are the same as Belle, because they use the digi-soul charge too. Later, Plesiomon X attacks our heroes with Velociraptormon and an army of sea dinosaurs. Can they survive on open water?


	61. Travelling over the sea

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story. I am also going to try and update more every day.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 61- Travelling over the sea**

* * *

At the dark ocean, Daemon and Dragomon was looking at the table where they all used to sit by. Just then, Future Dinomon and the ancient ravagers entered.

"The kids are now going to feel my wrath" said Daemon.

"I totally agree" said Velociraptormon.

"They will go to El Dradimon, so they can travel through the ocean to reach us" said Dragomon.

"So now we have to fight them on the ocean" said Waru Seadramon.

"Simple, we send Velociraptormon, Plesiomon X and Liopleurodonmons after them" said Future Dinomon.

"Great defeat them" said Dragomon. Velociraptormon is then seen leaving with an army of water creatures.

* * *

Kari was leading the group towards the ocean. Belle still wondered what they were doing here. Suddenly Kari stopped and Gatomon looked to see a giant turtle and another digimon nearby.

"Good to see you again, Kari" said the other digimon.

"Same here, Baromon" said Kari, "can you take us to where the last two demon lords are?"

"Yes, El Dradimon will not disagree" said Baromon. The others cheered that they will going to travel with a large digimon.

El Dradimon. A mutant type digimon. Mega Level. Data type. When his head, hands and feet are tucked in, he seemingly resembles an old fortress. A slow-footed Digimon, El Dradimon's huge figure is due to the enormous amount of research data he mutated from. Special attacks- Golden Road, Meteor Earthquake and Giant Nippers.

Baromon. A demon man type digimon. Armor/ Champion Level. Virus/ Data type. He is said to be the last of his old generation, and is made a patron saint of ruins (or databases) within Buddhist temples or jungles that wield lost technology. Special attacks- Meteor Dance, Scarlet Hair, Storming Knives and White Spell.

"Each group will be looked after, so follow me" said Baromon.

* * *

Kari and her group were walking with another Piximon to where they would stay at night. Once there, Kari noticed a small girl with a computer and a wolf like creature by her side. Kari stepped forward and both of them looked at her.

"I am Kari" said Kari.

"I am Rose and this is Gaomon" said the girl. Gaomon bowed before them.

Gaomon. A beast type digimon. Rookie Level. Data type. He is good at hit-and-run type of attacks because his agile movement keeps him alert at all times. Special attacks- Rolling Upper, Double Backhand, Speed Bag, Wild Echo, Wild Bark and Wild Howling.

"I see you have the same digivice as Belle" said Gatomon, "so you use the digi-soul".

"Yes, but I just need to click my fingers to make it appear" said Rose. Gaomon looked at Agumon (Savers).

"Digivolved into your ultimate form then" said Gaomon. Agumon just nodded. Rose looked at the gathered group.

"I guess we all stay together" said Rose. Everyone nodded and all sat eating some food that the digimons that lived here brought to them.

* * *

El Dradimon was slowly walking in the ocean when a couple of tidal waves appeared. The alarm went off and the digi-destineds appeared. Tai's group spotted the new kid on Kari's side. Kari noticed this and said, "not now, later", as she pointed to where Velociraptormon was standing.

"Hello, kids" he said, "meet Plesiomon X and the Liopleurodonmons".

Plesiomon X. A long necked dragon type digimon. Mega Level. Data type. He is a Plesiomon that has the X-Antibody. Special attacks- Sorrow Blue and Shaking Pulse.

Liopleurodonmon. A sea reptile type digimon. Mega Level. He is the main sea force of the ancient ravagers. Special attacks- Liopleurodon Whirlpool, Big Bite, Ravage Surf, Ancient Ravager Tidal wave and big tail slam.

Rose clicked her fingers and her fist started to light up. "Digisoul charge" she said pointing her digivice at Gaomon.

Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon. Gaogamon lowered himself so Belle could hit him. Belle made the connection. Her fist lightened up again.

"Digisoul full charge" said Belle. As a bright came from her digivice.

Agumon (Savers) warp digivolve to Wingdramon.

* * *

"Everyone else" said Cleo.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon warp digivolve to Dianamon.

Fanbeemon digivolve to Waspmon. Waspmon digivolve to Cannonbeemon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon. Sealsdramon digivolve to Tankdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon. Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

"Dark Form Activate" Kari said as a dark light surroundered her. The familiar body shape of Ultimate Futuremon appeared but started to change as a tail appeared, the wings got bigger, the claws started to turn red, the guns got darker and finally a long neck appeared and a new head appeared. The new form started to blast the ground and then took off and landed and shouted its name, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

* * *

Gaogamon. A beast type digimon. Champion Level. Data type. He moves on four legs, which are tough enough for him to attack enemies whilst standing up bear-like on the spot. Special attacks- Dash Double Claw, Gaoga Hound, Spiral Blow, Double Claw, Dash Claw and S Dash Double Claw.

All the digimons jumped into the ocean, while those that can fly headed towards Velociraptormon.

Alpha Blade.

Alphamon threw his sword at the Liopleurodonmons but they moved out of the way.

Liopleurodon Whirlpool.

The Liopleurodonmons started to swim a circle and all the ally digimons started to fly away in opposite directions.

* * *

Velo Feather Strike.

Velociraptormon fired feathers at Wingdramon but he dodged the attack. Gaogamon looked at Plesiomon X.

Spiral Blow.

He fired a blast of wind at Plesiomon X and sent him flying. El Dradimon noticed this.

Golden Road.

He hit Plesiomon X and completely destroyed him. All the enemies then escaped and all the digimons returned to El Dradimon and all de-digivolved and Kari then returned to her human form. Kari could see every digimon cheering.

* * *

Next time, Future Dinomon invites a new digimon into the ancient ravagers. Rose allows Kari and her group go on her laptop. Gaomon is taught by Agumon (Savers) how to dance. The new digimon attacks and Fred is thrown into the ocean. Can Fanbeemon digivolve to the mega level to save his partner?


	62. Basilosaurusmon

At the moment, I am only updating this story. I will restart other stories after finished with this story. I am also going to try and update more every day.

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 62- Basilosaurusmon**

* * *

At the cave, Future Dinomon was looking at the member of the ancient ravagers. This was a sea based member. Mammothmon X was standing near them.

"Welcome to the ancient Ravagers, Basilosaurusmon" said Future Dinomon.

"Thank you for letting me join" said Basilosaurusmon.

"Daemon and Dragomon want as many ancient ravagers as we can collect to defend them" said Mammothmon X.

"Yes, we have already made Mammothmon X and Ornismon true members of the ancient ravagers" said Future Dinomon. Just then, the Liopleurodonmons and Velociraptormon entered.

"Leader, there is a new digi-destined and she uses the digi-soul as well" said Velociraptormon.

"OK! I take the Liopleurodonmons and attack them" said Basilosaurusmon. He then left with the Liopleurodonmons.

* * *

El Dradimon was slowly travelling through the ocean. In the city on his back, Belle and Rose were playing a game of cards on Rose's laptop. Kari and the rest of her group were nearby watching them. The digimons were nearby watching Agumon (Savers) teach Gaomon how to dance.

"How can you do this?" asked Gaomon who was now getting off the ground after falling over.

"A lot of practise, Gaomon" said Agumon (Savers). He gave his hand and Gaomon grabbed it and threw him onto the floor too.

"Got you" laughed Gaomon. Kari then picked both of them up.

"Can you two behave" said Kari.

* * *

Fred was standing near the gate of the castle with Fanbeemon nearby. Suddenly a tail slammed into El Dradimon. This sent shockwaves and Fred rolled out of the gate and straight into the ocean.

"No Fred" said Fanbeemon. The others came running as a large whale like creature appeared.

"I am Basilosaurusmon, new member of the ancient ravagers" it said as the army of Liopleurodonmons appeared. Fred then broke the service of the ocean.

Basilosaurusmon. A sea animal type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He is king of all whale digimons. Special attacks- Basilo Tail Slam, Basilosaurus Tidal Surge, Ravage Bite and Ancient Ravager Shark bite.

Rose clicked her fingers and her fist started to light up. "Digisoul charge" she said pointing her digivice at Gaomon.

Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon. Gaogamon lowered himself so Belle could hit him. Belle made the connection. Her fist lightened up again.

"Digisoul full charge" said Belle. As a bright came from her digivice.

Agumon (Savers) warp digivolve to Wingdramon.

"Everyone else" said Cleo.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon warp digivolve to Dianamon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon. Sealsdramon digivolve to Tankdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon. Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

"Dark Form Activate" Kari said as a dark light surroundered her. The familiar body shape of Ultimate Futuremon appeared but started to change as a tail appeared, the wings got bigger, the claws started to turn red, the guns got darker and finally a long neck appeared and a new head appeared. The new form started to blast the ground and then took off and landed and shouted its name, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

* * *

Wingdramon and Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode both went to grab Fred when Basilosaurusmon threw his tail at them and sent Wingdramon flying. Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode grabbed Fred and went back to El Dradimon and landed so Fred could run to his sister.

"Always saving everyone else, Vanity" said Basilosaurusmon.

"It is called being a good friend" said Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

Evil Inferno.

She released a blaze of fire against the enemy but they ducked under water. Fred knew she could learn the attacks of all the digimons she encountered. His digivice kicked into overdrive.

Fanbeemon warp digivolve to Tiger Vespamon.

* * *

Tiger Vespamon. A cyborg type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. Vespamon boasts an unimaginably marvellous sense of stamina from his thin, sharp outer form, and never stops moving during battle. Special attacks- Mach Stinger Victory, Royal Meister and Gear Stinger.

Gear Stinger.

Tiger Vespamon flied towards Basilosaurusmon and hit him with his lancers. He was sent flying onto the Liopleurodonmons. Basilosaurusmon then noticed a spine coming towards his position.

"I know that spine" said Ophanimon as Spinomon revealed himself. He released his Blue Prominence attack at them. When the smoke cleared, all the enemies were gone. All the digimons de-digivolved and Kari returned to her normal self.

* * *

Next time, Dino Rexmon releases Tylomon X onto our heroes. Baromon talks to Kari and her group about how to defeat the new threat. Tylomon X attacks and captures Belle in his tail. Can our heroes rescue them?


	63. Rose's brain power

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 63- Rose's brain power**

* * *

At the cave, Future Dinomon was standing before the members of the ancient ravagers. There was a new digimon servant nearby waiting for orders. Mammothmon X then entered with some food.

"My ancient ravagers, the enemy are slowly crossing the ocean and we need to protect Daemon and Dragomon" said Future Dinomon.

"Daemon and Dragomon, have done nothing to help us" said an angry Dino Tigermon. He then got hit on the head by Dino Rexmon.

"Don't disrespect our masters" said Tyrannosaurus Rexmon.

"Today Tylomon X and Dino Rexmon will attack with the Tapejaramons" said Mammothmon X.

"I accept the duty" said the new digimon servant.

* * *

On El Dradimon, the army of Piximons were flying about. Fred was watching Claudio play his guitar before the digimons while Rose, Tea, Belle, Melody, Cleo and Kari were talking to Baromon.

"I am worried about the increasing numbers of ancient ravagers" said Baromon.

"We can defeat them" said Belle punching her fists together.

"Kari do you think she is too stressed" said Tea to Kari.

"I think so" she said back. Rose was working on a new plan.

"I think if we could found their main weakness then we will win" said Rose as the rest of the digi-destineds arrived.

"I say let me punch them all" said Belle.

"Belle, it will be too dangerous for us to get involved" said Melody.

* * *

"I am not listening to you" said Belle who seemed to be mad at beening annoyed by her friends and suddenly walked to the gate of the city.

"I see she still thinks she can do anything" said Lunamon.

"I hope she doesn't do something wron…" started Kari before a tail grabbed Belle and dragged her underwater. A couple minutes later, a sea serpent digimon appeared with Belle caught in its tail. Just then, Dino Rexmon appeared with an army of Tapejaramons behind them.

"Its Tylomon X" said Baromon.

Tylomon X. An ocean dragon type digimon. Champion Level. Vaccine type. He is a Tylomon with the X-Antibody. Special attacks- Torpedo Attack and Shark Fin Blade.

Rose clicked her fingers and her fist started to light up. "Digisoul charge" she said pointing her digivice at Gaomon.

Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon.

"Everyone else" said Cleo.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon warp digivolve to Dianamon.

Fanbeemon warp digivolve to Tiger Vespamon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon. Sealsdramon digivolve to Tankdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon. Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

"Dark Form Activate" Kari said as a dark light surroundered her. The familiar body shape of Ultimate Futuremon appeared but started to change as a tail appeared, the wings got bigger, the claws started to turn red, the guns got darker and finally a long neck appeared and a new head appeared. The new form started to blast the ground and then took off and landed and shouted its name, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

* * *

Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode took off to rescue Belle but Tylomon X ducked underwater to stop her.

"You got to do better than that" said Tylomon X who resurfaced a couple miles away with Belle who was screaming very loudly and trying to escape from Tylomon X's.

"Gaogamon, plan 1" shouted Rose. Gaogamon nodded.

Dash Double Claw.

Gaogamon charged with his claws and stroke Tylomon X in the body.

Ogre Flame.

Dino Tigermon blasted Gaogamon with flames sending him flying into the water. Rose now looked at her fallen partner.

"Not today" said Rose as she clicked her fingers again.

"DNA Full Charge" shouted Rose as she hit her digivice with her digisoul.

Gaogamon digivolve to Mach Gaogamon.

* * *

Mach Gaogamon. A cyborg type digimon. Ultimate Level. Data type. A Cyborg type Digimon who carries a rocket engine on his back that sports a vast driving force. His flight duration is short, but he makes use of the engine's great thrust in order to move quickly and issue forth hit-and-run attacks. Special attacks- Gaoga Tornado, Howling Cannon, Winning Knuckle, Winning Blow, Mach Spiral and Winning Straight.

In Gaogamon's place stood, a cyborg werewolf.

Howling Cannon.

Mach Gaogamon blasted Tylomon X and grabbed the falling Belle and returned to her friends.

Winning Knuckle.

He then attacked Tylomon X and completely destroyed the enemy. Dino Rexmon and the Tapejaramons disappeared and every digimon de-digivolved and Kari returned to her human form.

* * *

Next time, another human appeared with a Falcomon as his partner. Tyrannosaurus Rexmon calls upon an old friend to attack the digi-destineds. The new human uses his digi-soul to digivolve his partner. Can they survive the journey to the last demon lords?


	64. The arrival of the ninjas

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 64- The arrival of the ninjas**

* * *

At the cave, Tyrannosaurus Rexmon had his old friend nearby with his friend as well.

"Good to see you again, Tyrannosaurus Rexmon" said the Giganotosaurus digimon.

"Same to you Giganotosaurusmon and you too Acrocanthosaurusmon" said Tyrannosaurus Rexmon.

"When we heard that you were making new members we decided to come too" said Acrocanthosaurusmon. Just then, Mammothmon X and Future Dinomon entered the room.

"Both of you will attack El Dradimon and destroy them all" said Future Dinomon.

"Yes master" said both of them before they left the cave.

* * *

Belle was sitting on the ground with the rest of Kari's group. Commandramon still wondered if the group will have their mega digimons soon. Kari and Gatomon were sitting on El Dradimon's head as they noticed a portal opening and a boy and a bird started to fall. Kari produced two wings and grabbed both of them and took them back to her group. She landed and placed both back on the ground.

"I am Sammy" said the boy, "and this is Falcomon". Kari noticed he had the same digivice as Belle and Rose.

Falcomon. A bird type digimon. Rookie Level. Vaccine type. His black body hair and owl-shaped face are his main assets. He is dressed in ninja clothes, and has acquired the technique to fling out shurikens. Special attacks- Scratch Smash, Shuririnken, Firecracker Smoke Screen, Falco Rush, Wind Blade and Shadow Screen.

"I guess you can use the digisoul too" said Kari. Sammy looked surprised as she discovered his secret. He then threw a smoke-bomb but Kari grabbed him.

"You may be a ninja but respect your elders" said Kari, "I am Kari". He stopped moving when he heard her say his name.

"You mean that you are one of the original digi-destineds" said Sammy. Kari nodded and Sammy falled to the ground.

* * *

"Is he all right?" asked Lunamon.

"I think he just fainted" said Musicmon.

"Come on, Sammy wake up" said Falcomon. Sammy finally wakes up and stares at Kari.

"OK! I am still dreaming" he said. Just then, the alarms went off and Kari could see two beings appearing.

"I am Giganotosaurusmon" said one of them.

"I am Acrocanthosaurusmon" said the other one.

Giganotosaurusmon. A dinosaur type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He is an old friend of Tyrannosaurus Rexmon. Special attacks- Giganoto Blaze, Giganoto Tornado, Giganoto Twister and Ancient Ravage Claw Slam.

Acrocanthosaurusmon. A dinosaur type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He is a friend of Tyrannosaurus Rexmon. Special attacks- Acro Dance Blaze, Fire Foot Stomp, Fireball Blast, Acro Rapid Blast and Ravager Tail Swing.

"DNA charge" said Sammy as he hit his digivice.

Falcomon digivolve to Diatrymon.

Rose clicked her fingers and her fist started to light up. "DNA full charge" she said pointing her digivice at Gaomon.

Gaomon warp digivolve to Mirage Gaogamon. He then lowered to the ground so Belle could activate her digisoul.

"DNA full charge" said Belle.

Agumon (Savers) warp digivolve to Wingdramon.

"Everyone else" said Cleo.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon warp digivolve to Dianamon.

Fanbeemon warp digivolve to Tiger Vespamon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon. Sealsdramon digivolve to Tankdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon. Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

"Dark Form Activate" Kari said as a dark light surroundered her. The familiar body shape of Ultimate Futuremon appeared but started to change as a tail appeared, the wings got bigger, the claws started to turn red, the guns got darker and finally a long neck appeared and a new head appeared. The new form started to blast the ground and then took off and landed and shouted its name, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

* * *

Diatrymon. An ancient bird type digimon. Champion Level. Vaccine type. Ancient Bird type Digimon with metal feathers and strong legs. He is ancient but dash up to speeds over 200km/h per hour. Special attacks- Mega Dash Impact and Destruction Roar.

Mega Dash Impact.

Diatrymon charged the enemy but they moved and he landed on the water.

Giganoto Blaze.

Giganotosaurusmon fired some flames at Mach Gaogamon.

Winning Knuckle.

He moved fast and stopped the attack from hitting him.

* * *

Super Sonic Blast.

Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode fired a blast from her mouth at the enemy. Both enemies were sent flying.

Destruction Roar.

Diatrymon fired a supersonic attack at them but a sword appeared and blocked the attack. Just then, Future Dinomon appeared and threw his sword onto the ground and within seconds all three enemies disappeared. All the digimons de-digivolved and Kari returned to her normal form.

* * *

Next time, Belle is being trained by the Bancho Leomon who lives on El Dradimon. She being trained to be able to digivolve Agumon (Savers) to his mega form. Triceramon X calls upon an old friend to help attack the kids. Can Belle get her partner to digivolve to mega level?


	65. DNA Overdrive

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 65- DNA Overdrive**

* * *

At the cave, Triceramon X was looking at his brother Chasmosaurusmon who just joined the group. Tyrannosaurus Rexmon was talking to Future Dinomon and Mammothmon X.

"So there is a new digi-destined" said Mammothmon X.

"Yes, and it seems he has the same technique as the last two digi-destineds" said Tyrannosaurus Rexmon.

"It seems that we need extra help to defeat them" said Future Dinomon.

"Soon one of those three could get their mega form" said Triceramon X.

"That is why I am going to attack them now" said Chasmosaurusmon.

"Have a good journey" said Future Dinomon as Chasmosaurusmon left the cave.

* * *

In the training arena, on El Dradimon, Belle and her Agumon were being trained by a gangster lion digimon.

Bancho Leomon. A beast man type digimon. Mega Level. Vaccine type. A Beast Man type Digimon who faithfully lives according to his own belief of 'Justice'. It's said that the title of 'Banchou' can only be obtained if a Digimon keeps winning battles against keen. Special attacks- Flash Bantyo Punch, Lion Slash, Chivalry and Burning Bantyo Punch.

"OK! Belle, I am the master of the DNA Charge" said Bancho Leomon, "and I will teach you to use the charge to the second highest level".

"OK!" said Belle. Bancho Leomon quietly told her Agumon to leave them.

Outside, Kari was sitting at the table eating with the rest of her team while Tai and the others ate some distance away.

"Tasty" said Sammy. Kari looked to see Belle's Agumon coming towards them.

* * *

Kari was about to talk to Belle's Agumon when the alarms went off. Everyone ran outside and saw a three-horned dinosaur in front of El Dradimon.

"Its Chasmosaurusmon" said Falcomon.

Chasmosaurusmon. A dinosaur type digimon. Ultimate Level. Vaccine type. He is the sibling of Triceramon and Triceramon X. Special attacks- Chasm Rip, Chasm Three Horn Strike, Chasm Charge Slam, Chasm Charge and Chasm Tail Hit.

"DNA charge" said Sammy as he hit his digivice.

Falcomon digivolve to Diatrymon.

Rose clicked her fingers and her fist started to light up. "DNA full charge" she said pointing her digivice at Gaomon.

Gaomon warp digivolve to Mirage Gaogamon.

"Everyone else" said Cleo.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon warp digivolve to Dianamon.

Fanbeemon warp digivolve to Tiger Vespamon.

Commandramon digivolve to Sealsdramon. Sealsdramon digivolve to Tankdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon. Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

"Dark Form Activate" Kari said as a dark light surroundered her. The familiar body shape of Ultimate Futuremon appeared but started to change as a tail appeared, the wings got bigger, the claws started to turn red, the guns got darker and finally a long neck appeared and a new head appeared. The new form started to blast the ground and then took off and landed and shouted its name, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

* * *

Inside, Belle was getting beaten by Bancho Leomon in punching technique. "I can not understand this" said Belle as she got up from the recent attack.

"You must learn not to go head first into battles" said Bancho Leomon. He charged her again but this time she tripped him up. She then noticed her fist lightening up.

"Any part of your body can activate your digi-soul but you must make a direct hit" said Bancho Leomon, "we are under attack right now, so do it".

"DNA Overdrive charge" Belle said slamming her fists onto her digivice.

Outside, Belle's Agumon started to light up. "He is going to mega level" said Tea.

Agumon (Savers) double warp digivolve to Shine Greymon.

* * *

All the injured digimons looked at the new digimon standing a distance away with the younger digi-destineds. Chasmosaurusmon who had just knocked down Alphamon looked at the new digimon too.

"No not Shine Greymon" he said. Melody turned to see Belle and Bancho Leomon coming towards them.

Shine Greymon. A light dragon type digimon. Mega Level. Vaccine type. A Light Dragon type Digimon that stores up and fights with scorching solar energy. In addition, he has the ability to summon his "Geo Grey Sword" from the land and use it in the attack of the same name. Special attacks- Glorious Burst, Shine Hammer, Geo Grey Sword, Corona Splash, Shining Blast and Sparkle Shoot.

Shine Greymon flew towards Chasmosaurusmon.

Chasm Rip.

Chasmosaurusmon rocked the ocean and sent a wave of destruction at his opponent. Shine Greymon just flew higher and dodged the attack.

"Geo Grey Sword" said Belle swiping her hand over her digivice. Shine Greymon grabbed the sword that just appeared.

* * *

Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode then produced a sword too. She nodded to Shine Greymon.

Future Dino Sword.

Geo Grey Sword.

Both digimons hit Chasmosaurusmon and completely destroyed him. "Impossible, I am a member of the ancient ravagers" Chasmosaurusmon said before he disappeared. All the digimons de-digivolved and stood ready for the next battle.

* * *

Next time, Triceramon X brings the bad news to the ancient ravagers. Allomon X attacks with an army of dinosaurs. Tea is captured by Allomon X when he jumps onto El Dradimon. Can Commandramon save his partner?


	66. Darkdra Awakening

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 66- Darkdra Awakening**

* * *

At the cave, Allomon X was surroundered by an army of crocodile digimons. Mammothmon X was sleeping on Future Dinomon's throne. Just then, Future Dinomon and Ornismon entered.

"I have gathered all the crocodile digimons, like you said" said Allomon X.

"So we have Proterosuchusmon, Chasmatosuchusmon, Postosuchusmon, Desmatosuchusmon, Rutiodonmon and Deinosuchusmon" said Future Dinomon.

"We serve you masters" said all the digimons. Ornismon noticed Mammothmon X sleeping. He turned to Future Dinomon.

"Why are you letting Mammothmon X sleep on your throne?" Ornismon asked.

"Because he gathered all the digimons you see before you" said Future Dinomon.

"OH! My fault then" said Ornismon.

"He is my best friend so he would get to do that without me shouting at him" said Future Dinomon, "now Allomon X take the forces and attack El Dradimon and all the digimons".

"Yes master" all of them said before leaving the scene.

* * *

On El Dradimon, Belle was standing near Kari as Shine Greymon showed the other digimons and humans his new power.

"Belle, do you think this was a good idea?" asked Kari.

"It was Agumon's idea not mines" said Belle. Tea and Commandramon were walking away from the others.

"I cannot believe, that four members have their mega digimons" said Tea.

"Mistress, just the other five now" said Commandramon.

"Can you stop saying that" Tea said to Commandramon.

* * *

"Of course mistress" said Commandramon. Kari and Belle had just joined them with the rest of the group and Agumon (Savers) had returned to his form. Just then, something large jumped up and everyone was thrown back and a hand suddenly grabbed Tea and Kari then looked to see Allomon X jumping back down towards 6 crocodile like digimons. Tai and the others came running as Kari and her group got up.

Proterosuchusmon. A reptile like digimon. Ultimate Level. Virus type. He is one of the crocodile brothers. Special attack- Proterosuchus Body Slam.

Chasmatosuchusmon. A reptile like digimon. Ultimate Level. Virus type. He is one of the crocodile brothers. Special attack- Chasmatosuchus Tail Hit.

Postosuchusmon. A reptile like digimon. Ultimate Level. Virus type. He is one of the crocodile brothers. Special attack- Postosuchus Bite Force.

Desmatosuchusmon. A reptile like digimon. Ultimate Level. Virus type. He is one of the crocodile brothers. Special attack- Desmatosuchus Slasher.

Rutiodonmon. A reptile like digimon. Ultimate Level. Virus type. He is one of the crocodile brothers. Special attack- Rutiodon Wave Basser.

Deinosuchusmon. A reptile like digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He is one of the crocodile brothers. Special attack- Deinosuchus Ambush.

* * *

Belle charged and jumped off El Dradimon and kicked Rutiodonmon and rejumped to the others.

"DNA Overdrive charge" Belle said slamming her fists onto her digivice.

Agumon (Savers) double warp digivolve to Shine Greymon

"DNA charge" said Sammy as he hit his digivice.

Falcomon digivolve to Diatrymon.

Rose clicked her fingers and her fist started to light up. "DNA full charge" she said pointing her digivice at Gaomon.

Gaomon warp digivolve to Mirage Gaogamon.

"Everyone else" said Cleo.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon warp digivolve to Dianamon.

Fanbeemon warp digivolve to Tiger Vespamon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon. Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

"Dark Form Activate" Kari said as a dark light surroundered her. The familiar body shape of Ultimate Futuremon appeared but started to change as a tail appeared, the wings got bigger, the claws started to turn red, the guns got darker and finally a long neck appeared and a new head appeared. The new form started to blast the ground and then took off and landed and shouted its name, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

* * *

"I didn't know she could get her digisoul from kicking" said Allomon X, who was still holding Tea.

"Any contact with my enemy can achieve my digisoul" said Belle, "Geo Grey Sword" .Belle swiping her hand over her digivice. Shine Greymon grabbed the sword that just appeared.

Geo Grey Sword.

Shine Greymon headed towards Allomon X. Tea was struggling to free herself from Allomon X's grip as Desmatosuchusmon moved in front of him.

Desmatosuchus Slasher.

He slashed at Shine Greymon sending him flying back. "Save yourself, forget me" said Tea as she started to scream. Commandramon looked at his partner as Flaremon moved to get her.

"I cannot live, if anything happens to Tea" he said as he started to shine.

Commandramon warp digivolve to Darkdramon.

* * *

Darkdramon. A cyborg type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. A Cyborg type Digimon who is thought to be the final decisive battle weapon of the mechanized "D-Brigade" troop. Special attacks- Dark Roar, Giga Stick Lance, Demon Stab, Terrible Gaze, Dark Counter, Death Cannon, Laser Blade, Chaos Blast, Sharp Claws, Death Claw, Necrophobia and Bloody Claws.

Dark Roar.

Darkdramon released a big ball of energy at Allomon X freeing Tea as Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode grabbed her before falling into Deinosuchusmon's mouth. She landed and Tea ran to Melody and Claudio.

Super Sonic Blast.

Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode released an energy ball at 3 members of the crocodile digimons. The three were destroyed and the remaining three left with Allomon X. All the digimons de-digivolved and Kari returned to her human form.

* * *

Next time, Future Dinomon gathers his personal army. Kari has visions of her fourth form. Later, during the battle, Kari starts to change into a new digimon. Can Falcomon digivolve to ultimate to deal with the enemy? Who is this new Vanity form?


	67. Vanity's fourth form

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later.

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 67- Vanity's fourth form**

* * *

At the cave, Mammothmon X was sitting on Future Dinomon's throne as he watches his master gather his special forces. Mammothmon X had just recently killed the remaining crocodile digimons on Future Dinomon's orders. Just then, Pteramon X and Triceramon X entered.

"Master, everything is ready" they both said.

"Great, with my Microraptormon forces and Ancient Megatheriumon are ready" said Future Dinomon as he pointed to the small raptor like digimons that are floating and a large mammal as well.

"I thought we will only using destructive digimons" said Pteramon X, "these lots are weaklings". Future Dinomon kicked Pteramon X and then one of the Microraptormons jumped on Pteramon X hurting him with their claws.

"Don't say that again" said Ancient Megatheriumon.

* * *

In Kari's room inside the castle, Kari was having a good dream while Gatomon was sleeping by her side.

DREAM WORLD

Kari was floating in space as Ultimate Futuremon and Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode appeared.

"I guess we need to decide what to do now?" said Kari.

"We sense Future Dinomon planning a new attack plan" said Ultimate Futuremon. Just then, a massive being appeared with a staff in its hands.

"I am the fourth form of vanity" it said, "the light being".

"I forgot about that" said Kari.

"You need to be ready to become the fourth form soon, Kari" said Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

REAL WORLD

Kari woke up and prepared for the day ahead.

* * *

Tea and Melody were walking towards Rose and Sammy who was watching Belle, Cleo, Fred and Claudio play a game of hide and seek. Their partners were sitting with Rose and Sammy. Gatomon then appeared.

"Sorry guys, but Kari has a lot on her mind now" said Gatomon. Just then, the other digi-destineds appeared.

"What do you mean?" asked Melody.

"She said that she was visited by all the other forms of vanity in her dream" said Gatomon.

"Including the light form" asked Yolei which Gatomon nodded to.

* * *

Just then, there was an eruption of water. Everyone turned to see Future Dinomon, an army of flying little beasties and a massive woolly digimon.

"Great its, Ancient Megatheriumon and the small guys are Microraptormons" said Falcomon.

Ancient Megatheriumon. An ancient beast type digimon. Mega Level. Data type. One of the Legendary Ten Warriors, this ancient Digimon bears the attribute of 'Ice'. One of the first Mega-leveled beings to exist in ancient times, this brave and heroic warrior is fully adapted to live on intensely cold, frozen soil at very-low temperatures. Special attacks- Great Snowplow, Freezing Blizzard and Ancient Snow Storm.

Microraptormon. A dinosaur type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. He is Future Dinomon's personal forces. He is extremely loyal to his master. Special attacks- Microraptor Wing Storm, Micro Beak Peck and Ravage Rage.

* * *

Belle charged and jumped off El Dradimon and kicked Future Dinomon and rejumped to the others.

"DNA Overdrive charge" Belle said slamming her fists onto her digivice.

Agumon (Savers) double warp digivolve to Shine Greymon

"DNA charge" said Sammy as he hit his digivice.

Falcomon digivolve to Diatrymon.

Rose clicked her fingers and her fist started to light up. "DNA full charge" she said pointing her digivice at Gaomon.

Gaomon warp digivolve to Mirage Gaogamon.

"Everyone else" said Cleo.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon warp digivolve to Dianamon.

Fanbeemon warp digivolve to Tiger Vespamon.

Commandramon warp digivolve to Darkdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon. Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

* * *

Dark Roar.

Darkdramon released a ball of energy at Future Dinomon.

Freezing Blizzard.

Ancient Megatheriumon released a snowstorm at the attack and negated it. Just then, Kari appeared. She suddenly jumped into the ocean and floated for a while.

"Stupid vanity" said Future Dinomon as he started to laugh along with the other bad guys.

"She is crazy" said Sammy as he slammed his hand onto his digivice, "DNA full charge".

Diatrymon digivolve to Crowmon.

"Light form activate" said Kari as she started to shine. In the light, she started to get larger and then armour appeared on her body and arms. Her legs were being covered in some strange material. A helmet appeared on her head, gloves appeared on her hands as a staff appeared and she grabbed it. Two large wings appeared on her back as she opened her eyes and shouted her name "King of the Digitalmon".

* * *

Crowmon. A bewitched beast type digimon. Ultimate Level. Vaccine type. A subspecies of a Holy Bird type Digimon called Crowmon that walks on three legs. His jet-black body gives him a wicked sight to behold, but many are informed that this Digimon is chosen as the guardian to a city called "El Dorado" somewhere within the Eastern parts of the Digital World, and will lead anyone to it. Special attacks- Savage Emperor, Black Feather, Dokkosho, Sun Bird, Fire Jewels and Flaming Claw.

King of the Digitalmon. A digital being type digimon. Mega Level. Data type. He has more power than any other digimons. Special attacks- Digital Wave, Super Sonic Blast, Digital Staff, Digital Shield, Digital Smackdown and Digital Aura Blast.

Where Kari was standing was a large ruler like digimon standing there instead.

"No way, the fourth form" said Future Dinomon.

"I am shocked to see this guy here" said Susanoomon. Tea was hugging Cleo because she was scared for her friends. Belle was standing near Claudio as Fred was cheering his head off.

* * *

Super Sonic Blast.

King of the Digitalmon started to raise his staff and fired a blast of hot air at Ancient Megatheriumon. He was extremely burnt from that attack.

Savage Emperor.

Crowmon released waves of thunder at Ancient Megatheriumon and destroyed him. Future Dinomon and the Microraptormons escaped. King of the Digitalmon opened his wings and landed on El Dradimon before transforming back into Kari. All the other digimons de-digivolved as well.

* * *

Next time, a girl appears with a wolf like partner. Future Dinomon informs his masters and the ancient ravagers about the fourth form. Our heroes have relaxing day thinking about the past events. Will Kari and our heroes survive the upcoming battles?


	68. Mitzi and Strabimon

The battles continue as Vanity starts to return to the good side. Ultimate Futuremon is still deciding if to continue to fight the three remaining demon lords. Snowballmon, Daemon and Dragomon attack the digi-destineds while Kari travels the digital world to sulk. Can Kari finally forgive herself and save her friends? The ancient ravagers appear and a couple new digi-destineds appear later. (I know that Strabimon and the other forms of the legendary light warrior are hybrids but in this series they just need to digivolve to become these forms).

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 68- Mitzi and Strabimon**

* * *

At the cave, Future Dinomon was throwing rocks everywhere. Mammothmon X walked towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was shocked to see the fourth form of vanity in the last battle" said Future Dinomon. Just then, the other members of the ancient ravagers appeared as well as Dragomon and Daemon.

"I guess we should have guessed it would happen soon" said Daemon. Future Dinomon then started to get mad and suddenly glowed.

Future Dinomon mode change to Future Dinomon Burst Mode. In Future Dinomon's place was a more armoured version with wings, a shield and a flaming sword.

"Next time, we meet I will destroy them" said Future Dinomon Burst Mode.

* * *

Kari was sitting in her room thinking about yesterday's events when she heard a knock. Kari said come in and Belle and Baromon came through.

"Kari today, El Dradimon is going to rest here and by tomorrow we will continue on the journey" said Baromon. Kari nodded and Baromon. Kari got up and walked with Belle to meet the others. Fred was watching Sammy using his ninja tricks on some of the Pumpkinmons. Just then, a portal appeared before them and a young girl and a strange wolf like creature appeared. Kari rushed to pick both of them up.

"Thanks, I am Mitzi" said the girl, "and this is Strabimon, I also use the DNA charge to digivolve my partner".

Strabimon. A demon man type digimon. Rookie Level. Variable type. A Demon Man Digimon that takes the form of a Lobomon that lost power. Special attacks- Darkness Hand, Light Nail and Light Leg.

* * *

Back with the bad guys, Daemon and Dragomon decided to capture a human themselves and turn the human evil. Pteramon X nodded and left through a portal to the real world.

In the real world, a disabled girl walked around. She has problems with her hearing and wears a hearing aide. Just then, she was shocked to see a pterosaur flying before her.

"I am Pteramon X girl, and you are coming with me" Pteramon X said as he grabbed her with his feet and headed for the portal.

Back in the cave, the girl was lying down on a table. She was strapped down and had a cloth over her mouth.

"You girl, will be our dark digi-destined" said Future Dinomon Burst Mode. Mammothmon X got some information and was waiting for her partner to come.

"Her name is Paige" said Mammothmon X.

* * *

Back with the heroes, Kari was now sitting in the game room with the rest of her group.

"I still remember our first battle against the ancient ravagers" said Cleo, Fred, Claudio, Melody and Tea together.

"I still remember me and Wingdramon helping to defeat Snowballmon" said Belle.

"Seeing the DNA overdrive in action" said Sammy and Rose.

"I am new to this so this is a good memory" said Mitzi. Gatomon and the other digimons were thinking about King of the Digitalmon when Kari jumped up and started to cry.

"What's up, Kari?" asked Tai as the others joined just seconds again.

"Pteramon X went to the real world and people saw him grab a girl" said Kari.

"Why would they do that?" asked Strabimon.

"I guess they are planning to have a digi-destined too on their side" said Gatomon.

"That means we have to be very careful" said Belle's Agumon, "how did you know, Kari?"

"New powers from being King of the Digitalmon" said Kari.

* * *

Back with the bad guys a small goblin like digimon appeared. "You summoned me, Daemon" it said.

"Thanks for answering Shamanmon" said Daemon, "we are planning to give you to a human so you can help us".

"I would take that offer, my lord" said Shamanmon.

Shamanmon. An ogre type digimon. Rookie Level. Virus type. A Goblimon that conveys the revelation of God to his whole tribe. He does a strange dance when he does his ceremonies. Special attacks- Sharma Hammer, Mad Twister, Dancing Bone, Magna Bomb, Megaton Punch, Shama Strike and Boulder Throw.

"Now Paige, you will join us" said Pteramon X.

"I will not" said a gagged Paige.

"You have no choice" said Spinomon as Daemon and Shamanmon joined them in a circle. Future Dinomon Burst Mode was standing behind the circle.

Blazing Shield Control.

He released an energy wave at Paige and within seconds Paige got off the table and stood before Daemon. Just then, a digivice like the Belle's appeared in her hands.

"On the wall before you is your wet suit" said Tyrannosaurus Rexmon. Paige turned to the wall but still kept quiet. Mammothmon X wondered if she was respecting them.

"You can talk you know" said Dragomon. By his side was Waru Seadramon.

"I am sorry my lords" said Paige, "I didn't want to step out of order". Shamanmon was still by her side.

"By tomorrow, the heroes will regret battling against us" said Chaosdramon.

* * *

Back with our heroes, Kari jumped into the water (she is doing training with Belle). "Light form activate" said Kari as she started to shine. In the light, she started to get larger and then armour appeared on her body and arms. Her legs were being covered in some strange material. A helmet appeared on her head, gloves appeared on her hands as a staff appeared and she grabbed it. Two large wings appeared on her back as she opened her eyes and shouted her name "King of the Digitalmon".

Belle jumped off El Dradimon landing a kick at King of the Digitalmon before returning to the others.

"DNA Overdrive charge" Belle said slamming her fists onto her digivice.

Agumon (Savers) double warp digivolve to Shine Greymon

Glorious Burst.

Shine Greymon released an energy burst at King of the Digitalmon.

Digital Wave.

King of the Digitalmon released a wave from his staff and stopped the attack.

* * *

"Geo Grey Sword" said Belle as she swiped her hand over her digivice. In Shine Greymon's hands appeared the `Geo Grey Swordˊ.

Future Dino Sword.

In King of the Digitalmon's hands appeared a dino sword. He swiped it as Shine Greymon swiped his sword too.

"I forgot I still have the special ability of being vanity" said King of the Digitalmon as he opened his wings and landed back on El Dradimon. He then returned to Kari as Shine Greymon de-digivolved too.

* * *

Next time, Paige and Shamanmon team up with Velociraptormon and another digimon to attack our heroes. Rose is beening taught by Bancho Leomon on how to activate the mega form. When the enemy attack can Rose conquer her fears and save her friends?


	69. Problem with Paige

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 69- Problem with Paige**

* * *

This is the new opening scenes…

**To the digital world to save it…**

El Dradimon is seen walking to the ocean

**From the evil forces…**

Future Dinomon Burst Mode, Mammothmon X, Paige and Shamanmon are seen in the ancient ravager cave with the other members

**And bring destruction to both worlds…**

Daemon and Dragomon watch from a safe distance

**But the digi-destineds will protect both worlds…**

Tai and his group stand by a brick wall

**And defeat the evil ones…**

Kari and her group stand ready to battle with Belle kicking something

**And bring peace…**

Belle, Rose, Sammy and Mitzi slam their hands until their digivices

**With the help from Vanity…**

Kari is then seen standing by Ultimate Futuremon, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode and King of the Digitalmon

**We are the digi-destineds…**

All the good digimons launch themselves at the enemy

**Together we will not lose…**

Shine Greymon holding the Geo Grey Sword swings at Spinomon

**Together we will succeed…**

Ultimate Futuremon releases her Future Saphira Blaze attack

**Together we will survive…**

Kari starts to change into Ultimate Futuremon

**To bring the end to the search for vanity.**

Kari lands on El Dradimon and tears run down her face.

* * *

At the cave, Paige was standing to right of Future Dinomon Burst Mode with Shamanmon by her side. Mammothmon X was on the opposite side. The other members were bowing before them.

"So what's the plan?" asked one of the Nanotyrannusmons.

"We are sending Velociraptormon, Paige, Shamanmon and Tyrant Kabuterimon to attack the enemy" said Future Dinomon Burst Mode. To the right of all the bowed members was a flying beetle like digimon. Paige then turned to her master.

"Future Dinomon Burst Mode, how will I help them?" she asked.

"By using your digivice and remember to take you wet suit" said Future Dinomon Burst Mode.

* * *

Kari was standing on a tower on El Dradimon watching the ocean. Her group were looking over an edge to watch too. Gaomon was with them alone because Rose was being trained by Bancho Leomon.

"Hey look, I am doing the twister" said Belle's Agumon who was spinning in a circle but suddenly falled to the ground. Everyone else was laughing at him. Kari still was staring out as Falcomon joined her.

"Kari, what do we do if the human attacks?" he asked.

"She will be under a spell so we must not kill her or her partner" said Kari.

* * *

With Rose, she was getting thrown around the training room by Bancho Leomon. She then rose to her feet.

"Why am I not able to defend myself" said Rose, "I know my brain power out matches any opponent".

"Rose, never say that you are better than everyone" said Bancho Leomon.

"I just want to be stronger when we face the hum…" started Rose before a shockwave shook the area.

* * *

Outside, Kari spots Velociraptormon, a goblin and a winged beetle coming towards them when suddenly out of the water, appeared a wet suit.

"These are the enemy, I am not scared" said Paige as she moved her digivice up, "DNA charge". She clicked her fingers on her digivice and aimed it at Shamanmon.

Shamanmon digivolve to Black Gargomon. A dark coloured rabbit landed onto the water.

"Great that must be the human" said Baromon.

Black Gargomon. A beast man type digimon. Champion Level. Vaccine type. A Digimon whose specialty is diverting in darkness and surprising enemies, even though he is a kind of Gargomon. Special attacks- Gatling Arm and Dum Dum Upper.

Tyrant Kabuterimon. An insect type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. This Insect Digimon rules over many as the "King of Bugs". He is said to live deep on the floor of the "Underforest", and hunts only at night. Because he can manipulate the wills of any Insect Digimon, he doesn't usually fight by himself. The shell that covers his body is composed of a dense layer of Chrome-Digizoid, so it can't be damaged by other Digimon. Special attacks- Shine of Bee and Bee Cyclone.

* * *

"Activate digimon form" said Kari. She was surroundered by a light. She span around on the spot and her arms change into claws, armour equipped itself to her body, guns appeared on the end of her body, her legs gain claws, the dragon head appeared on the body, a helmet covered her face and two wings on her back. Her eyes open and are coloured green than red. She jumped up and fired her guns and landed. She performs a dance and shouts her name Ultimate Futuremon.

Belle jumped off and punched Black Gargomon hand as he tried to punch too. She jumped back onto El Dradimon. "DNA Overdrive charge" Belle said slamming her fists onto her digivice.

Agumon (Savers) double warp digivolve to Shine Greymon

"DNA full charge" said Sammy as he hit his digivice.

Falcomon warp digivolve to Crowmon.

"DNA charge" said Mitzi as she hit her digivice.

Strabimon digivolve to Lobomon.

"Everyone else" said Cleo.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon warp digivolve to Dianamon.

Fanbeemon warp digivolve to Tiger Vespamon.

Commandramon warp digivolve to Darkdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

Coronamon digivolve to Firamon. Firamon digivolve to Flaremon.

* * *

Lobomon. A warrior type digimon. Champion Level. Variable type. He is kind, but to tell the truth, he is also a taciturn soldier. The "Saint Amethyst" that contains holy light is adhered onto his body. If he has a mind of justice, the crystal increases in strength; by the same token, if he has a mind of evil, the crystal becomes fragile. Special attacks- Lobo Kendo, Howling Laser, Howling Laser, Zwei Sieger, Intensiv Licht Kugel, Licht Sieger Alpha, Licht Sieger Beta, Licht Sieger Gamma, Drehung Strahl, Helle Licht Kugel, Helle Intensiv Licht Kugel, Luft Erschlagen, Licht Gleiten and Himmel Fahrt.

"Still not worried" said Paige who was now singing to herself.

Gatling Arm.

Black Gargomon fired bullets at Shine Greymon. "Shine Greymon, dance move 3" shouted Belle. Shine Greymon spun around in a circle and the attack reflected off him.

Lobo Kendo.

Lobomon aimed for Tyrant Kabuterimon.

Bee Cyclone.

Tyrant Kabuterimon released energy of bees at Lobomon sending him flying.

* * *

Rose finally gets control of her feelings about her being smarter than the others. Her fist then started to shine.

"The power of the overdrive charge" said Bancho Leomon. He nodded to Rose.

"DNA charge overdrive" she shouted as a bright headed out of her digivice.

Outside, Velociraptormon covered his eyes as the light hit Gaomon. "OH! No, he is about to become a mega digimon" said Black Gargomon who was floating near Paige who was smirking.

Gaomon double warp digivolve to Mirage Gaogamon. In Gaomon's place was a knight like digimon.

"Mirage Gaogamon" said Mitzi. Lobomon was shocked at Mirage Gaogamon's appearance.

Mirage Gaogamon. A beast knight type digimon. Mega Level. Data type. A Beast Knight type Digimon whose whole body is covered in armour made from Chrome Digizoid. He gets his name because of his superior speed; enemies see him as a complete phenomenon, or a mirage. Special attacks- Double Crescent Mirage, Gale Claw, Double Gale Claw, Full Moon Blaster, Howling Cannon, Quick Move and Sonic Move.

* * *

"So what, I am not afraid of a knight" said Paige. Velociraptormon then floated down to her side.

Full Moon Blaster.

Mirage Gaogamon opened his body mouth and released a blast at Velociraptormon. Black Gargomon grabbed Paige as they dodge but Velociraptormon stood still for the attack. Once the smoke cleared, Velociraptormon was covered in scars.

"Paige return to our leader" said Velociraptormon as he was deleted. Tyrant Kabuterimon looked at Paige who was crying. Suddenly, shockwaves came from her body knocking all the ally digimons back.

"She is no ordinary girl" said Rose who joined the fight minutes ago. Ultimate Futuremon was wondering where she felt that power before, then it hit her. Ophanimon was getting back up and noticed the enemy were no longer at the scene. All the digimons de-digivolved and Kari returned to her form.

"Guys, that power released only belongs to one digimon" said Kari, "Future Dinomon Burst Mode". Everyone was shocked about this information.

"Let's hope we survive the upcoming battles" said Azulongmon.

* * *

Next time, Future Dinomon Burst Mode summons two none ancient digimons to attack the children. Coronamon starts to worry about Melody. Kari notices that Melody is having second thoughts about this war. When the enemy attacks can Melody overpower her worries?


	70. Chess Problems

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 70- Chess Problems**

* * *

**To the digital world to save it…**

El Dradimon is seen walking to the ocean

**From the evil forces…**

Future Dinomon Burst Mode, Mammothmon X, Paige and Shamanmon are seen in the ancient ravager cave with the other members

**And bring destruction to both worlds…**

Daemon and Dragomon watch from a safe distance

**But the digi-destineds will protect both worlds…**

Tai and his group stand by a brick wall

**And defeat the evil ones…**

Kari and her group stand ready to battle with Belle kicking something

**And bring peace…**

Belle, Rose, Sammy and Mitzi slam their hands until their digivices

**With the help from Vanity…**

Kari is then seen standing by Ultimate Futuremon, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode and King of the Digitalmon

**We are the digi-destineds…**

All the good digimons launch themselves at the enemy

**Together we will not lose…**

Shine Greymon holding the Geo Grey Sword swings at Spinomon

**Together we will succeed…**

Ultimate Futuremon releases her Future Saphira Blaze attack

**Together we will survive…**

Kari starts to change into Ultimate Futuremon

**To bring the end to the search for vanity.**

Kari lands on El Dradimon and tears run down her face.

* * *

At the cave, Future Dinomon Burst Mode was staring at his allies. He had excused his friend, Paige and Shamanmon from this meeting.

"Mirage Gaogamon, destroyed Velociraptormon and have discovered my new form" said Future Dinomon Burst Mode.

"He was a noble ally" said Pteramon X.

"I am worried about Paige" said Ornismon, "she seemed to have more powers when her emotions are over-powered".

"That's why I am letting Mammothmon X train her right now" said Future Dinomon Burst Mode, "now, I have decided to call upon King Chessmon and Queen Chessmon".

"Yes, leader" said all the gathered members.

* * *

Melody was standing in front of Rose who was talking to Belle about having a mega digimon. Kari was resting with all Kari's group digimon partners around her.

"I wonder if we can turn Paige back to the good side" said Rose.

"That Shamanmon is strong" said Strabimon.

"I agree, but he can only digivolve to champion" said Belle's Agumon. Coronamon got up and followed Melody who was walking away from the scene. Kari noticed this and followed them.

* * *

"Melody what's wrong?" asked Coronamon.

"I am having second thoughts about this war" said Melody.

"Don't say that" said a voice. Coronamon and Melody jumped in fear only to notice Kari standing near them.

"Why not?" asked Melody.

"Because saying things like that can stop your digivice from activating" said Kari.

"All yes" said Melody as she holded up her digivice and then said, "Digivolve", but nothing happened.

"Now you see" said Kari. Melody falled to the ground crying.

* * *

"I have no hope now" said Melody.

"Don't say that" said Coronamon as the alarms went off. The whole group including their allies then noticed two chess like digimons heading towards them.

"Great King Chessmon and Queen Chessmon" said Gaomon.

King Chessmon. A puppet type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. A monarch Digimon who is secretly planning to build the Country of the Great Chessmon Empire. However, no-one knows or even cares about anything relating to the Country of the Great Chessmon Empire, so much about it is unknown. This timid person almost never attacks by himself, and only makes a quick getaway if an emergency should arise. Special attacks- Checkmate, King Stick and King Dash.

Queen Chessmon. A puppet type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. The strongest Digimon in the Chessmon Series with super-defensive and super-offensive powers. Her reliable existence means that she often protects the cowardly King Chessmon. Special attacks- Heart Breaker, Grand Cricket and Queen Stamp.

* * *

"Activate digimon form" said Kari. She was surroundered by a light. She span around on the spot and her arms change into claws, armour equipped itself to her body, guns appeared on the end of her body, her legs gain claws, the dragon head appeared on the body, a helmet covered her face and two wings on her back. Her eyes open and are coloured green than red. She jumped up and fired her guns and landed. She performs a dance and shouts her name Ultimate Futuremon.

Belle jumped off and punched Queen Chessmon and succeeded. She jumped back onto El Dradimon. "DNA Overdrive charge" Belle said slamming her fists onto her digivice.

Agumon (Savers) double warp digivolve to Shine Greymon

"DNA Overdrive charge" said Rose who slammed her hand onto her digivice.

Gaomon double warp digivolve to Mirage Gaogamon.

"DNA full charge" said Sammy as he hit his digivice.

Falcomon warp digivolve to Crowmon.

"DNA charge" said Mitzi as she hit her digivice.

Strabimon digivolve to Lobomon.

"Everyone else" said Cleo.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon warp digivolve to Dianamon.

Fanbeemon warp digivolve to Tiger Vespamon.

Commandramon warp digivolve to Darkdramon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

* * *

"I thought the scared cat…" Queen Chessmon started.

"Could digivolve" finished King Chessmon.

Checkmate.

King Chessmon charged Coronamon and knocked him into the water.

Full Moon Blaster.

Ultimate Futuremon opened her chest mouth and blasted King Chessmon away.

Gale claw.

Mirage Gaogamon spun his claw around and stroke Queen Chessmon. Rose and the other humans noticed Melody jumping into the water after her partner.

* * *

Melody got close to Coronamon and said, "Are you all right".

"I thought you didn't want to fight in this war" said a wet Coronamon.

"I couldn't let you get hurt" said Melody just in time for her digivice to activate.

Coronamon warp digivolve to Apollomon.

Apollomon. A god man type digimon. Mega Level. Vaccine type. This energy has a terrible ability to smelt all substances, and its almost heartless fervor and pride are barely restrained. Its Special Moves are firing the scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flame on its back, and a single, deadly blow from a fist filled with its hidden power. Special attacks- Sol Blaster, Phoebus Blow and Arrow of Apollo.

* * *

Shine Greymon landed on the water and picked up Melody and Apollomon. He dropped both near the others before facing the enemy.

Sol Blaster.

Apollomon produced a fire orb on its back and fires it at King Chessmon dissolving him instantly.

Savage Emperor.

Glorious Burst.

Shine Greymon and Crowmon released their attacks on Queen Chessmon and defeated her. Kari returned to her human form while the digimons de-digivolved.

* * *

Next time, Spinomon calls upon Callismon and Giga Seadramon to attack our heroes with help from Paige and Shamanmon. Kari watches her team react very close to each over. Tai and Ken watch them from a distance. When the enemy attack can one digimon save all the good guys?


	71. The end of an ally

**Search for Vanity**

**Episode 71- The end of an ally (There is a death of a character is this episode)**

* * *

**To the digital world to save it…**

El Dradimon is seen walking to the ocean

**From the evil forces…**

Future Dinomon Burst Mode, Mammothmon X, Paige and Shamanmon are seen in the ancient ravager cave with the other members

**And bring destruction to both worlds…**

Daemon and Dragomon watch from a safe distance

**But the digi-destineds will protect both worlds…**

Tai and his group stand by a brick wall

**And defeat the evil ones…**

Kari and her group stand ready to battle with Belle kicking something

**And bring peace…**

Belle, Rose, Sammy and Mitzi slam their hands until their digivices

**With the help from Vanity…**

Kari is then seen standing by Ultimate Futuremon, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode and King of the Digitalmon

**We are the digi-destineds…**

All the good digimons launch themselves at the enemy

**Together we will not lose…**

Shine Greymon holding the Geo Grey Sword swings at Spinomon

**Together we will succeed…**

Ultimate Futuremon releases her Future Saphira Blaze attack

**Together we will survive…**

Kari starts to change into Ultimate Futuremon

**To bring the end to the search for vanity.**

Kari lands on El Dradimon and tears run down her face.

* * *

At the cave, Mammothmon X was cleaning his wounds from his training with Shamanmon and Paige. Paige was sitting on the throne as the other members of the ancient ravagers appeared. They all looked surprised to see her up there and Future Dinomon Burst Mode behind the chair. Paige is the only one not to notice him.

"You can all see that I allowed Paige to sit on my throne without my concern" said Future Dinomon Burst Mode. Paige finally turned around to spot him. She started to get off but Future Dinomon Burst Mode just stayed staring at her and she decided to remain in the seat.

"Today, we are sending Callismon and Giga Seadramon to attack the kids" said Future Dinomon Burst Mode, "Spinomon, you and Paige will help them" Paige and Shamanmon looked towards Spinomon and nodded their heads.

"We will go leader" said Spinomon.

* * *

Kari was sitting by her team's partner digimons while Rose was talking to Belle, Sammy was talking to Mitzi, Fred and Cleo were talking to Tea and finally Melody was talking to Claudio.

"I wonder if we take over after the original digi-destineds give up fighting evil digimons" said Melody.

"It may happen" said Kari as she got up and walked towards them, "so I will make sure that we will be happy to pass it on".

"I agree" said Gennai who joined them a couple minutes ago, "I may not survive the upcoming battles".

"That will be an upset" said Gatomon.

* * *

"What do you mean Gennai?" asked Azulongmon. He and the others had joined couple of seconds ago.

"It's my duty to make sure nothing happens to our saviours" said Gennai.

"Forget it" said Tai, "our digimons have always protected us". Kari was now a distance away thinking about how it would end.

"Daemon and Dragomon are using the ancient ravagers to slow us down so they can gather enough forces to defeat us" said Gennai.

"That won't happen" said Zhuqiaomon. The other sovereigns nodded to his saying.

* * *

Suddenly Kari jumped up as she spotted a spine heading towards them.

Giga Sea Destroyer.

Rodeo Bullet.

Kari jumped back as the two attacks came in. The whole group looked to see Spinomon rising from the water and by his side was Paige. In the sky, a sea serpent was carrying a bear like digimon and Shamanmon.

"DNA charge" said Paige. She clicked her fingers on her digivice and aimed it at Shamanmon.

Shamanmon digivolve to Black Gargomon.

"That's Callismon and Giga Seadramon" said Fanglongmon.

Callismon. A synthetic beast type digimon. Mega Level. Virus type. This Synthetic Beast Digimon evolved from a Grizzlymon that Neo modified. He has some of Arkadimon's power data in him. Special attacks- Deep Forest and Rodeo Bullet.

Giga Seadramon. A cyborg type digimon. Mega Level. Data type. An X-Antibodied Digimon who has succeeded in boasting the fastest movement speed and the strongest interception ability in the water, making him even more developed than Metal Seadramon. Special attacks- Giga Sea Destroyer and Sky Wave.

* * *

"Dark Form Activate" she said as a dark light surroundered her. The familiar body shape of Ultimate Futuremon appeared but started to change as a tail appeared, the wings got bigger, the claws started to turn red, the guns got darker and finally a long neck appeared and a new head appeared. The new form started to blast the ground and then took off and landed and shouted its name, Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode.

Belle jumped off and punched Spinomon and succeeded. She jumped back onto El Dradimon. "DNA Overdrive charge" Belle said slamming her fists onto her digivice.

Agumon (Savers) double warp digivolve to Shine Greymon

"DNA Overdrive charge" said Rose who slammed her hand onto her digivice.

Gaomon double warp digivolve to Mirage Gaogamon.

"DNA full charge" said Sammy as he hit his digivice.

Falcomon warp digivolve to Crowmon.

"DNA charge" said Mitzi as she hit her digivice.

Strabimon digivolve to Lobomon.

"Everyone else" said Cleo.

Agumon Bio Warp digivolve to Victory Greymon.

Gabumon Bio Warp digivolve to Z'd Garurumon.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon.

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon.

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon.

Patamon Bio warp digivolve to Alphamon.

Gatomon Bio warp to Ophanimon.

Black Agumon warp digivolve to Black War Greymon.

Candlemon warp digivolve to Chaos Gallantmon.

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon.

Wormmon warp digivolve to Gran Kuwagamon.

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon.

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Ultimate Brachimon.

Bearmon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon.

Kunemon warp digivolve to Parasimon.

Betamon warp digivolve to Leviamon.

Gazimon warp digivolve to Pharaohmon.

Bokomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon.

Shippomon bio merge to Future Kagomemon.

Lunamon warp digivolve to Dianamon.

Fanbeemon warp digivolve to Tiger Vespamon.

Commandramon warp digivolve to Darkdramon.

Coronamon warp digivolve to Apollomon.

Musicmon digivolve to Jukeboxmon. Jukebox digivolve to Beatmon.

* * *

"You know what to do" said Paige to Black Gargomon. He looked towards El Dradimon.

Gatling Arm.

He fired a lot of bullets at El Dradimon who started to tip over. "Guys they are targeting El Dradimon" said Baromon.

Deep Forest.

Callismon slammed one of his fists into the ground and El Dradimon continued to stumble.

Blue Prominence.

Spinomon released a ball of energy at El Dradimon.

Future Shield.

The attack hit a shield as Ultimate Futuremon Beast Mode stood before El Dradimon. He finally got his feet firmed onto the sea bed.

* * *

Gennai noticed Giga Seadramon approaching the area above Belle without her knowing.

Giga Sea Destroyer.

Giga Seadramon launched his attack at Belle. Belle noticed it coming but it was too late. There was an explosion and everyone turned. Belle noticed she was still un-harmed. She looked in front of her to see Gennai lying down on the ground.

"No Gennai" shouted Belle. Everyone then noticed Gennai on the ground before disappearing completely.

"Gennai is dead" said Alphamon. He and the other digimons started to cry as the enemy escaped. Kari returned to her normal form as the digimons de-digivolved.

* * *

Next time, our heroes mourn over the loss of Gennai. Dark Condormon and Dark Vulturemon return. Can our heroes revenge Gennai's death?


End file.
